The Future and Past Collide
by d4ydre4mer
Summary: Chris's cousin comes back to the past needing his help. Chris and his cousins along with the sisters encounter many problems during her visit, will they be able to overcome it? Find out how the arrival of Chris's future family members might make him fail his mission of saving his brother from turning evil. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: ** Don't think this sort of story has been done before so I decided to have a go at it, please tell me your honest opinion.

Penny watched as her big sister Prue paced nervously up and down the room. She hated when her sister had to do jobs for the resistance. They always fought about who would mind her. Penny always begged to go with but Prue being as stubborn as their Aunt Piper was always said no. "Prue, can't I just go with you?" she begged for what seemed to be the 200th time.

Prue shook her head "No way," she replied "You're staying here," Penny sighed "But Prudy," using her nickname "I can help you,"

Prue shook her head "Penny, I'm not putting your life at risk okay?" she said. Penny pouted "I'm nearly thirteen Prue, you need to stop protecting me," Prue looked at the ground but Penny kept continuing "Protecting me won't save me, you protected Parker, Melinda, Henry and the twins but they're still gone,"

Prue looked at her baby sister fiercely "You are all I have left, I will not lose you too. Do you understand?"

Penny nodded "What about you? You're all I have, what if I lose you? Prue paused and wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her tight "You won't lose me, never ever." She promised.

Penny forced a smile "So, can I go with you? I really don't want to stay with Daryl again," she grimaced "His flat smells,"

Prue couldn't help but laugh at her sister "Fine," she gave in.

"So," said Penny sitting up eagerly "What's the mission?"

Prue scratched her head "We need to go to China and search for the whereabouts of the dungeon Wyatt is hiding people in,"

Penny shuddered but stopped when she caught Prue's stern look

"Pen, will you be okay I mean it's pretty nasty stuff," she said.

Penny nodded "I'll be fine Prudy, I'm a big girl now,"

Prue gave her a sad smile "I know and I hate that," she replied.

Penny sighed slightly "Prue, st-op," she whined. She paused and grinned widely "Okay, so what is it that we need to? What's the plan?"

Two hours had passed and Prue and Penny were in China exploring. "It's got to be around here," huffed Penny "That's what Daryl said,"

Prue couldn't help but laugh at her sister's naivety, she held up the bag she was carrying on her back "Pen, what did you think the tents and stuff were for? It could take days, maybe weeks. I told you this,"

Penny sighed, "I suppose," they carried on walking "Hey, do you ever get lonely on missions by yourself? I know I would,"

Prue paused "The last mission I went on was with Tam," she said slowly a tear sliding down her cheek. Penny hesitated; a lump began to form in her throat, she did not want to talk about this. Prue continued, "This is the first mission I've been on in two years, I couldn't handle it since,"

Penny nodded "I know," she said in a barely audible whisper "I miss her," she added. "It's just – it's not fair what happened I-,"

Prue nodded wiping her tears "I do too, I miss them all Penny, so much. That's why I'm so protective of you, I cannot lose you too,"

Penny hugged her sister "You won't," They kept on walking in a comfortable silence;

Four hours had passed and they had decided to take a break; they were both slouched against a rock singing as loudly as they could.

"What if Wyatt or his demons hear us?" asked a worried Penny.

Prue shook her head "He won't, Tammy and I did it all the time," suddenly a man with long blonde hair appeared behind Prue. Penny screamed as loud as she could "Prue, look out," she warned.

He grabbed Prue's waist and cackled. Penny sat frozen with fear

"Wyatt?" said Prue "Is-is that you?" she looked at Penny fiercely "Penny go, go. Wyatt don't you dare take her, she's only a baby. Penny run,"

Wyatt cackled again "I don't need to take her. She's no threat – only you are," and shimmered away.

Penny ran, ran as fast as she could. Once she thought she was far away she slumped on the ground and began to cry and cried until there were no more tears left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: ** I forgot to state that this is after Prince Charmed but before Used Karma. Can someone also tell me what AU means?

Thanks to Takai-taka for reviewing It really does inspire me to keep writing when I get a review so if you're reading please, please let me know and if I'm doing something wrong tell me.

**2004. Halliwell kitchen.**

Phoebe sat at the kitchen table daydreaming when Chris orbed in. Phoebe glanced up and glared at him angrily "Before you ask, we are not going after anymore demons," she said as she swirled her mug around in a circle "No matter how dangerous it is. They can wait until tomorrow,"

Chris scrunched his face up in anger; he had been expecting an answer like this, he didn't understand how they could be so easy-going.

"But Phoebe this could be the one," he protested.

Phoebe laughed fakely "This is the third in a day – a day Chris," Chris rolled his eyes "So? Doesn't your nephews well-being come first?" Phoebe closed her eyes "You had to play that card, didn't you?" she sighed "My nephew always comes first, that is why I went after three demons today." She glanced at the clock "I have to go meet Jason now, he's going to Zimbabwe tonight," she bit her lip "Be careful incase Piper sees you – she's still mad about your revelation," and left the room.

Chris sat at the table and drooped; it was so hard being there; not being able to talk to them properly, not being able to let them know he was indeed their family. He rested his head in his hands as a tear slid down his face. Just then Paige orbed in, she immediately sat down beside him out of concern. She tapped his hand lightly "Chris?"

His head snapped up in surprise, he hadn't heard her orb in. "Are you okay?" she asked him, a worried expression etched on her face.

Chris shook his head "I'm just feeling a little home-sick," he replied. Paige nodded "Missing your family?" she guessed.

Chris paused for a moment "Uh, something like that," he said nodding his head.

"Well chin up dude," The door opened slightly by itself and Chris jumped, as he was afraid it was Piper. Paige knowing this gave him a sympathic look "Look, I know Piper's a little mad," but Chris cut her off by scoffing "A little mad? She tried to blow me up,"

Paige smiled sadly "That's just what she does, and she'll get over it. I for one trust you. I mean, who comes to the past for a laugh right? You just need to choose how you go about things wisely, okay?" Chris nodded, thankful for his Aunt's comforting words

"Thanks Paige," he muttered.

She smiled "Anytime kiddo, I need to speak to Piper. Talk to you later," and left. He watched as she left. He bit his lip; he had to go after the demon.

**China. 2026.**

Penny dried her eyes with her raggedy sleeve and rested her head against a big rock behind her. She sighed. What would she do now? Who would she turn to? She had noone.

The only family member she had that was alive, still on the side of good and wasn't locked up in a dungeon was Chris. But he was in the past trying to save the future and she knew he wouldn't be back until he completed his mission therefore she was all alone.

It was times like this she wished she could beam; her father had taught her older sisters how to control their beaming when they turned six. But he died when she turned four – he died because of Wyatt. Her sisters tried to teach her but it was no use – they weren't experienced enough. Sometimes they couldn't even control their own beaming.

She was four when the war broke out and when Wyatt turned evil. She didn't have any memories of Wyatt being good therefore only knew him as the evil Wyatt – the evil cousin that destroyed her family. She also didn't know her Aunt Piper – Prue had only recently told her that her Aunt Piper's passing was the reason Wyatt was the way he was. Her father, Coop, was one of the first people to die. Penny didn't know why nor did she understand it. After his death, her mother became fiercely over-protective of her and her two older sisters – which was understandable. She rarely let them out of her sight unless they were with their Aunt Paige – even visits to her Grandpa were supervised.

Her mother died when she turned 8 – Wyatt had killed her. The worst part was that her older sister Parker had seen it all at only fourteen years of age – she was never the same again. After her mother's passing Penny and her sisters moved into the Manor with her Aunt Paige, Paige's children and her Aunt Piper's children.

Parker turned into a cold-hearted demon fighter she saw her mother die; all she could talk about was demons and all she did was go after them. She was constantly in the attic creating potions and flicking through the book of shadows. Prue and Paige had tried to talk to her about it; about her obsession but she never listened. One fateful day when she was fifteen she went after 7 upper level demons thinking she could kill them all but they killed her.

It took Penny while to get over the fact that both her mother and sister were gone; but she took comfort in the fact she still had her other family members until her Aunt Paige died – she died jumping in front of her daughter Tamora that was about to be killed with a fireball. After that Tamora got careless with her safety and because of that she got killed in crossfire between a good witch and a demon; the good witch killed her. That was the last straw for her cousins Henry, Melinda and Kat who decided to join Wyatt. Mainly because everyone they loved had died and they didn't want to feel the pain anymore – they also blamed the side of good for not protecting their family and began to despise it.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she got an idea. She could travel back to the past and get Chris's help. Perfect.

She groaned when she realized she was in the middle of China and she had no idea what the spell to get there was. She tried to think, what had she heard Chris tell Prue? Did he mention the spell? She spent 20 minutes trying to remember but she couldn't. She decided to create her own "I call upon the warren line to help me travel back in time," she waited for a moment but nothing happened.

She remembered what her Grams had told her once **"We're witches dear – we can do anything. If we set our mind to it, that is,"**

She closed her eyes and thought hard, she touched the bracelet Chris had given her as 5th birthday present and was engulfed in a premonition.

_**Chris held a piece of paper in his hand – he took a deep breath.**_

"_**Hear these words,**_

_**Hear these cries,**_

_**Heed the hope within my mind,**_

_**Take me to where I wish in space and time,"**_

_**He entered a portal that was in the shape of a triqueta and disappeared.**_

She grinned brightly; She hadn't thought of trying to get a premotion. She glanced around trying to find a place to draw the symbol. Her eyes landed on the big rock and she nodded her head "That will do," she murmured. Now where would she get the chalk? A spell couldn't hurt, right? She began to rhyme a few words together.

"Hear these words, hear my cries, and send me to chalk to ease my mind," (A/N lol okay I know I suck at spells) suddenly a piece of chalk fell from the sky, she grinned. That was easy, she thought. Just then more pieces of chalk began to fall from the sky pelting her on the head. "Ouch," she groaned "Okay that's the consequence," she began to draw the symbol as more pieces of chalk fell from the sky.

She took a deep breath and recited the spell she heard Chris say

"Hear these words,

Hear these cries,

Heed the hope within my mind,

Take me to where I wish in space and time"

And stepped through the portal.

**2004. Halliwell Manor.**

Penny landed in the attic with a thud. She rubbed her head "Ouch," she sat up still and admired the attic "Whoa," she muttered. It looked a lot messier. She tiptoed to the door and opened it slightly. She couldn't hear anything so she tiptoed down to the top of the stairs where she heard voices in the sitting room. "

Piper," she heard her Aunt Paige say "Just give him a chance,"

Piper scoffed "How many chances have we given him, 200?"

Paige sighed "I just had a talk with him, he's feeling home-sick. It must be hard being here without your family," she remarked.

Piper paused for a minute "How would you feel if a neurotic white lighter from the future came to the past, manipulated and lied to you, brought a demon near your baby and the told you your baby grows up to be an evil overlord?" asked Piper.

Paige laughed lightly "Uh Piper, that has happened to me. Only difference is he brought a demon near my nephew and said my nephew would be the evil overlord of the future,"

Piper waved her hands "You know what I mean, I don't trust him,"

Paige nodded "Alright, so you don't trust him but just go a little easy on him all right?"

Piper nodded "Fine but I'm still mad at him," she clarified.

Penny stared at the scene in shock, were they talking about Chris? She tiptoed down the stairs hoping to go un-noticed. She tried avoiding the sitting room as she snuck towards the kitchen.

She then heard a cough behind her "Um who are you?" asked Piper. Penny swivelled around and saw her two aunts wearing confused expressions. She closed her eyes; how was she to explain this one?

AN: I made this chapter a little longer; I hope you guys enjoy it. Pleas review and let me know if you're reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **So the scenes when Chris is the underworld, Piper and Paige interrogate Penny and Phoebe and Jason have a talk are all happening at the same time. Thanks to CharmedOpal who told me what AU means. Basically this is an AU after Prince Charmed.

**Underworld.**

Chris sat at the backroom of P3 as he began to think of a plan; his Aunt wouldn't go after the demon so that just left him. He had snuck the Book of Shadows from the Halliwell Manor hoping the sisters wouldn't notice. He knew Phoebe was with Jason and Piper with Wyatt so he hoped with all his might Paige wouldn't decide to check it. But he held a small glimmer of hope that even if she didn't notice that she wouldn't be too mad; she was the only one who proved she didn't hate him.

He re-read the entry of the demon he was about to go after for what seemed to be the 50th time; there wasn't much about him on it. He began to think the reason that he was stalling was because he was scared; scared of what he knew this demon could do and how much hurt and pain he had caused Chris threw the years.

He orbed to the underworld where he saw the demon. He threw him against a wall with his telekinesis.

Chris ducked behind a big rock as a fireball was thrown his way. He gathered his breath and emerged from his hiding space. The demon growled when he spotted him. He send an energy ball towards him but

Chris deflected it with his telekinesis. He ran away as he could as tried to find a suitable hiding place.

He finally found a big pillar; he reached it and slouched against it. His eyes began to close but he got a sudden rush of energy. He couldn't fall asleep. Not now. Not with this demon.

He had to kill this demon – no matter what it took – he had to.

He then heard his mother's loud calls "Chris," but he ignored it. He stepped out from behind the pillar and walked timidly down the path that led to the demons lairs.

"Chris," his mother called again "Get down here right now,"

He knew that tone too well, she was angry. No, she was furious. He took one last look at the path that led to the demons lair and decided it could wait until tomorrow and orbed away.

"Well," said Piper "Who are you?" she demanded. Penny looked between her two aunts sheepishly; how was she going to explain this?

"We're waiting," said Paige in a singsong voice. Penny's mouths curved into a slight smile; trust Paige to come out with a witty remark.

"I'm not a demon," blurted out Penny. She then realized how bad that sounded.

"Oh you're not?" said Piper "I believe you now," she said sarcastically,

"Why don't you do the demon test with the blood?" suggested Penny "Then we can get this whole interrogation thing over with,"

Piper looked at her sceptically "How do you know about that?"

"Hello?" said Penny waving her hands "I'm a witch,"

"Paige, get the crystals," ordered Piper. Paige nodded "Crystals," she said and four crystals appeared in a circle around Penny.

"Really?" said Penny "You had to get the crystals?"

Piper nodded and sat at the table in the foyer "Yes," she turned to Paige "Can you do the potion? I don't trust her alone,"

"I'm not going anywhere," said Penny "I can't," as if it was obvious.

Piper shrugged "Many have tried, many have succeeded,"

Penny face palmed "They were demons – I'm not,"

Paige removed a rock from the circle "This is going to hurt," she hesitated before pricking Penny with a needle and put it in a bottle.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she said and orbed upstairs.

"What's your name?" asked Piper studying the girl.

"Uh .. Nelly," she said using her mother's pet name for her.

"Why are you here?" asked Piper "I mean you're what eleven?"

Penny shook her head "I'm twelve, I'm here because I need Chris's help with something. He is here right?"

Piper nodded "Unfortunatly," she muttered. Penny looked at her aunt in confusion "Oh-Kay," she said feeling the tension. By Piper's reactions about Chris she wasn't so sure Chris had told her the whole story.

"Is Wyatt evil?" Piper asked suddenly "Like an evil overlord?" Penny smiled in amusement "More like evil overlord meets Voldemort,"

Piper closed her eyes "It's true?" she croaked "He's," she paused "I must have been a terrible mother."

Penny shrugged "I'm sure you weren't,"

"You don't know me in the future?"

Penny shook her head "No, I don't," she answered honestly.

Just then Paige orbed into the foyer with a grin "She's not a demon," she announced freeing Penny from the crystal cage.

"Told you," she said to Piper. Piper frowned "You're awful mouthy for a twelve year old, do you use that tone with your mother?"

Penny drooped automatically "Just get Chris," she said coldly and stormed into the sitting room.

Piper shrugged at Paige's stern look "What?" she walked into the kitchen with Paige "Go see if she's alright," said Piper "Call Phoebe aswell," Paige nodded "Alright Miss. Bossy Boots," and left the kitchen.

"Chris," she called. She waited a few moments but nobody arrived. She sighed; now she was mad. "Chris," his mother called again "Get down here right now,"

**Café.**

Phoebe sat at an outside table at a little café; she glanced at her watch nervously, why was Jason late? She waited twenty more minutes before realizing he wasn't coming. She fumbled in her pockets and took out her phone and dialled Jason's number but it went straight to his voicemail.

"Hey Jason," she said trying to put on a happy voice "I'm here at the café waiting for you. Remember our date? Yeah, if you could call me that would be great," and hung up the phone. She sighed and saw the waiter "Another coffee please," she ordered. The waiter nodded and left.

"Phoebe?" she heard a man say. Thinking it was Jason she plastered on a big smile and turned around. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized who it was "Oh my god, Todd? Todd Marks?"

He nodded and grinned, "Yeah, long time no see." She nodded "I know, it's been too long," he glanced at the empty seat "Expecting someone?"

"Yeah," she said "Half an hour ago," Todd nodded in understandment "Stood up?" he shook his head "Obviously don't know what he got,"

Phoebe blushed "Stop," she said. "Sit down," she offered.

Todd sat in the empty seat "How are you? You look great,"

Phoebe smiled "Thanks, so do you," she paused "How's life?"

"It's great," he replied "I'm a lawyer now,"

"You are?" she asked, "That's great. I'm an advice columnist."

"I know, I read it everyday. You're a natural,"

"Thanks," she replied. The waiter approached her and handed her coffee.

"Thanks," she said and he left.

"Are you going to the reunion next June?" asked Todd.

Phoebe sipped her coffee "I don't know," she giggled "A lot of people hated me in school – they probably still do,"

"Nah, they got over it," he laughed "We could get the gang back together again, go crazy for one more night?"

Phoebe laughed "No way." She paused "What were we thinking back then? We were so crazy," she said.

Todd nodded "I know but it was fun right? Remember the golf course?"

Phoebe laughed hysterically "And we left Ramona in the boot," her phone began to ring. "One second," she said. She answered it.

"Hey Paige," she greeted "What's up?"

"No time to explain, another future person is at the house,"

"Another one?" groaned Phoebe "Who is it?"

"A twelve year old girl – she wants Chris," replied Paige.

"Okay, I'm on my way," and hung up. She gave Todd an apologetic look "I'm sorry, I have to go. Family emergency," she threw a 5-dollar note on the table "Great bumping into you, bye," and left.

A/N: Okay, all three events have happened so this is the concluding scene.

Chris orbed into the kitchen "What?" he demanded.

"You have-," she stopped when she realized his jacket was burned "What happened you?" she asked.

He shrugged "Nothing," he paused "So what do you want?"

"What happened your jacket Chris?" repeated Piper.

"What do you want?" asked Chris impatiently; he could be hunting the demon right now.

"You have a visitor," she said as led him into the kitchen.

They entered the foyer where Paige stood dumbfounded.

"Where's Nelly?" asked Piper. Paige pointed in the sitting room area.

"Nelly?" asked Chris. His heart began to race. No she wouldn't come back, it couldn't be her.

He walked slowly into the sitting room where he saw his cousin slumped on the couch, tears trickling down her face.

He grinned brightly when he saw her "Oh my god," she jumped off the couch and embraced him in a hug "Chris, I missed you so much,"

Piper and Paige backed out of the room "We'll give you guys privacy,"

"Why are you here?" asked Chris "Did something happen?"

Penny nodded "Um, it's Prue – she got k-kidnapped by Wyatt,"

Chris sat up in alarm "Kidnapped? By Wyatt? Where?"

"We were on a mission in China and-,"

"A mission? Her first since – since Tam," stammered Chris. Penny nodded I know – she told me," she shook her head "I was so scared,"

Chris hugged her "It's alright," he assured her "You're safe here and we'll find Prue no matter what it takes,"

Penny smiled; "So what's the deal? Why don't they know who you are?"

"They need to know as little as possible; it could change the future in worse ways then we could imagine," he paused "Nice going changing your name to Nelly, that was smart,"

"I am smart," laughed Penny. The door opened and Phoebe came in.

"Oh my god guys Jason didn't-," she paused upon seeing Chris and Penny on the couch.

"Oh hi, you must be the new future girl," she said shaking her hand. "I'm Phoebe, a charmed one," Penny nodded "I know," she whispered.

Phoebe nodded "Okay so I'll leave you two alone and catch up," and retreated into the kitchen.

"No matter what you cannot tell Aunt Phoebe who you are, okay?"

Penny nodded and held out her pinky "Promise,"

A/N: Not too fond of this chapter but it had to be done. I didn't know how to end it so I just left it there. Thanks for the reviews


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **Thanks to the reviewers

It had been an hour since the arrival of Penny and since then her and Chris had been in the sitting room catching up. Penny rubbed her eyes and yawned immediately earning a concerned look from Chris.

"Penny, you should really go to bed," he said. He got up from the couch "I'm going to talk to the sisters, one second," he walked into the kitchen where the sisters were in mid-conversation.

"So, who is this Todd guy anyway?" asked Paige. They all glanced up when they heard the door slam open.

"Chris, how's your friend?" asked Piper "Is she okay?"

Chris nodded "Bit shaken up but she's alright. Tired though,"

"She can lie down in my room," said Piper getting up "I'll show her," she paused "Who is she anyway?"

Chris bit his lip "My cousin," he replied "My baby cousin,"

Phoebe nodded "I see, why did she come here?"

"A demon's after her," said Chris "I'm all she has left,"

"She must be pretty powerful to come back to the past at such a young age," commented Paige "She's what, twelve?"

Chris nodded but didn't say anything; "Where will she sleep?" asked Paige.

"She'll have to say here," said Piper thoughtfully "I mean, she's twelve," Phoebe nodded "But we have no spare room and the couch isn't exactly comfortable?" Piper shrugged "We'll have to put her on the couch,"

Phoebe hesitated "No, she can have my room." She announced "She'll hurt her back by sleeping on the couch,"

Piper looked taken aback "Really?" she asked, "Are you sure?" Phoebe nodded "Positive," she paused "I feel like I know her,"

Chris's eyes widened in alarm "Okay Piper just show her to Phoebe's room," he glanced at the clock "I really must go, I should say goodbye to Nelly first," and left the kitchen.

"Do you feel like he's not telling us something?" asked Paige. Piper nodded "Always," and all three left the kitchen.

A/N: Okay this is so short but I had to do it because I'm doing something different with my next chapter. The next chapter might be up tonight, fingers crossed. Thanks to CharmedAddict11, Charmed Opal, taika-taka, Laesk, ObsessedwReading, and lizardmomma for reviewing. Thanks to the Guest that commented on Chapter Two aswell


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

A/N: I just realized I've been added to a community, thank you This chapter is giving us an insight into what Prue was going through when she got kidnapped. Got this up faster then I thought I'm not sure if the Chapter name makes much sense though.

**Revealed Secrets.**

Prue took a deep breath as she tried to beam the shackles off of her for what seemed like the 50th time. "Let me out of here," she roared. She hoped her baby sister was okay; she couldn't bear if she lost her too. She had to get out; she had to see if she was okay.

She threw a dirty glare at Wyatt when he entered the room. He gave her an evil smile "Dear PJ, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Don't call me that," she said icily as she tried to shake the shackles.

"It's a shame really; you're such a powerful witch. Why won't you join me? We could be unstoppable," he said examining his nails.

"I will never join you. I have strong beliefs." She replied.

"Oh dear. Still stuck in that Good Vs. Evil phase are we? When will you realize it's all about power? It always has been," he replied.

"How can you even say that? You're a Halliwell – a freaking' Halliwell," yelled Prue as she began to shake the shackles even harder "God Dammit, why won't these things come off?"

Wyatt gave her a cold stare "Where are the resistance?" he asked.

Prue laughed fakely "Yeah, like I'm going to tell you," she scoffed.

He threw an enegery ball at her "I'll keep going – don't worry,"

Prue shrugged "Not like I've nothing to lose – you already took every single thing that I have," she replied.

He began to throw two more energy balls at her "Tell me where they are," he said manically.

"Go to hell," spat Prue.

"We're already there, dear cousin. Look around you," replied Wyatt.

Just then an eighteen-year-old girl walked in, barely looking at Prue.

"Lord Wyatt," she greeted "Sartach is here, he needs you," Wyatt nodded "Keep an eye on this one for me," he replied and left.

The girl turned around and gave Prue a cold stare. Prue gasped when she realized who it was "Oh no, no Lindy what has he done to you?"

"Me?" scoffed Melinda "Nothing. I found the truth, I changed,"

Prue closed her eyes "Lindy-," she began.

"Don't you dare call me that you little witch," said Melinda.

"Why?" whispered Prue "Look at you,"

"I'm powerful," said Melinda proudly. She paused "You could be too,"

"I don't want to be powerful. I want to be good." Replied Prue.

"Good?" scoffed Melinda "Good? What has the side of good ever done for you, huh? The aunts, Mom, Parker, Tamora, Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry all died because of it," said Melinda.

Prue shook her head "They died because of demons. Demons killed our family – not the good side,"

"Keep telling yourself that Prue. How did Tamora die, huh?" she stated rather then asking.

Prue closed her eyes "It was a crossfire Lindy and you know that,"

"The witch still killed her though."

"Lindy, you're a good witch. You are not this," pleaded Prue. Melinda shook her head "Yes I am."

"Did he give you the powers he promised?" asked Prue.

"Huh?" asked a confused Melinda.

"Did Wyatt give you all of the powers he promised you? Did he give you the role of being his sidekick?" asked Prue.

Melinda looked away but didn't reply; Prue continued. "Remember that night when he offered us all a place in his army of demons and you came to me for advice. What did I tell you?"

"I don't want to hear this, shut the hell up," screamed Melinda.

"I told you," continued Prue "He lied. He won't make you his sidekick, he won't give you all of the powers and you'll just end up being his slave because he does not care about us. If he cared about us he wouldn't have turned his back on us, he wouldn't have killed my mother and he wouldn't have destroyed my baby sister's lives," she paused "I also told you that you're a good witch and to no matter what honour our family's beliefs – to honour our beliefs," she closed her eyes "I miss you all," she admitted.

Melinda gave Prue an icy look "If you don't shut up, I'll kill you,"

"Do it then," challenged Prue "What are you waiting for," she paused "Oh that's right, you're scared of _**him.**_ You're afraid that he'll kill you. He needs information from me and he won't kill me until he gets it."

"Shut up," yelled Melinda "Just shut up alright? You know nothing, you know nothing," she orbed a rock into Prue's mouth "Here that will shut you up,"

Prue spat the rock out and grinned. Tears filled her eyes. "Mel, have you ever used your telekinetic orbing infront of Wyatt or his demons?" she asked. Melinda closed her eyes realizing her secret had been found out. "Yes," she lied "All of the time,"

Prue shook her head "No, no you don't. I knew it," she said happily. Melinda gave her a glare as Wyatt walked in. She looked between her brother and cousin hoping her cousin didn't say anything.

"Everything's sorted," said Wyatt happily. He smiled "Ah, look at us? We're having a mini family reunion, how was your catch up?" he asked his eyes glistening. Melinda rolled her eyes and stalked off.

Prue smiled as she watched her leave and Wyatt stared at her coldly "I must go again," and left the cave leaving Prue and her thoughts alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

A/N: thanks for your reviews they mean a lot

**Future Arrivals.**

**2006.**

It had been two days since the arrival of the future girl and Paige had to admit she was fitting in well. She had shown no signs of being a difficult child and obeyed the rules they had set her. She also knew her way around the house, which made Paige slightly suspicious, but she decided to ignore it for now.

Paige sat at the breakfast table eating her breakfast when Phoebe walked in. "Hi Pheebs," greeted Paige. She noticed her sister's tired eyes "Are you okay?" she asked her.

Phoebe shrugged "I don't know, Jason's back from Zimbabwe today,"

Paige nodded "Have you spoken to him since?"

Phoebe shook her head "No, and he hasn't even tried to contact me. I mean, what's up with him?" she paused "You don't think he's going to break up with me do you?"

Paige paused; she wanted to say no but a part of her did think he was and she did not want to lie to her sister.

"Great," said Phoebe "You think he will,"

Paige hesitated "I didn't say that,"

"That pause said it all Paige," replied Phoebe.

"Are you going to confront him?" asked Paige.

Phoebe shrugged "I honestly don't know," she rested her face in her hands "What am I going to do?"

Paige smirked "Why don't you Ask Phoebe?" she joked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes "Ha-Ha very funny," she said sarcastically. Penny entered the room and gave them a smile "Morning,"

"Good morning Nelly, how did you sleep?" asked Phoebe. Penny looked away "Fine," she said shyly and put on the kettle.

"What are you doing for the day?" asked Paige reading the newspaper.

"I might go down to the underworld and kill a few demons," she said.

"You're only twelve Nelly, you can't go after demons," said Paige in shock.

"So?" asked Penny "I've been doing it since I was seven,"

"Seven?" asked Phoebe incredulously "That's way too young," Penny looked at her shyly "Noone really cared,"

"Noone cared that you were in the underworld at seven years of age?" asked Paige "Why?"

"You'd understand if you lived in my future," she replied.

"Well I will be so you might aswell tell us," said Paige.

"If Chris completes his mission you won't," said Penny.

Phoebe watched as Penny and Paige conversed; she couldn't help but notice that Penny was comfortable with Paige but whenever she tried to talk to her she went all shy but she decided to ask her later about it.

"A few demons in the future are pretty powerful and can't be killed but if they're weaker in this time then I may aswell kill them," said Penny.

Phoebe glanced at her watch "I must go, I'll see you guys later," she gave Penny a stern look "No going to the underworld alright? Don't put yourself in any more danger," and left.

"Oh god, Phoebe's going all mom on you," laughed Paige. Penny nodded sadly "Yeah," Paige groaned, "This stupid ringing in my head needs to stop," Penny gave her a concerned look "Maybe you should ask the elders about that?" she asked.

Paige shrugged "I don't know, I don't think it's anything major," Penny nodded just then orbs filled the room and Leo emerged.

"Hi Paige," he greeted. He noticed Penny sitting at the opposite end of the table "Who's this?" he asked.

She put out her hand "Hey, I'm Nelly," she greeted. Leo shook her hand and shot Paige a confused look "Chris's cousin," explained Paige. "She's in danger and we need to help her,"

"I need to talk to Chris about this," he said glancing at Penny. Paige groaned again and gave Leo a hopeful look "I've got this ringing in my head and it won't go away." She said, "Can you help?"

Leo nodded "Actually, that's why I'm here." He glanced at Penny "Uh excuse me. Nelly would you mind giving me and Paige privacy?" Penny nodded "Sure," she said and left the room.

"You've been assigned a new charge," he announced earning a startled look from Paige. "I have?" she asked. "Why?"

"The Elders think you're ready to take on some more serious tasks," he replied "And you might be able to get through to this person?"

"That doesn't sound good," began Paige "Who is it?"

"It's a whiteligher to be. He's seventeen but he's destined to do great things which able him to become a white lighter but he's turning to alcohol which could jeopardize his chances," explained Leo.

"Okay," nodded Paige "That sounds exciting," she grinned "I'm on it. How do I find him?" she asked.

"When he's calling for help again, just sense for him. He's called Will Raymond," he handed her a book "Here's the white lighter manual,"

"Oooooh I forgot about this," she said. "I have to go, don't want to be late for my temp job," and orbed out.

Phoebe stood outside the doors that led to the Bay Mirror. She didn't want to face Jason but she knew she had to. She took a deep breath and walked in. She walked towards her office door hoping to get into her office without seeing him.

"Phoebe?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw Jason. "I don't have time," she said entering her office. He followed her and closed the door. "Listen Phoebe, I'm sorry,"

"You're sorry?" she said "Sorry?" she scoffed "That doesn't make up for what you did,"

He nodded "I know it doesn't but I-,"

"What possible excuse could you have for standing me up, not ringing to explain why and then flying off to Zimbabwe for two days without contacting me?" she asked.

"You always stand me up, or did you forget that?" he asked.

"Yes but I always explain it and I always say sorry," she paused "And I don't go running off to Zimbabwe for two days,"

"I had a meeting during that time and I was embarrassed to call you,"

"Embarrassed?" she said, "You should be embarrassed that you didn't call me," she paused "Will your job always come first?"

"What?" he asked.

"Will your job always come before me? I need to know,"

He shook his head "Phoebe-,"  
"Don't Phoebe me – answer the damn question," she said.

"No," he shook his head "It won't,"

"How do I know that? You haven't proved it to me yet," she replied.

He closed his eyes "Phoebe, I love you. All right? I don't want to lose you so yes you come first," he leaned in and kissed her briefly.

"You're not getting off the hook that easy," she said.

"I'll make it up to you. Dinner at 8pm tonight?" he asked.

She sighed "Fine," he smiled and left.

Phoebe sighed and sat down; She went through her letters and began to write advice;

Penny walked up to the attic with her cup of tea; she planned to do a little research on a few demons before going down to the underworld.

She walked in and was surprised to find Chris perched on Aunt Perals sofa flicking through the book.

"Hey," she greeted "What are you doing?" she asked as she rested her cup on the table.

"Thinking," he admitted "On how to save Prue,"

Penny nodded "I was too. I think we should go to the past and just free her, what do you think?"

Chris sat up "You're not going," he said "It's not safe,"

Penny shook her head "Yes I am, you're not going alone,"

"I can handle it – you're staying where you're safe," he said.

"No way," she said adamantly "I'm going with you,"

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked.

"It's a family trait," she reminded him.

"I'll think about it okay?" he replied.

Penny nodded satisfied with his answer. She took the book off him and began looking for demons. "Oh Chris, remember this guy? He tried to take Kat but she beat him with a baseball stick?" she laughed. She looked beside her and saw Chris on the floor gasping for breath.

"Oh my god," she screamed "Chris?" she said leaning beside him.

"Paige? Leo?" she called "Anyone?" she noticed an arrow stuck in his body and examined it. It had a symbol of a tree and a gun on it. She froze solid. She knew what that meant.

It was a darklighter that attacked.

A darklighter from the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

A/N: thanks for your reviews they mean a lot

**Future Arrivals.**

**2006.**

"Piper?" yelled Penny "Phoebe, Paige? I need you guys," she pushed back a strand of Chris's hair as a tear slid down her cheek. Chris's ghostly white pale face scared her; she had never seen him like this.

"Come on Chris," she urged, "Stay with me,"

Chris coughed slightly "Penny-," he began.

She shook her head "No, don't talk. Save your breath," she glanced at the door "Come on somebody?" she pleaded.

Just then Piper came fleeing in "Nelly, what's wrong?" Piper gasped when she saw Chris dying on the floor "Oh no, Leo," she called. Leo orbed in "What?" he asked.

Piper pointed towards Chris "heal now," they both went to sit by Chris's body as Leo placed his hands above Chris's body and a yellow light glowed above it.

"Why's it taking so long?" demanded Penny.

Leo hesitated "It's – He won't heal," he stated.

"He what?" she asked faintly "Oh my god," she paused "Take him to Magic School and call the elders to heal him together,"

"Magic school?" asked Piper "What's that?"

Leo hesitated slightly "I don't know - ," he began but Piper noticed the look in Penny's eyes – she didn't know if it was hatred or sadness. "Leo, just go," she said gently "please,"

Leo placed his hands on Chris but Penny stopped him "Wait," she flinched "This is going to hurt," and pulled the arrow out of his body.

Leo then orbed off with Chris in tow; Penny wiped her tears from her face and got the scrying kit from the trunk.

Piper narrowed her eyes at the girl "Uh Nelly?" she said "How did you know they were going to be in there," she paused when she noticed Penny scrying with the arrow "What are you doing?"

"Scrying for the dark lighter," she said calmly.

"You're not going after any darklighter Missy," she replied.

"What are you going to do about it, huh? You don't own me heck you don't even know me so back off," she said angrily. Piper backed away slightly "Uh, have you forgotten you're in my house?"

"It won't always be," she muttered under her breath. She continued scrying "If you're not going to help, please leave," she said. Piper sighed "I can't let you do this without supervision," she grabbed a chair "Alright what are we looking for?"

Penny smiled brightly at her aunt.

**Restraunt.**

Phoebe entered the restraunt she arranged to go to with Jason, she entered and scanned the room for him. She noticed him sitting in the corner and sauntered over to him. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey," she said warmly "I like the area you picked,"

"Only the best for you," he replied.

Phoebe smiled "Stop," she paused "I still want an explanation you know," she said as she picked up a menu.

"An explanation?" he asked "I already gave you one,"

"I know but I want a proper one," she scanned the menu carefully "Hm, it all looks so good. I don't know what I want,"

Jason placed his menu on the table "Phoebe, I told you the truth. Would you like to lie to you?"

"I know," she said "But you only briefly explained,"

"I told you the truth, what else do you want?"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow "I already knew you were telling the truth but now that you keep insisting you were telling the truth it's making me doubt it and you're coming across as suspicious,"

Jason sighed, "You're impossible, you know that?"

Phoebe nodded "But I'm no fool,"

The waiter approached them "Have you decided?"

"Two lobsters please," said Jason handing his menu to the waiter.

"I don't want a lobster," stated Phoebe. She glanced at the menu "Hm if I ordered the steak could I get it medium rare?"

The waiter shook his head "No, you can only get it rare,"

She bit her lip "What about the salmon? Could I have it not smoked?"

The waiter shook his head "No,"

"For god sakes Phoebe just get the damn lobster," said Jason.

"You don't own me," said Phoebe. She paused "The pasta?" she asked. The waiter nodded "Any drinks?" he asked.

Jason nodded "Two champagnes to start," he paused and looked at Phoebe "Is that okay with you?"

Phoebe nodded "Yes it is," the waiter then walked away.

Jason rolled his eyes "You can't get pasta at a restraunt like this Phoebe,"

"I can get what I want," she said coldly. Her phone rang, she glanced at the number which was unknown. "Excuse me," she said and got up.

She walked into the bathroom and answered it. "Phoebe Halliwell speaking," she greeted "Who's this?"

"Phoebe," came Todd's voice "How are you?"

"Todd?" she said in exasperation "How did you get my number,"

"You're in the phonebook," he laughed.

"Right," she replied "So what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you want to hang out for abit?"

Phoebe sighed "I'd love to but I can't. I'm in the middle of something. I'm sorry," she said.

There was a long pause "okay. I should have asked sooner. Bye,"

"Bye, I'm so sorry again," and hung up. She sighed and went to salvage what was left of her date.

**Alleyway.**

Paige orbed into a pile of old dirty boxes. "Ewe," she said, "This is so gross," she examined the area; it was old and shabby looking. "Why is my charge here?" she muttered. She walked towards a group of young kids and coughed "Uh is they're a Will here?" she asked.

The tallest one woof whistled "Who's she Will?" turning to an average sized kid who shrugged "No idea,"

"I'm from social services," she announced. The kids all looked at each other and ran away including Will.

"Ugh," she groaned. She waited a few moments and sensed for when he was alone and orbed to him.

He was standing outside an old corner shop sitting on the windowsill. He froze when he saw her "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" he was about to run away but Paige grabbed him.

"I'm a social worker," she said "My name's Paige – don't worry I just want to talk?"

He looked at her sceptically "Why?" he asked.

"I saw you on the streets and you seem like a harmless kid, why are you hanging out with those losers?" she asked.

"They're not losers – they're my friends," he defended.

"Really?" she asked, "They don't seem very friendly,"

Will paused "I have to go," and ran away from her.

Paige sighed and slumped on the windowsill. She could tell it would take a long time to get through to this kid.

**Halliwell Manor.**

"Yes," said Piper "He'll be alright," She paused "No, Leo's taken him to Magic School and asking the elders to heal him," She scoffed "I know, I never knew it existed either," she nodded "Alright, have fun. Bye," and hung up.

She sat beside Penny who was slumped on Aunt Pearl's couch "That was Phoebe," she said "He'll be alright, he's a strong kid,"

Penny nodded, tears rolling down her face "He's all I have,"

Piper slightly shocked she was opening up to her tried to keep it going "What do you mean?" she asked.

"My whole family is dead," she said "The only surviving ones joined the evil side," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Really?" she asked slightly shocked. She froze; she had found out Wyatt was an evil overlord and she was afraid he was the reason this young twelve year old had noone left.

"Oh my god," she said "I'm so sorry," she replied.

Penny shook her head "It's not your fault,"

Piper nodded; but she knew it was. She knew it was Wyatt that was the cause for her pain and she couldn't help but wonder would it have happened if she were a good mother.

Just then Leo orbed in and had a bright smile "He's healed," he said.

Penny sighed with relief "That's wonderful, where is he?"

"I made him rest at Magic school," said Leo.

"You really need to tell me about magic school," said Piper.

"Can I see him?" asked Penny. Leo nodded "Sure," he grabbed her hand and they both orbed off leaving Piper with her thoughts.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for you reviews, they mean so much. It really inspires me to keep writing. Sorry for the delay – I had trouble thinking of what to write for this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

A/N: I decided to post another chapter because I won't be able to update until Sunday J I never realized I had the same Chapter Title on chapter 7 that I did for chapter 6. Oops. I decided not to write of Penny and Chris at magic school because it'd only drag out the chapter.

Interrogating the darklighter

**Halliwell Manor.**

Penny sat in the attic perched over a cauldron making a potion. Piper walked in and sighed at the sight. The kid should be in her own time playing with her friends not going after demons and making potions.

"Nelly, you are not going after the demon," she said sternly.

"Yes I am," she said not looking away from the cauldron.

"You're only a kid," said Piper "My sisters and I will,"

Penny shook her head "I need answers,"

"Like what?"

Penny sighed "My sister is trapped in a dungeon and he might have answers for me," she said.

Piper nodded slowly "I see," she paused "I thought your sister died," she said gently.

"She is," said Penny "But my oldest sister is still alive,"

Piper closed her eyes "I'm sorry, I'll help. I know what it's like to lose a sister – it's heartbreaking but to lose two? That would break me," she walked over to her "What's your plan?"

Penny shrugged "I was thinking of trapping it in a crystal cage, interrogating him and then killing him,"

"Are darklighters different in the future?" asked Piper.

Penny nodded "They're more powerful,"

"Why don't you kill his past self? That will kill him too,"

"But his past self won't have answers to where my sister is," pointed out Penny "We have to after the future version," she paused "It might take the power of three for this one,"

Piper nodded "We can handle it. But can you?"

Penny nodded "Yes, I can. But don't tell Chris," she said.

"Why?" asked Piper.

"He has this weird idea that I shouldn't be going after demon's in the past even though I've been going to the underworld with him since I was 9,"

"He's such a good role model," muttered Piper.

"He is," protested Penny "He needed me. I'm the only person in the family who has premonitions," she said.

Piper nodded "I see," she took a deep breath "Let's make this potion,"

**Kitchen.**

"Why didn't you tell me you had a new charge?" whined Phoebe. Paige rolled her eyes "You haven't exactly been around lately and I only found out about it yesterday,"

Phoebe nodded "I know, I'm really sorry. I've been so stressed with work lately and -," she stopped "But that's great," she grinned.

"It's going to be really hard," admitted Paige "I remember how wild I was back then – I never talked to anyone,"

Phoebe nodded "Yeah, I was the same. But if anyone can get through to him you can. You just got to have faith,"

Paige nodded "You're right," she rose an eyebrow "How're things with Jason?" she asked.

Phoebe groaned, "I really don't know. He's gotten so weird lately,"

"What do you mean?" asked Paige drinking her coffee.

"Last night at dinner he ordered for me before I got a chance to open my mouth," shrugged Phoebe.

"Maybe he was being spontaneous?" asked Paige.

Phoebe nodded "I doubt it."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I don't want to nag at him for every little thing," she glanced at the clock "I must go. What are you doing for the day?" asked Paige.

"Nothing," she admitted, "I might go to Richards. I haven't seen him in abit,"

"Right," nodded Phoebe "Bye Paigey," and left.

Paige sipped her coffee and orbed away.

**Magic School.**

"Can I please go?" pleaded Chris to Ms Donovan as he followed her over to the book case.

She shook her head "Afraid not kiddo, Leo said you had to wait until he came," she said fixing the books.

"It's been a day," he groaned "What's taking him so long?"

"You know, a lot of people would be glad of a break. I know I would,"

Chris sighed "Not me. I want to finish what I came to do,"

"Why did you come?" she asked "I mean twenty years in the past?"

"To save the future," he said simply.

"Why? What happens in the future?" she asked.

"Future consequences," he replied as he sat on a chair.

"Wow, I bet that phrase gets annoying," she remarked.

Just then Leo orbed in "Hi Ms. Donovan," he greeted. He looked at Chris "Ready to go?" he asked.

Chris bounced off the chair "Yes,"

Leo nodded "Thanks for taking care of him," he said to Ms Donovan.

"No worries," she paused "He's very neurotic,"

Leo rolled his eyes "Tell me about it," he took Chris and orbed him into the attic to Piper and Penny.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Chris as he peered over Penny's shoulder. She grinned when she saw him "Trying to find the dark lighter. He's from the future," she said.

"He's what?" exclaimed Chris "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get you stressed," shrugged Penny.

"Don't blame her – she was trying to be nice," defended Piper.

Chris sat beside them "Fine," he relented "What's the plan?"

"Trap him in a crystal cage and try to interrogate him about PJ,"

"Who's PJ?" asked Leo.

"My sister," replied Penny "So will we go?"

"We should get one of the sisters to come aswell," said Chris.

Piper nodded "Pheebs is at work," she paused "Paige," she yelled.

Within moments Paige orbed into the attic "Yes?"

"You need to come with us. We're going after the future dark lighter," announced Chris. He threw her the crystals "You trap him from the back and I'll trap him from the front," he looked at Penny "Did you scry?"

She nodded "Yep, he's at 56th street," and they orbed away.

**56****th**** street.**

They all arrived at the street where the dark lighter was supposed to be.

"Is this the right place?" asked Paige.

Penny nodded "Yeah, you two go that way and we'll go -," but she was cut off by the sound of Paige yelling "Dark lighter," she orbed two crystals behind him whilst Chris orbed two in front of him.

"Damn it," he cursed. He recognized Chris straight away.  
"Ah Christopher. Long time no see." He greeted.

Chris gave him a dark look "It was you Urvel?" he asked.

"You know him?" asked Paige confused.

"Chris and I are old friends," Urvel informed them. Paige gave Chris a bewildered look "You were friends with a darklighter," she turned to Piper "How do we know he's not a demon,"

"We're not friends," spat Chris "He's trapped me in the dungeons a few times," he shrugged "No big deal,"

"That sounds like a picnic in the park," remarked Paige sarcastically. "Shush," said Piper "Shut up Missy Paige.

"Where's my sister?" demanded Penny.

"Sister?"

"PJ," spoke Chris "Where is she?"

"Ah, miss PJ?" Urvel shrugged "I have no idea. Wyatt doesn't let any demons near her,"

Piper froze. Wyatt? "Did you just say Wyatt?" asked Piper.

"Why, who else? He's the most powerful person on the planet,"

"Where is my sister?" repeated Penny furiously "Tell me," she raised a vial "Don't make me use this because I will,"

"Spoken just like your mother," smirked Urvel "She was quite the demon fighter," he paused "And a demon lover, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Shut up about my mother," said Penny with clenched teeth "You have no right," she said raising the vial.

"Too bad Lord Wyatt killed her," said Urvel.

Tears slid down Penny's cheeks "Shut up,"

"You better stop right there before we kill you," said Chris.

"You won't – you need me for information," he said. He glanced at Piper "I wonder does she know that you're-," he was cut off by Penny throwing a vial at him.

She didn't look at Piper, Paige and Chris's shocked expressions. "He knew nothing," she said and stalked off.

Piper was frozen solid; "Wyatt killed her mother?" she asked faintly.

Chris nodded "Wyatt killed a lot of people, excuse me, I need to see if she's okay," and followed her.

"I can't believe Wyatt killed her mother," said Piper.

Paige hugged her sister "We can change that now," she said. She scrunched up her face "Lord Wyatt?"

Piper shook her head "I don't even want to think about it. Take me home please," she asked.

"What about Chris and Penny?" asked Paige.

"Somehow I think they want to be alone," and they orbed away.

Chris caught up with Penny "Pen, are you okay?"

"Go away Chris," she said coldly "I want to be alone,"  
"I need to make sure you're okay," he said.

"Oh yes, I'm brilliant. My parents and sister are dead, my other sister is trapped in a dungeon, and my aunts and uncles are dead with half of my cousins and the other half are working for evil. Not to mention I'm stuck in the past," she said tears falling down her face.

Chris hugged her "I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault, its Wyatts," she sobbed.

"We'll fix this," said Chris "I promise you,"

"What if we can't? What if it's his destiny?"

Chris paused "You may not know the good Wyatt but I do. He was not always evil,"

"What if he was but you just didn't see it?"

Chris closed his eyes for a moment "I will do anything to save the future Pen and if I can't save him, I'll stop him,"

Penny looked at Chris and saw the determination in his eyes and nodded "Okay," she mumbled "Will you take me home?" Chris nodded and orbed them both into the manor.

Once they arrived to the manor Penny immediately went into the kitchen.

She walked in and found Paige and Piper sitting at the table.

"Hi Nelly," greeted Paige "Are you alright?"

Penny nodded "Yeah, I'm starving though," she grabbed bread out of the cupboard and began making a sandwich.

"Are you okay?" asked Piper in a barely audible voice "I mean,"

Penny waved her hands "I'm fine. Really." She paused "I'm sorry you had to hear that,"

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

"About Wyatt. I know you're going to ask, did he really kill my parents and yes he did. But I know deep down he's good. Chris will fix it by finding who turns him, just have faith" said Penny.

Piper nodded "I know," she said "Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For having faith in Wyatt,"

Penny nodded "I do," just then Phoebe walked in "I just had the worst day at work."

Penny bit her lip "I have to go," she said hastily and left the room.

She went up to the attic where she saw Chris infront of the book. "Whatcha' doing?" she asked peering over his shoulder.

"I've a plan," he announced.

"A plan for what?"

"To save Prue," he beamed.

Penny smiled "You do? That's great."

Chris nodded "I must speak to the sister's, I'll be back in a second," and orbed away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed.

A/N: I couldn't wait to write this part so I had to do it asap. I'm not sure if I should continue this story – it's starting to come abit depressing.

Penny drummed her fingers on the table impatiently; Chris had told her to wait in the attic while he sorted something out before they went to the future. She couldn't wait. She had to save her sister.

"I'm all set," said Chris clapping his hands as he walked in. The sisters followed him in.

"Great," she said "Let's say the spell," she glanced at the sisters "Will I be coming back?" she asked.

Chris bit his lip "Nelly, you're not coming," he said.

"Don't be silly, of course I am," she scoffed.

Chris shook his head "I'm not putting you in any more danger,"

A tear began to slide down her cheek "But Chris -,"

"No but's. The sisters have agreed to take care of you while I'm gone,"

"I don't need to be taken care of. I need to save my sister,"

"Nelly, you're twelve," stated Chris "You're not leaving,"

"No-,"

Chris slyly shoved a letter in her pocket "If I'm not back in two months time give this to Piper okay? It explains everything,"

Penny shook her head sobbing, "No, I'm coming,"

"Stop being so stubborn, okay? You're not going," he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug "Don't get into anymore trouble okay? I love you," he said.

Nelly began to sob uncontrollably "I love you too," she paused "What if he kills you?" she asked, "I'll have noone-,"

"Even if he does and I'm not back you and the sisters will save the future, I know you can,"

He took a deep breath and faced the triqueta "Protect her, please," he said to the sisters "Goodbye," and said the spell to take him to the future.

Phoebe put her arms around Penny and for once Penny didn't break away – Phoebe had noticed whenever she entered a room Penny left. Whenever she tried to talk to her she'd go all shy and Phoebe didn't know why. But she was glad the girl felt comfortable around her now.

**2026.**

Chris landed in the Halliwell Museum with a thud. He glanced around; he hated being back here, he wished to be back in the past where the attic was normal instead of being in this cold place.

He walked slowly down the stairs where he saw a tour group leave the foyer towards the door. He hastily ran down the stairs and hid behind the back of the group and left.

He examined the area; it was still rundown, people fighting and no houses in sight – it was a disaster but he had to get to the resistance. He needed them.

He orbed to the headquarters and ran to the main office. He opened the door and found Kyle Brody sitting by himself.

"Chris?" he said in surprise "We missed you," he paused "The future hasn't changed yet?" he said worriedly.

"I haven't changed it yet. I need to save Prue," he said.

Kyle bowed his head in sadness "Prue and Penny are missing,"

"Penny's with me. But Prue is locked up in a dungeon in China,"

"She is?" asked Kyle "We need to get her,"

Chris shook his head "No, I do. I came to let you know I'm taking Prue back to the past with me. I can't leave her here,"

Kyle nodded "Understandably," he looked outside "You better hurry," Chris nodded and orbed away;

He orbed into the dungeon and glanced at all the empty cages; he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Wyatt wasn't one to leave cages empty. He walked slowly down the path. He passed at least 40 empty cages before he came to a halt.

He could hear screaming.

It was Prue.

He ran down the path following the screams; he followed the path until he reached a door and he knew she was behind it.

He slowly opened the door and saw her in the cage. Without thinking he ran inside and screamed "Prue," she smiled when she saw him "Chris?" she said happily "What are you doing here?"

"To save you, of course," he said.

"Have you seen Penny? Is she okay?"

Chris nodded "She's with me. She's alright,"

"Crap," muttered Chris when he saw Wyatt and his army enter.

"Chrissie," smiled Wyatt "What a surprise? What are you doing here?"

"Saving my cousin," retorted Chris trying to untie Prue.

"Not so fast," said Wyatt. He blinked and Chris was immediately trapped in a cage. "You're not going anywhere," said Wyatt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed blah, blah, blah.

A/n: sorry for the update delay, I was debating whether to continue or not. Mm okay I decided t continue for now, thank you guys for reviewing and for your sweet comments.

**2026.**

Chris glared at Wyatt; his eyes full of hatred and disgust. How had he turned into such an evil, power hungry tyrant?

"Let me go Wyatt," said Chris for what seemed to be the 50th time.

Wyatt laughed "Yeah, right" he replied. "How are you brother?"

"I'm not your brother. At least not Evil Wyatt's," said Chris.

"Don't be ridiculous Chris, of course you are,"

Chris scoffed "I disowned you, remember?"

"Oh yes," said Wyatt "I remember that day well. I know it as the day you betrayed me," he recalled.

"You're the one who turned evil – not me,"

"Chris," said Wyatt calmly "Didn't I tell you there is no such thing as good or evil – it's all about power and I have the most,"

"And you think that's something to be proud of?" said Prue angrily.

"Noone asked you," snarled Wyatt.

"Don't talk to her like that," defended Chris.

Wyatt sighed, "Any outsider would think Prue and her little brat of a sister were your _**sisters**_," he rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think that?" asked Chris.

"You're always either saving them or protecting them,"

"You say that like it's a bad thing?" asked Chris.

"It is; you're mine and Melinda's brother – not theirs," he replied.

"Someone's jealous," said Prue.

But Chris froze; his eyes widened in hope "She's alive?"

"Yes, she is. Very much so," said Wyatt.

"How did you not know she was alive?" asked Prue to Chris.

"I suspected he killed her – isn't that what he does to everyone?" said Chris.

"I would never ever kill my sister," said Wyatt "nor my brother,"

"Yeah right," scoffed Prue "You'd kill anyone for power,"

"Give me a little credit," said Wyatt.

"You want credit? After everything you've done?" asked Prue.

"Join me Chris," offered Wyatt "For Melinda,"

Chris shook his head "I can't,"

"Join me or she dies," said Wyatt.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't kill her?" asked Prue.

Wyatt groaned, "You're like an alarm that won't shut off, shut up witch," he spat.

"So-ory," said Prue sarcastically.

Wyatt turned to Chris "I won't kill her – but I can't promise that none of my demons will unless I tell them to back off,"

"Why don't you just tell them to back off anyway? With or without Chris," asked Prue.

"Shut up, woman," he said, "You're more annoying then Aunt Paige was,"

"I can't," whispered Chris "I just can't,"

"The power of three is useless without all three of us,"

"There is no power of three anymore, remember?" said Prue.

Wyatt closed his eyes for a moment; silently cursing her but ignored her.

"Chris – you, I and Melinda can reconstitute it." He offered.

"No,"

Wyatt's expression changed; he glared coldly at his brother "I've tried to be nice. You will join me or else Melinda dies. Your choice,"

"You're evil," shouted Prue "That is so horrible,"

"Shut up," yelled Wyatt.

Prue glanced at Chris who had been silent for awhile "Chris," she said in shock "You can't really be considering this,"

"She's my sister Prudy, you'd do the same for Penny or Parker," he pointed out. Tears fell down her face "Chris," she said.

"I'm sorry Prue," he said. He looked at Wyatt "Fine,"

Wyatt grinned, "You will?" he paused and looked at Chris "How do I know you really want to?"

"I don't," said Chris fiercely "But I want to save my sister,"

Prue's face brightened when she remembered her earlier encounter with her little cousin "Wait Chris, Mel is -,"

"Hush," said Wyatt orbing a plank in her mouth. He blinked Chris out and patted him on the back "I'm proud, brother,"  
"I'm not," muttered Chris "I hope you know this isn't for you. It's for Melinda and her safety,"

"I understand," nodded Wyatt.

"Can I see her?" asked Chris.

Wyatt paused and then turned to his right hand demon "Fetch my sister,"

The demon did as he was told and left the room; the seer entered "Lord Wyatt, we have a problem," she said. They were both engaged in a heated argument over a demon.

Chris glanced at Prue who was sobbing. He moved a chain with his telekinesis. She glanced at him in shock.

"Shush," he whispered. After five minutes she was free. He grabbed her and orbed to the manor.

"Chris what are we-," began Prue but Chris shushed her.

"We don't have much time," he said "Draw the triqueta,"

"I knew you hadn't turned," she grinned but began to draw the symbol when she caught Chris's stern look.

Chris flicked through the book of shadows looking for the time travel spell; he found it and tore it out of the book.

"I'm done," announced Prue. Chris nodded "Good, ready?" Prue nodded and grabbed his hand.

"I should have known," rang Wyatt's evil voice.

Chris turned around "I have to go,"

"You betrayed me,"

"No I didn't-,"

"You lied, though," pointed out Wyatt "Pretending to be evil,"

"To save my cousin," said Chris in a raised voice.

"Come in Mel," ordered Wyatt. Melinda Halliwell entered the room wearing a blank expression when she saw Chris and Prue.

"Mel," breathed Chris "You're okay," he smiled sadly "You're evil,"

Prue nudged Chris "She's-,"

"Join us," urged Wyatt "We're nothing without you,"

"Go to hell," spat Chris.

"Chris, Mel is-," began Prue but before she could finish Chris grabbed her hand and recited the spell.

The portal opened up and they went through it to find a startled Paige and Richard sitting in the attic.

A/N: I might upload another chapter tonight, if I have time I'm really excited to write the next one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed blah, blah, blah.

A/n: This is what happened in the past whilst Chris was in the future. Remember time goes by differently so even though Chris was only in the future for a day, he was gone for three days in the past. Didn't think I'd get it up so fast but here you go. Nice long chapter. Longest I've ever done. Thanks lizardmomma, charmedaddict11, taika-tala, obsessedwreading, bekaroo and guest(s) for being such loyal reviewers so happy you like the story.

**CharmedOpal: **Thank you. That's how I was trying to portray her, glad it came across well

**2026.**

**Monday:**

Phoebe stood at the door of her bedroom at sighed at the sight; Penny was curled up in her bed sobbing uncontrollably. Phoebe walked down to the foyer where Piper was cleaning up.

"How is she?" asked Piper.

"She's crying," said Phoebe "I really want to know more about her,"

"I do too, I have no idea who she is," said Piper.

"No, I want to know about her life. It seems horrible," said Phoebe.

"Yeah," replied Piper "She told me her family is dead,"

"Well her parents and older sister are," said Phoebe "And her cousin and two of her aunts, her other cousins besides Chris are evil and her other older sister is trapped in a dungeon,"

"How do you even know this?" asked Piper.

"She told me," replied Phoebe.

"Sounds like it was quite a moment," commented Piper.  
"I feel like I know her or something," said Phoebe "Do you?"

Piper shook her head "No, I find her annoying though,"  
"Piper," scolded Phoebe "She's twelve,"  
"Maybe annoying isn't the right word," said Piper "I meant I find her ways annoying. Y'know the demon hunts? She's only a little girl she shouldn't be going to the underworld,"

Phoebe nodded "She's been going since she was seven,"

"I blame the family; they shouldn't have let that happen,"

"Yeah," said Phoebe "I don't know."

"She's really messy aswell," sighed Piper "She never makes her bed, you'd swear I'm her slave or something,"

Phoebe laughed, "I have to go to work. Keep an eye on her, okay?" and left the foyer.

Piper gazed up the stairs before returning to cleaning.

**Alleyway.**

Paige walked down an alleyway; she had heard Will's calls and orbed immediately to his location.

"Will?" she called loudly; she though it best not to mention it was her. She gasped when she saw him slouched against a wall oozing blood. She ran and kneeled beside him raising her hands over the cut. Within seconds it was healed.

He jumped up "W-what are you?" he said in fear. "You-I,"

"Calm down – I'll explain everything but not here," she held out her hand "You need to trust me, okay?" Will looked at her for a moment; he gulped and timidly took her hand and they orbed off.

**Bay Mirror.**

Phoebe sat at her desk reading her letters; she had been there for three hours and needed to check on Penny. She dialled Piper's number.

"Hello, Piper Halliwell speaking,"

"Piper," greeted Phoebe "How's Nelly?" she asked.

"She's fine – she just got out of bed now," replied Piper.

"Great, I'm glad," she said "I've been so worried,"

"Yeah," said Piper "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Phoebe scanning a letter "Why?"

"You're awfully concerned about Nelly," remarked Piper.

"Of course I am, are you saying you're not?"

"No, of course I am but you're smothering her,"

"Don't be ridiculous,"  
"I'm not. Since Chris left I've noticed she's been more comfortable around you and she's leaning on you for support,"

"You've gotten all of this in just a day? He left yesterday,"

"Because it's been happening all day. First she hugged you for about ten minutes, then you guys had a long talk and now you're ringing from work to check up on her?"

"She's a twelve year old girl Piper, she's here without her family. I'm trying to be nice and helpful,"

"Okay," said an unconvinced Piper.

"What would you do if you're best friend liked you but you didn't like them?" asked Phoebe.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a letter I'm reading," answered Phoebe "Well?"

"I'd blow them up,"

"No you wouldn't,"

"You're right I wouldn't; I'd tell them the truth," said Piper.

"Hm okay. I better get back to work. I'll talk to you at home,"

"Okay, bye Pheebs," and hung up.

Phoebe sighed and tried to concentrate on her letter but she couldn't. All she could think about was Penny and why she felt like she knew her.

**Halliwell Attic.**

"So, you and your family are witches?" asked Will faintly "Like real magic and stuff?"

Paige nodded "Yep, and I'm your whitelighter. I'm here to protect you,"

"But I'm not a witch," said Will.

"I know," she paused, uncertain whether she should tell him or not, "But you've a great destiny to fulfil and alcohol is not the answer,"

"Is this a joke?" said Will standing up angrily.

"A joke? What, no," said Paige "Sit down,"

"No, my father put you up to this right?" he said.

"No he didn't – sit down," repeated Paige.

"I'm not sitting down – tell me the truth. Did my father put you up to this?" he demanded.

"No," repeated Paige "He did not,"

Will paused and dawdled for a moment "So if he didn't who did?"

"Nobody put me up to this. I really am here to protect you,"

"But you don't know me?" he asked in confusion.

"That doesn't matter – I always help people I don't know," she explained, "its kind of my job,"

"Didn't you say you're a social worker?" he asked.

Paige sighed "Yeah, that too," she lied not wanting to confuse him even more.

"This all seems fake," he said.

"Fake, how?"

"Magic and witches?" laughed Will "If the crew heard you,"

"The crew? That's all you can think about," she said shaking her head "So what? They're losers and they don't deserve you as a friend. You will do great things in life," she said.

"I'm out of here – this is ridiculous. Stop dissing my friends," he said and stormed out of the attic. Paige sat at the table and sighed.

**Tuesday:**

"He wouldn't listen at all?" asked a baffled Phoebe. Paige nodded dully pouring a cup of coffee "Not even to one word,"

"That's rough," sympathized Phoebe "You'll get through to him."

"What if I can't? This is my very first charge," sighed Paige.

Toast popped up from the toaster and Phoebe grabbed them "Why don't you ask Leo? He was a whitelighter," she glanced at the clock "I have to go. Good luck with Bill," she said and rushed out.

"It's Will," called Paige. She sighed "Leo," she yelled.

Within moments, blue orbs appeared "Paige," he greeted "Hi,"

"I need help," she replied.

"With Will," she groaned, "It's too hard,"

"You're his whitelighter; you'll figure it out,"

"What if I can't?" asked Paige "What if I'm deemed the worst whitelighter in history because I can't handle it?"

"You won't; every whitelighter has doubts on their first charge." He noticed the uneaten toast on Phoebe's plate. He picked it up "Here," he said handing her the toast.

"60 years as a whitelighter, and the best you have is toast?" she ate a bite "I mean, he's hanging around with the wrong crowd and getting drunk every night. He won't listen to anything I say to him," she took a big bite "Why don't you try to get to know him as a friend," asked Leo.

"Hello, I'm 25 and he's seventeen. Won't that look odd?"

"No, get to know him as his social worker. Do things social workers do,"

"Like what?" asked Paige.

"You were one once, do what you did before," he replied.

"I wasn't a social worker, remember? I quit when I got promoted,"

"But you studied it so you'll know,"

Paige nodded "I guess you're right,"

He grinned "Toast and venting – always works,"

Paige laughed, "Thanks, I got to go to Richards," and orbed off.

Piper entered the kitchen when she orbed off "Leo?" she asked.

"Oh, hey," he said awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Paige called me; she needed help with Will," he explained.

"Will?"

"Her new charge,"

Piper nodded "Right,"

"Can I see Wyatt?" he asked.

Piper nodded "Sure, he's playing in the sitting room" he smiled at her and went into the sitting room.

**Attic.**

Penny sniffed when she read through the book; she was feeling much better today. She kind of got over not going to the future. She didn't really want to – she was happy in the past getting to know the family she never had. The only reason she wanted to go back was to go save her sister but she knew Chris would do that.

She let herself bond with her mom and it was amazing; they had a long talk about her family – but what Phoebe didn't know was that it was her family too. She didn't go into much detail. She didn't even tell them their names she just had to tell her of her past and she was glad she did.

She found the entry she was looking for and got jotted down the ingredients for a potion; she was going to try and vanquish the demon that killed her mother. She had to.

She knew this was a dangerous demon; she had faced him before back then she was surrounded by her cousins. They were avenging Phoebe's death so Penny didn't do much work.

She went over to the cauldron and began adding ingredients one by one and when it was finished she said a spell to go down to the underworld.

**Bay Mirror.**

"Here," said Phoebe handing her column to her assistant Roy.

Roy nodded "Is that the finished draft?" he asked.

She nodded "yep, done and dusted," and he left the room. She began packing up her things when there was a tap on the door.

"Jason," smiled Phoebe "How are you?"

I'm alright, I guess." He said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You haven't been returning my calls in two days," he said.

"I know and I'm so sorry," she said, "its just there's a lot of family stuff going on right now,"

"Are your sisters okay?" he asked concerned.

"They're fine – just other stuff. Cousins," she said.

"I see, are you free for dinner tonight?"

Phoebe's mind wandered; she had no plans but she had decided to spend the night with Nelly watching movies and eating junk food. She wanted to distract her from Chris's absence for at least one night. The poor kid was worried sick.

"I can't, my uh cousin is in town and I promised to spend the night with her. Y'know catching up and stuff," she lied.

"What cousin?" asked Jason.

"Her name's Nelly," she said.

"Isn't that the name of the kid staying at your house?"

"How do you know about her?" asked Phoebe in alarm.

"I went by your house yesterday morning but a girl answered the door and said you already left. Said her name was Nelly," he replied.

"She did?" she said "She never told me," she paused "Aw, you came by?" she asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," he said.

Phoebe smiled "Thank you," she gave him a peck on the cheek. She glanced at the clock "I have to go but I can do breakfast tomorrow?"

Jason nodded "Looking forward to it already," Phoebe smiled and left the office.

**Halliwell Manor.**

Paige slumped on the couch and groaned, "What will I do about Will?" she asked Piper.

Piper shrugged "You're asking the wrong person. Did you see him today?" she asked.

"No," answered Paige "I got no calls. I spent the day with Richard and then I had to go to my temp job,"

"What job are you doing now?" asked Piper.

"Secretary," she answered "For some lawyer,"

Penny walked in and sat beside Paige "Hey," she said.

"Missy, where have you been all day?" asked Paige.

"Nowhere," shrugged Nelly innocently.

"I haven't seen you since last night," said Piper.

Paige turned to the girl "Where were you?"

"It's none of your business,"

"It is when you're staying under my roof,"

"I was in the underworld, okay?" said Penny.

"The what?" shrieked Piper "By yourself?"

"I've been doing it since I was 7 its no big deal," she shrugged.

"7 years of age? That's ridiculous. You won't be demon hunting in this house without supervision Missy," said Piper.

"That's not fair-," began Penny.

"Don't make me put you in a crystal cage," she threatened.

Penny laughed "You wouldn't,"

"Oh she would. Trust me," said Paige.

Penny sighed "Fine," and made a face at Paige.

Phoebe entered the house glowing "Hello," she greeted.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Paige gloomily.

"life is so wonderful," sighed Phoebe dreamily.

"What have you done with my sister?" said Piper in mock horror.

"And why are you acting so weird?" asked Paige.

"Jason and I have a breakfast date in the morning,"

"Breakfast isn't a date," laughed Piper.

"It so is," defended Phoebe.

Paige shook her head "'Fraid not sis,"

Phoebe looked at Penny "What do you think?"

"She's twelve," said Piper "How would she know?"

"Breakfast isn't a date," said Penny shaking her head.

Piper shrugged "What dya know, she does know,"

Phoebe sighed "Whatever,"

Paige sighed "I think I'm going to go to bed," she announced.

"It's only 9pm Missy Paige," said Piper "Why so soon?"

"I'm tired, goodnight," she said and disappeared up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Penny.

"She has a new charge and she's having problem's with him," explained Phoebe "Hey Nelly, do you want to watch a movie?" she asked.

Penny nodded "Sure, what one?"

"Kill it before it dies?" suggested Phoebe "It's my favourite,"

Penny nodded "Great,"

Piper sighed "Can I talk to you for a sec Pheebs?"

They both entered the foyer "You need to stop," said Piper.

"Stop what?"

"Acting like her mother," said Piper "She had one and she died. Don't try to fill the void. She'll either hate you or cling to you,"

"I'm not trying to act like her mother Piper,"

"It seems like it,"

"I'm being a nice person," said Phoebe "Maybe you should try it sometime," said Phoebe storming back into the sitting room leaving Piper dumfounded.

Two hours had passed since Phoebe and Penny began watching Kill it before it dies and the credits had just rolled.

"What time is it?" asked Penny dazily.

"Twelve am," replied Phoebe "It's time for bed,"

Penny nodded "Great movie," and began leaving the room.

"You thought it was good?" asked Phoebe.

Penny came to a halt and nodded "Yeah, I used to always watch it,"

"You did?"

Penny nodded again "Yeah, it was my mother's favourite,"

"It's my favourite too," she paused "You never talk about your mother," she knew it was a touchy subject but she needed Penny to open up about her family and past; for her own good. It was no use bottling it up.

Penny shrugged "I never do,"

"That's not good, you know,"

"Spoken like a true advice columnist," said Penny.

"Well I am," smiled Phoebe "So, your mother?"

"She was a great woman," said Penny "She was so strong,"

"In what way?" asked Phoebe.

"When my father died she was the glue. She held my sisters and I together. It was her that kept us alive," said Penny.

Phoebe nodded "Your sisters sound wonderful,"

"They were." Said Penny "Parker died,"

"Was Parker the oldest?" she asked.

"No, the second oldest. She was 6 years older then I."

"How did she die?"

"She saw my mother die," said Penny quietly "It destroyed her. She went up against upper level demons alone and it-it-she died," a tear began to slide down Penny's cheek.

"What about your oldest sister?" asked Phoebe.

"She's still alive – I hope. She got kidnapped," said Penny.

"Right, she's the sister Chris went to save? What's her name?"

Penny paused; she didn't want to say Prue, as Phoebe would put 2 and 2 together then "P.J," she said using her nickname.

"What about your father?"

"Why are you so nosey?" asked Penny.

"Excuse me?"

"It's question after question. I obviously don't want to talk about it, who would? Would you like if I interrogated you about your mother's death?" asked Penny angrily.

"I was trying to h-,"

"Help? Ha, yeah right, you were being nosy. Just leave me alone," and stormed off. Phoebe slumped on the couch.

Piper was right. Penny would either hate her or cling to her and Unfortunatly she was edging towards the hating route.

**Wednesday.**

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked Peny entering the kitchen setting the baby monitor on the table.

"Who knows, who cares," she muttered eating her cereal.

"Excuse me?" asked Piper.

Penny sighed "She tried interrogating me last night?"

"About?"

"My family,"

Piper rolled her eyes "I told her not to do it," she said. The door bell rang "I'll get it," said Penny bounding towards the front door. It was Richard holding flowers.

"Oh, hey," greeted Penny "Paige," she yelled.

"Are you the future girl?" asked Richard.

Penny nodded "Yeah, I'm Nelly. You're Richard right?"

Richard nodded "Yeah," he smiled when he saw Paige "Hey," She gave him a kiss "Hi, thank you," she said holding the flowers "They're lovely," she ushered him in "I'm up in the attic,"

They went upstairs and entered the attic "Why here?"

"Trying to find a demon," she said looking through the book.

"Did one attack?" asked Richard.

Paige opened her mouth to answer but suddenly Chris arrived in the attic with a girl in tow.

A/n: That's all for now. If you're following this story but not reviewing please, please review. They inspire me to continue the story knowing that I have readers. Thanks agai n to my current reviewers This long chapter is to say sorry for not updating in awhile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**Reunited Sisters.**

**A/N: ** Thanks lizardmomma, theorginalbitch, CharmedOpal, CharmedAddict11, MONEBUDDHA,

"Hi," greeted Chris as his aunt and Richard gave him a startled look.

"You're back," she grinned, "That's great," she turned towards t PJ "Who's she?" she asked.

"I'm Pr-," began PJ but Chris cut her off hastily "P.J, she's called PJ,"

"I like it," approved Paige "It's cute," she held out her hand "I'm Paige,"

PJ nodded but dismissed her hand "I know," she said coldly.

Paige threw Chris a confused look but Chris acted like he had no idea why she was behaving that way and shrugged.

"Who's this?" asked PJ turning to Richard.

"This is my boyfriend," said Paige "His called Richard,"

"Boyfriend?" mouthed PJ to Chris. He rolled his eyes and shushed her.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Richard said nodding his head.

"How was your trip?" asked Paige.

"It was okay, I managed to save PJ," replied Chris.

"Okay? You call being trapped in a dungeon okay?" said PJ.

"You were trapped in a dungeon!" exclaimed Paige "Why?"

"She didn't need to know that," said Chris "I need to teach you about time travel and the rules,"

"Don't teach her the phrase future consequences, please," begged Paige.

Paige narrowed her eyes at PJ and Chris "Wait a second, I never even asked you who she is?" she commented.

"It's a good thing you're not a cop, you wouldn't be very good at it," remarked PJ.

"She's Nelly's sister," replied Chris "Remember the mission?"

"I don't have a sister called Nelly?" said PJ.

Paige coughed "Ahem, so you're lying about that too?"

"Yes you do," said Chris "Your twelve year old sister,"

"You mean Pe-," but Chris cut her off "Nelly,"

PJ nodded "O-okay," she said. She paused "Wait, she's here?"

"I told you that?"

"No you didn't," she hit him on the arm "Chris," she whined.

"I told you,"

"No you didn't,"

"Did too,"

"Did not,"

"Shush," said Paige "Yes your sister's here,"

PJ's eyes softened "Can I see her, please?" she said in a barely audible whisper. Paige smiled and nodded "Sure, she's making brownies with Piper,"

PJ's eyes widened angrily "She's what?" and stormed out of the attic.

"She doesn't like us in the future, does she?" Paige asked Chris.

Chris merely shrugged and followed his cousin.

**Kitchen.**

"So, do I throw in the sugar now?" asked Penny.

"No," said Piper "Not until I whisk the eggs," Penny nodded and cooed at the gurgling baby Wyatt who was in his high-chair.

"Your food is amazing," Penny gushed. Piper blushed slightly "Thanks," she replied "I've always wanted to be a chef,"

"So why aren't you?" asked Penny.

"I've too much going on right now," she admitted "I've got the club, I've got Wyatt and all of the demon attacks," she paused "And two future kids to deal with," she added playfully.

"Hey," said Penny stuffing a square of chocolate in her mouth "I'm a pretty good house-guest you got to admit,"

Piper laughed and began whisking the eggs "Add the sugar," Penny threw the sugar in and spilled some on the counter.

"You got more on the counter then you did the bowl," said Piper. Penny grabbed a cloth and began to clean it "Sorry," she laughed.

PJ came storming in the door "What do you think your doing?"

"Um who are you?" demanded Piper to the newcomer. "And why are you in my house?"

"Oh my god," shrieked Penny bounding towards her sister "You're back, I missed you so much," she hugged her and then examined you "He didn't hurt you right? I mean you're okay?"

"Who's this?" said Piper looking at Nelly.

PJ laughed and hugged her sister; she couldn't stay mad at her "I missed you too sis," she threw Piper a glare "I can see you're keeping yourself busy," she said.

Piper nodded "Care to introduce yourself?" PJ nodded absent mindly "Sure, I'm PJ. Nelly's sister," Piper smiled "Chris found you? That's great, I'm Piper Halliwell,"

"We're making brownies," said Penny happily unaware of her sister's anger. "Piper's are so good,"

"I know," PJ muttered under her breath. She raised her voice slightly "That's great," she rubbed her eyes "I'm really tired,"

"Do you want to go to sleep?" asked Piper "You can take a nap here,"

"Mm thanks, where?" she asked.

"Nelly's staying in my sister Phoebe's room, you can nap there,"

PJ turned to Nelly "You're what?" she asked. She took a deep breath "I need to talk to you later," she turned to Piper "Okay, thanks,"

"Nelly, why don't you go show her? We need to take a little break because Wyatt's got a smelly nappy,"

PJ threw the baby a glare unaware that Piper was watching. Piper stayed silent, as she didn't want to start a row with the newcomer.

"Uh yeah sure. Come on," said Nelly leading her sister into the foyer.

They went up the stairs and entered Phoebe's room. PJ flopped on the bed "I haven't seen you in two weeks," began Penny "And that was your greeting?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"It's only been a week Pen," replied PJ "And what greeting?"

"You came in the kitchen so angry, I thought your head was going to explode. It's actually been two weeks," replied Penny.

"That's because Paige told me you were baking brownies with Piper," she paused "You know better then that Pen,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Penny.

"You can't be chummy with Piper or Phoebe," she said. She grabbed a magazine from the floor and began to flick though it.

"Why not?" she asked "I don't see why I can't,"

"Because they won't be in our future," said PJ "I don't want to see you get hurt," she said sadly.

"I won't. I know what I'm doing," said Penny.

"You think you know what you're doing," corrected PJ.

The door swung open revealing Phoebe who was reading the back of a DVD "Hey Nelly, do you want to watch this later?" she looked up and noticed PJ sitting on the bed "Oh hey," she said "Who are you?"

"This is my sister PJ," replied Penny "The trapped one,"

"The trapped one?" said PJ raising an eyebrow "Is that how you were referring to me?" she asked.

"No, I needed to describe what happened to you," she explained.

"Hmm I see," said PJ. Phoebe smiled at PJ "Great to finally meet you. I'm Phoebe Halliwell," she said.

"I know," she said "You're famous in the future,"

"I am?"

"Phoebe is famous now," said Penny.

"No she's not,"

"Is too,"

"Well I'm not famous, I'm an advice columnist," clarified Phoebe.

PJ put on a mock fascinated face "Wow, how exciting,"

"Actually it is," defended Phoebe.

"Can I just go to sleep now?" asked PJ.

Nelly nodded "Sure, I need to help Piper with the brownies," she said. Phoebe. "I'll go too," and they left the room leaving PJ with her thoughts.

**Attic.**

Paige groaned when she heard jingling in her head "Ugh, I have to go," she said to Richard "Will's calling me,"

"Is he still your charge?" he asked flicking through the book.

"Yeah," she replied "I'm finding it really hard though,"

"You better go," he said "I'll call you later,"

Paige nodded but eyed him suspiciously "Are you going to leave?"

He nodded "Sure, yeah," but kept his eyes on the book.

"Richard, put the book away and leave the room," she ordered.

"What, you don't trust me?" he asked.

"Actually no I don't," she waved her hands "Now go,"

He gave her a peck on the cheek and left. She orbed to where Will was. She saw a group of guys surrounded in a circle, she slowly made her way towards the group and saw two guys in the middle.

"Think you're tough, huh?" a boy yelled as he held up his fist.

"I'm s-sorry. Please Tim I-I didn't mean it," stuttered the second boy. Paige gasped in horror – it was Will.

"I don't care, I'm still going to smash your face,"

"Break it up," called Paige "Go away or I'll call the police," the boys gaped at her in horror and ran away hastily, all except Will who was slumped in a corner.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

Will nodded "I'm fine," he said "Thanks," he whispered.

"That's alright – couldn't let them hurt you, right?"

"Why do you always show up unexpected?" he asked.

"I told you, I'm always here to protect you," she replied.

He glanced at his watch "I-I got to go. Thanks again. Bye,"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To see my grandmother,"

"Okay, see you later kid," she said.

He nodded and walked away.

Paige sighed as she looked on;

**Kitchen.**

"She doesn't hate you," Penny said to Piper "She just finds it hard to trust people," she shrugged.

"I've only known her five minutes, I don't expect her to trust me straight away. Friendliness wouldn't hurt though," shrugged Piper taking a tray out of the oven "Yeah I don't think she likes me either," chimed Phoebe.

"She's just after being trapped in a dungeon, cut her some slack," said Penny as she took a brownie.

"Hmm," said Phoebe eating a brownie "I suppose," Chris entered the room "Hey," he greeted "Are they brownies?" he asked as he took one.

"Where's PJ?" he asked between mouthfuls.

"Phoebe's room," replied Penny "She's sleeping,"

"She must be wrecked," he commented.

"Yeah," said Penny chewing a brownie. "I'm going to go check on her and see if she's alright," and left the room.

"I have to go to the underworld," said Chris and orbed away.

Piper looked at Phoebe "Hmm I hope she won't be a problem," Phoebe laughed and grabbed another brownie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews In my story Used Karma never happened but I'm touching on the The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell's storyline for this chapter.

Penny sat at the end of PJ's bed eagerly awaiting her to wake up. It was the next morning and she hadn't woken up since her nap from the day before. She began to wonder the hell PJ had went through; what had Wyatt done to her? She shuddered at the thought of it.

"Pen, what are you doing?" PJ said dazily as she sat up.

"You're awake," grinned Penny "We've so much to catch up on,"

PJ gave her sister a slight smile "Great, can I wake up first?"

"Right, sure," she replied "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what is there to do?" she asked.

"We could go shopping?" said Penny "That could be fun,"

"Na," replied PJ "The clothes they wore in this time period is awful,"

"Yeah, true," agreed Penny "What about going to the underworld?"

PJ thought about it for a moment "Yeah, that'll be fun," she said "I've no clothes to wear,"

"Don't worry Phoebe will give you some," she said "I got these from the attic; they were her clothes when she was my age,"

PJ forced a smile "Gr-eat," she said.

"I'll go down to Piper," said Penny "Call me when your ready," and bounded out of the room.

PJ lay down on the bed and groaned loudly;

**Kitchen.**

"I don't like it," said Piper firmly.

"You don't have to like it," said Leo "It's there for a reason; you need to help them,"

"It doesn't match the décor," insisted Piper "And what are we going to do about our new decoration on the table?" she said sarcastically.

"Bring it back," said Leo "Now, they're expecting you,"

"Wait you knew about this?" demanded Piper furiously.

"No, no I didn't. I swear. But I know they are,"

Penny flounced in with a grin "Hey," she made a face "What's with the extra door?" she asked. "And the head in the foyer," she added.

"Apparently it's to do with some Magic School," said Piper.

"You don't sound too happy about that," laughed Penny.

"I'm not," she glared at Leo "Fine we'll go," she turned to Penny "Breakfast's on the table. I had no idea what PJ liked so I just made her toast, you didn't happen to see Phoebe or Paige anywhere?"

Penny shook her head "Nope, sorry," she said. "Phoebe might be at the Bay Mirror?" she tried.

"No, she's here." Said Piper absent mindly "Let's go before I change my mind," she said.

"Where are you going?" asked Penny.

"To save Magic School," said Piper. Penny followed them into the foyer "But what's happening at Magic School?" she asked. Piper picked up the head on the table.

"The headless horseman," said the head "It's attacking everyone,"

"The headless horseman?" asked Penny "Where have I heard that?"

"Wait," said Leo "You heard this story,"

Penny nodded "I think so," she said.

"Well, can you tell us anything useful?" asked Piper.

"It was so long ago when I heard the story, I was only around 5,"

"Who told you?"

"I think it was Paige," said Penny.

"Paige told you what?" she said coming down the stairs, she glanced at the door "That is so ugly," she commented.

"You knew us in the future?" asked Piper "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Chris said not to," shrugged Penny.

"How did you know us?"

"We have no time for this," the head shrieked "Let's just go to Magic School, Gideon's waiting for us,"

"Gideon?" asked Piper "Who's he?"

Penny scoffed but didn't say anything; she despised the headmaster.

Leo noticed this but didn't say anything; there was no time.

"Phoebe?" called Piper "Where are you?"

Within minutes Phoebe came flying down the stairs "Sorry, I had to lend PJ some clothes, are we going?"

Piper nodded "Yes, let's go," and they all disappeared into the door. Penny sighed; now what would she do? A few seconds later Piper popped her head around the door "Nelly, will you watch Wyatt for me?"

Penny nodded and smiled "Sure," as Piper left again. She went upstairs to find baby Wyatt.

She went upstairs and passed PJ's room. She backed up and entered.

"I found what we're going to do today," she announced. PJ looked up and smiled "You did? What is it?" she asked.

"Piper asked me to baby sit baby Wyatt," she replied.

PJ rolled her eyes "No thanks, I've better things to do,"

Penny looked at her sister in disappointment "What, why?" she asked.

"I don't want to go near that tyrant," she said.

"He's just a baby Prudy,"

"Why don't you spend a week in a dungeon being tortured by him, maybe you'll see it my way then," said PJ.

Penny looked at her, tears in her eyes and stormed out of the room. PJ looked on helplessly "Wait Pen, I'm sorry," she called "Come back," but she didn't. She stayed in Wyatt's room playing with him.

**Kitchen.**

Chris orbed into the unusually silent kitchen. He walked around calling everyone's names. He seized the opportunity of the house being empty and orbed up to the attic. He took full advantage of having the book to himself. Piper was still wary of him and didn't like him in the house unless he was talking to Penny.

"What are you doing?" said PJ pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh hey Prue," he greeted not looking up "Just flicking,"

She glanced at the entry he was on and grimaced "Chris," she began "That's not flicking. You can't go after him," she said.

"I already have,"

"You did?" she said faintly "And?"

"He's still alive,"  
"He'll kill you before you get the chance," said PJ.

"Not if I'm careful,"

"You're never careful,"

Chris sighed "Neither are you,"  
"Yes I am," she defended. "I'm all Pen has, I'm careful for her,"

"You were very careful when you got trapped, weren't you?"

PJ froze "That's not fair,"

Chris looked at the ground in shame "I know, I'm sorry," he paused "I have noone to be careful for,"

"Penny and I," she said gently "We need you." She paused suddenly thinking of her discovery "And Melinda,"

"Melinda's evil," he mumbled.

PJ shook her head vigoursly "No, no she's not," she said "I saw her orbs. They were blue," she said happily.

Chris froze "Why didn't you tell me that?" he accused "Are you serious?"

"I did, remember?" she pointed out "Going through the portal,"

Chris closed his eyes "Oh my god," he shook his head "Why would she pretend to be something she's not?"

"She doesn't want to feel the pain," guessed PJ. "I wonder if Junior and Kat are good too and they're pretending?" she asked.

"I don't know," he paused "We can't go back there,"

"Why not?" she asked "They're family too,"

"It's too dangerous," he said.

"She's your sister and they're your cousins. Our cousins,"

Chris nodded "We'll see, alright?" he said.

PJ shook her head "No we are," she insisted.

"I want to save them just as much as you too Prudy but once we fix Wyatt they'll be free anyway," he pointed out.

"What if we can't save him? What if this is his destiny?" she asked.

"It's not," said Chris "I know it's not,"

"But it could be,"

"If it is we go back and save them, alright?" he said.

"Okay," she said satisfied with his answer. She pointed to the entry "Are we going or what?" she grabbed his had they orbed off.

**Kitchen.**

It had been 6 hours since the sisters' left and Penny hadn't seen PJ or Chris anywhere. She knew they were together but she hoped they were okay. Neither of them were careful with their safety.

She heard noise from the foyer and hurried out with the gurgling baby. She was horrifed to see a headless Piper and a crowd of young people.

"Ow," yelled Piper "Easy with the hair," she said as Leo laid her head on a cabnet table.

"What's going on?" she asked Paige.

"Finding out the culprit," she replied.

"The culprit of what?" she asked.

"You've been minding the baby too long," she took Wyatt from her arms "Chris," she called loudly. Chris appeared with a disgruntled face "What?" he asked. Paige handed him Wyatt "Take him," she said "Give your cousin a break,"

Chris's face brightened up "Sure," he said seizing the opportunity. He went up the stairs followed by Penny "Where' PJ?" she asked.

"Underworld," he said putting Wyatt in his crib. "Come," he ordered.

"What?" asked a confused Penny. Within seconds a demon shimmered in, Chris pointed to the crib "That's the boy," the demon nodded and began to scan him.

Penny hit Chris "Are you crazy? That's a demon," she said.

"He's not evil," he assured her.

"All demon's are evil,"

"Not this one," said Chris.

"You know they'll kill you when they find out," said Penny.

"They're not going to find out unless a certain twelve year old tells," he raised an eyebrow "Is she going to tell,

Penny rolled her eyes "You know I won't tell," she said.

Leo and Paige burst in "What the hell is going on?" he demanded. Penny and Chris exchanged looks "I can explain," said Chris. Leo rushed towards Wyatt as the demon shimmered out. "What was he doing?" asked Paige worriedly. She glanced at Penny "Nelly?"

"Nothing bad," assured Chris.

"Nothing bad?" said Paige "Chris, his a demon,"

"That's what I said too," said Penny but received an annoyed look from Chris. Paige turned to Penny "Had you something to do with this?"

"No, she didn't," said Chris "It was all me,"

"I trusted you," said Leo, hurt evident in his eyes "I vouched for you,"

"Look, just let me explain," he began. Penny looked at her cousin sympathetically; he was only trying to help.

"Get out of here," said Leo coldly hugging Wyatt. Chris turned to Paige "Paige, please," he began.

"Get of here now," yelled Leo. Chris orbed away instantly.

Leo glared at Penny "Get out,"

"Leo, she did nothing," began Paige. Penny sighed, "It's fine Paige, I know where I'm not wanted," she paused "You should stop treating Chris that way. He's a great guy and he's actions are sincere and good. He's trying to save the future and that preventing _that_ from ruining the world. Trust me, this is not my world. My world is ugly, run down, demons fighting people on the streets and my family are dead," and left the room.

Penny sat in her room for the remainder of the room not daring to venture outside the door; she knew Leo would get mad at her. She had seen him at his worst and it wasn't pretty. He had been giving out to Chris at Magic School; blaming him for Piper's death, for not being able to heal and it was one of Penny's very first memories. She was standing shyly at the door. She replayed that memory all of the time, it wouldn't go away. She couldn't forget Chris's tearful expression, his quivering look and the way he just stood there. Scared and frightened.

She could hear noises downstairs; a lot of them. She wondered how they didn't get complaints from the neighbours. PJ burst into her room after a few hours and flopped on the bed.

"Hi Pen, whatcha' doing?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Leo gave out to me," she mumbled.

"Why?" asked a shocked PJ.

Penny explained the situation to PJ but PJ merely shrug "Don't mind him. They must have made up now though, the horseman is gone,"

"What happened?" asked Penny.

"It was Zac, remember Phoebe told us the story?" said PJ.

Penny nodded "I remember it now," she paused "Where's Chris?"

"He's at the club, the sisters are there too. Phoebe had a vision quest," she said.

"She did? Of what?"

PJ paused "You," she muttered.

"Me?" she asked in shock.

PJ nodded "Yeah, I think. She told us Piper had two sons. One of them looked ten and the other twelve,"

"Does she know about Chris?" asked Penny. PJ shook her head "No,"

Penny nodded "Thank god for that," she said "How did you know it was me?"

"Chris was ten when you were born," shrugged Prue "He was two when I was born so it couldn't have been me and he was four when Parker was born,"

Penny nodded "Wow," she breathed.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" asked PJ "Noone's home,"

Penny nodded "Yeah, sure. Which one?"

"Kill it before it Dies?" PJ asked. It was their favourite movie.

"Sure," they linked arms and walked downstairs.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to include a few story lines from the show. Got abit of dialogue from the episode.

So, I know people are reading I'll post a new chapter when I get 7 more reviews


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews

KatieK121: Yes, I was debating whether or not to have Phoebe find out but I decided on doing it another way. I feel it's too soon for her to find out yet.

**Cupid it Up**

"What happened next?" asked Penny as she fed baby Wyatt a spoon of baby food.

"I had a blonde wig on," groaned Phoebe "It was horrible," she paused "I'm always the one that gets stuck with the wigs,"

Piper laughed "It was hilarious, oh Nelly I wish you saw it." She glanced over at Penny "That spoonfuls too big," she said.

Penny grimaced "Sorry," and reduced the size of the food one the spoon. "What happened afterwards?" she asked.

"Richard stole my bottle and went all crazy with wishes. Then Ginny wished for us to die but Leo healed Piper so we didn't move on. Then I possessed Ginny and wished for her to be in the bottle. Now everything's fine and dandy," explained Phoebe.

"'Fine and Dandy'?" asked Piper "Since when do you say that?"

"Thought I'd find a new phrase," shrugged Phoebe.

"It doesn't work," replied Piper "It's weird," she sighed "It's not all fine and dandy for Paige though,"

"Why?" asked Penny eating a spoon of baby food "Hey, this stuff is actually really nice. Who knew?"

"Ew," said Piper "She broke up with Richard,"

Penny nodded "Oh pity, I thought they'd last forever," she said sarcastically. She knew they wouldn't as Paige married Henry in her future.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" asked Phoebe "You knew he wouldn't last?"

Penny nodded "Something like that," she laughed.

"Where were you yesterday?" asked Piper "When the whole ginny fiasco erupted? I didn't see you or PJ all day,"

"I was in the underworld with PJ," replied Penny.

Piper shook her head "You're far too young. Your sister should know better then to take you down there,"

The doorbell began to ring "I'll get it," said Piper. She took Wyatt out of his seat "Come on Mister," she cooed and they left the room.

"How's your sister doing?" Phoebe asked.

"She's okay," shrugged Penny "There's not much to do here,"

"Well that's what happens when you time travel," said Phoebe.

"We had no choice," Penny said suddenly getting defensive.

"I was joking Nelly – I didn't mean it literally," said Phoebe.

Penny nodded "Right – sorry," the door swung open revealing PJ "Hey," yawned as she entered the room. She grabbed a bowl from the press and began to pour cereal into it.

"Morning sunshine," said Penny "How was your sleep?"

"It was okay – I'm still wrecked," she replied getting milk from the fridge.

PJ swerved around suddenly "Phoebe is Piper pregnant?" she wondered.

Phoebe made a face "No," she said, doubts swirling in her mind. "She couldn't be?" she paused "She has been spending time with Greg….No she would have told me." Fear was evident in her face "She would have told me right? What if she said it to Paige,"

"Chill," said PJ "I was just wondering, that's all,"

Phoebe nodded "No she doesn't look it," she said "Why?"

"Um she looks it," lied PJ nervously. Phoebe made a face "No she doesn't," she said "I'm going to go check," and left the room hastily.

"What did you say that for?" said Penny "That didn't look suspicious at all Prudy," she said.

PJ poured milk into her bowl "It didn't. I was just thinking shouldn't Piper be pregnant with Chris? It's February 22nd," she said.

"So?"

"So, Chris's birthday is November, Piper and Leo should have done the deed already but they're spilt up," she explained.

"Wait does that mean…?"

"Yes, unless we get them together fast," said PJ.

"We better go find Chris," said Penny hurriedly "Chris," she yelled. Within minutes Chris appeared in the kitchen "What?"

"We need to get your parents together," PJ said bluntly.

"I know," he sighed, "I've been to fortune tellers and it has to be done in three days time or else…."

"Oh my god," breathed Penny "What can we do?" she asked.

"Love Potion?" suggested PJ.

Chris shook his head "No, that's not natural," he said.

"Would you like to wiped away from the face of earth?" asked PJ.

"That can be last resort," he said.

"What about a spell?" PJ suggested.

"What is your obsession with magic?" asked Chris.

"Well if I have it I might aswell use it," shrugged PJ "If you've got it flaunt it,"

"Didn't you tell me to never use my magic infront of mortals?" Penny asked her sister.

"Not literally Pen," replied PJ "So Chris, what will we do?"

He shrugged "I'm not sure but I don't think here is the place to discuss it," he said "Y'know eavesdroppers," he grabbed their hands and orbed them to magic school.

"You don't waste time, do you?" asked PJ lounging on the chair.

"Get up," ordered Chris "We'll surely be able to find something here,"

"Well I'm half cupid and so is Prudy, doesn't that make us one full cupid?" asked Penny looking through the books.

PJ laughed at her sisters logic "No Pen, that's not how it works," she paused "But there is two half cupids so we can surely come up with something,"

"How do you make people fall in love?" asked Chris.

"Well I use suggestion," she said "But Pen doesn't have that power,"

"What do you use?" he asked Penny.

"I use my blend of empathy and reality warping. I can find people's true feelings for someone and help them act on it, I call it empathy warping"

"So what if we did a mixture of the two?" he asked "PJ you try yours on Piper. Slip into her heart and implant thoughts. Penny you try Leo. Find his true feelings for Piper and make him act on it,"

PJ paused for a moment "Okay, if you're sure that'll work?"

Chris nodded "If it doesn't we can always try something else,"

"Okay," grinned Penny "Let's Cupid it Up,"

A/N: I did this short chapter because I need it as a stepping stone for my next chapter. Keep reviewing


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**Consequences.**

"Are you ready?" PJ asked her sister as they walked down the stairs together. Penny nodded nervously "I think so,"

They entered the foyer and looked at each other silently for a few moments "You first," urged Penny glancing around.

PJ sighed "Fine, but you have to do it, promise? Leo's in the sitting room playing with Wyatt," she paused "Remember don't channel his emotions. Make him act on it, okay?"

Penny nodded "I can control my power Prue," she whined.

PJ raised her eyebrow "You haven't used in awhile," she worried.

"I used it last month," she giggled.

"On who?"

"You and Dean," she said as she erupted into fits of laughter. PJ froze "You what?" she practically screamed "Me and Dean?" Penny nodded "You wouldn't make the first move. He wouldn't make the first move. Somebody had to," she shrugged.

PJ shook her head "This isn't over. Now let's save Chris," and she walked into the kitchen.

Penny gulped and took a deep breath "You can do this Penny," she muttered to herself slowly walking to the sitting room.

She smiled at the sight; Leo was crouched on his knees and Wyatt was gurgling happily.

"Hi," said Penny entering the room. She flopped on the couch. Leo glanced up "Hey," he replied and turned back to Wyatt.

"Watcha' doing?" she asked.

"What do you want?" he asked in amusement.

"What makes you think I want something?" she asked innocently.

"Because we haven't talk much since you got here," he said "Whenever I enter a room you disappear like the wind," he shrugged.

"Yeah," said Penny slowly "I-I uh I've just been preoccupied, you know how it is," she said.

Leo nodded "I see," he replied.

"Yeah, so you and Piper. You two are married, right?" she asked.

"Legally, yes. Technically we're separated," he replied.

"I see, did you dump her?" she asked.

"No," he said hastily "I-Uh it was a mutual decision,"

"I see," said Penny "So she dumped you then?"

"There was no dumping. I became an elder," he explained.

"So?" said Penny "If you love her that shouldn't stop it,"

"This is getting too personal," said Leo "I don't even know you,"

"I'm just saying," said Penny "You guys broke the rules before? Remember that forbidden witch and whitelighter phase the elders went through? You stopped that. Who's to say you can't break the forbidden witch and elder thing?" she said "The Elders shouldn't control you," she said making her hatred for the elders evident.

"You don't like the elders much, do you?" he asked. His eyes flickering with amusement.

"No, I do not," she clarified "But that's not the point,"

She closed her eyes and went silent; trying to sense his emotions. She had to admit he was a closed book; it was difficult to get readings. Finally she read them but they overwhelmed her and she slowly began to lose track of her power.

"I want to be with her," said Penny "I really do love her," Leo looked at Penny fear in his eyes. He knew what was happening.

He now knew what power she had.

"I hate the Elders for what they're making happen, I do," Penny said again "I think it's unfair to split us up."

Leo got up and hastily ran into the kitchen where he saw Piper looking at him with lustful eyes.

**A/N: **The next part is what happened in the kitchen whilst Penny was with Leo in the sitting room.

**Kitchen.**

"Hi Piper," PJ greeted with a false happy voice. Piper looked at her in surprise; usually PJ was cold and sometimes didn't bother talking to her.

"Hi," she said slowly. She examined her "You look hungry, do you want a cookie? They're freshly baked,"

PJ looked at the cookies longiliy; she badly wanted to storm out of the kitchen. It was reminding her too much of when she was younger and would beam over to the Manor and spend time with her aunts and her cousins. It reminded her of a time where the world was good and she had family surrounding her.

"Why's Leo here?" she asked as she took a cookie. Piper shrugged "He came down to spend time with Wyatt," she said pounding the flour in the bowl "He never sees him anymore since…" but stopped.

"Since?" asked PJ between mouthfuls.

"Since Leo became an Elder," she replied.

PJ nodded "I see," she paused and closed her eyes. She tried to use her power of suggestion to find Piper's true feelings that she had hidden away and tried to implant them back into her brain.

She knew Piper still loved Leo; they were soul mates after all. She didn't like Leo; infact she despised him after the way he used to treat Chris but she needed Chris to be born.

Chris, unaware that PJ was undertaking the plan, orbed in. "Piper, I need you and your sisters to go to the underworld," he announced.

"I can't," she said "I have no sitter,"

"PJ will do it, where is she anyway?" he asked.

Piper pointed to the girl sitting at the table "Right there," she said "Is her power Astral Projection? What's she doing?"

Chris sighed; he should have known they were doing the plan now "Uh you know maybe it can wait," he paused "Yeah she's astral projecting,"

And he orbed away.

"Am I that boring?" commented Piper. She busied herself clearing up after her mess when the phone rang.

"Hello, Halliwell residence," she greeted.

"Hey, it's me," greeted Phoebe "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she muttered "What's up?"

"I was wondering did a letter come for me?" she asked.

"No, nothing," she said "What's it for?"

"Work," she sighed "An important document,"

"Doesn't that sort of mail get delievered to your office?"

"Yeah," sighed Phoebe "Usually, but it hasn't shown up. I thought maybe I signed our address by mistake,"

"Oh," said Piper. Suddenly a wave went through her. "I have to go Pheebs. I need to find my love," she said.

"Your what?"

Piper clicked end call and carried on clearing up. PJ returned to her normal state and smiled "So Piper, how do you feel?" she asked.

"I'm all loved up and I love it," she sighed dreamily washing the counter.

She began to sing a verse of "I swear" PJ cringed at the cheesiness but she took it – anything to get Chris to be born.

Leo burst into the kitchen followed by Penny and widened his eyes when he saw Piper's lustful face.

"It worked," whispered PJ. Penny shook her head "No, it didn't,"

PJ glared at her "What?" she asked angrily "What did you do?"

"I uh channelled his anger," muttered Penny miserably.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?" asked PJ.

"Piper we need to talk," said Leo. He glanced at the sisters "Out here," and they both left the kitchen.

"What are we going to do now?" asked PJ. She paused "Chris," she called and within seconds Chris appeared.

"How did it go?" he asked happily.

"It didn't go," said Penny "I messed it up,"

"What happened?" he asked.

"We'll explain later. Basically Piper's loved up but Leo's not," she said.

"They'll blame me," he said worriedly "Fix it, fix it," he said.

"Fine," she closed her eyes and worked her magic.

"Penny, use your invisibility spell," said Chris "Remember the one we made up so Wyatt couldn't find you?"

Penny nodded and recited her spell. She suddenly went invisible. "Okay," she said "I'm going out,"

She tip-toed into the foyer where Piper and Leo were talking.

"Leo, I want to give us another chance," said Piper smiling.

Leo closed his eyes for a moment "I know but-,"

"No buts, we can make this work," she paused "I love you,"

"I never stopped loving you Piper," he put his hand up to her cheek "But you know this won't work. The Elders-,"  
"Screw the Elders." Said Piper.

Suddenly another wave came over, she gave Leo a startled look "Uh why are we here?" she asked looking around.

"You don't remember?" he asked. Penny could see hurt in his eyes.

She shook her head "The last thing I remember was talking to Phoebe on the phone about a document,"

Leo nodded "Best it's kept that way," he gave her one last gaze "I have to go. Say goodbye to Wyatt for me," and he orbed away.

Piper shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. PJ and Chris ran to the sitting room "Pen, you can come out now," PJ called.

"I am out," said Penny.

PJ looked around the room but Penny wasn't there "Undo the spell,"

"I did,"

"Okay, come into the sitting room," she said impatiently.

"I am," said Penny.

PJ and Chris exchanged worried glances "Oh no," said PJ.

"What? What's Oh no?" asked Penny worriedly.

"Uh, you're still invisible," said Chris.

"That's impossible, I reversed it," said Penny.

"Personal gain?" guessed PJ "Maybe it's a consequence,"

"I always use it in the future," complained Penny.

"That's because there is no personal gain in the future," Chris pointed out "We'll fix it, don't worry. Let's go to the attic,"

PJ nodded "Okay come on," and they walked up the stairs.

They entered the attic and sighed "Is she there?" asked Chris.

"I don't know, ask her?" suggested PJ.

Chris winced "I feel awkward. It's an empty space,"

"I know just do it," muttered PJ.

"I'm here and I can here all of your conversation," said Penny.

"Okay, lets try a few spells," PJ suggested.

**Café.**

"I'm glad you decided to meet up with me," Paige said to Will.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To talk," she replied.

"About?"

"Anything that's happening to you, or worrying you,"

Will frowned "Why do you care?"

"I'm here to protect you. Anyway everyone needs someone to tell their problems too right?"

"Not me, I don't need anyone,"

"You may think that now but trust me you won't forever," said Paige.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"For my whole life, I was an only child. My parents died when I turned sixteen and I thought I didn't need anybody. But I found my biological sisters and it turns out I need them. I really do," she said.

"I wish I had siblins," he muttered.

"You're an only child?" she asked.

"Yeah," he mumbled "It sucks,"

"Why do?"

"It was okay when I was younger," he said "I got everything I wanted but now I'm just lonely." He said.

"I get you. I felt like that too," nodded Paige.

The waiter approached them and handed them their coffees. "Thank you," said Paige. She smiled; she was finally getting progress with her charge.

**Attic.**

"That's the tenth one we've tried," groaned Penny when yet another spell failed to turn her visable.

"We'll turn you back," assured PJ "Don't worry,"

"I hope we can," sighed Penny.

"Don't tell anyone though okay?" said Chris.

"Why?" asked Penny "The power of three could turn me back,"

"No, it'll wear off after abit. It's a consequence," he explained.

He looked at his watch "Can we do this later again? I have to go,"

"Where are you going?" asked PJ.

"Underworld,"

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Sure,"

"Can I?" asked Penny.

Chris hesitated "Better not. Just incase," and he orbed away with PJ.

Penny sighed "Talk about your future consequence," she muttered and went downstairs to do some eavesdropping.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I lost my motivation for the story as I had only a few reviews. I found a new direction for this story so I'm continuing. If you're following "Truth," I'm not updating it regularly. It's a side project this is my main focus. Thank you to the people who reviewed, it means a lot to me

**Invisibility Cloak.**

It had been a day since Penny's spell had gone haywire and backfired on her. It hadn't worn off yet much to PJ and Chris's dismay. They avoided the sisters as much as possible and told them Penny was sleeping upstairs as she had grown tired since she came back to the past. The two of them made up a story about "Travelling Jag," similar to jetlag but you only get it when you travel through time. Luckily, the sisters bought it.

Penny, however, was enjoying being invisible. She was able to float through walls and if she thought about the place she desired to go to hard enough she would appear there instantly.

For the past day, she had begun eavesdropping on different conversations. She overheard Phoebe and Jason having a fight, much to her delight, she always felt uncomfortable if she heard her mother talking about him or if he came to the house. She was disappointed to find out her mother came in contact with her old flame Todd Marks though, she knew it would be two years until her parents got together but she thought it weird them not being together.

She heard Paige moaning about her charge; about how difficult he was and how hard it was to get through to him. She nearly gave up on him but then Leo gave her a pep talk and she got her motivation back.

She heard Piper moan about the club and about how useless her manager was. She was thinking of firing him until he managed to get a good band to play at the club so she decided to give him one more chance.

When she got bored, she ventured out to the streets and listened to random people's conversations, which she found interesting.

The morning after the spell backfired she was sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal when PJ walked in.

"Penny," she practically yelled, "Put the bowl down,"

"Huh?"

"What if it had been one of the sisters that walked in?" she asked opening the fridge "You have to be careful," she warned.

"What are you talking about?" Penny asked through mouthfuls.

PJ rose an eyebrow "I'm talking about the floating bowl," she said.

"Oops, sorry," she said "I forgot,"

PJ grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge and began to pour it into a glass "Well you can't forget. If the sisters find out we're in deep trouble," she said. She gave her sister a sympathetic look "We'll figure out a way to reverse the spell," she assured her.

"You can't reverse it, Chris said it'll wear off," said Penny.

"Yeah, but it must be horrible," said PJ.

"No it's not?" Penny laughed, "It's great. I feel like Harry Potter,"

PJ gave her sister an amused look "Why Harry Potter?"

"It's my cloak of invisibility," she pointed out "Not to mention I'm a witch aswell,"

"Harry wasn't a witch," replied PJ.

"He wasn't?" asked Penny "What was he then?"

"A wizard," laughed PJ.

"No way," said Penny in awe "Was Ralph a wizard too then?"

"Ralph?" asked PJ "Who's Ralph?"

"Y'know Harry's best friend?"

"You mean Ron?" asked PJ.

Penny nodded "Yeah, that guy," she said. Penny's face lit up "Didn't they go after demon's too?" she asked.

"No, they went after evil people, like Voldemort,"

"Wasn't he a demon?"

PJ nodded "Well, yeah. But they weren't called demon's in the book," she paused "Have you ever read the books?"

"No, but Parker and Kat used to always talk about it," she said.

PJ nodded "That explains it," she laughed. "Where's Chris?" she asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him. I heard Piper giving out about him earlier though so he might have stopped by," she said.

"I need to talk to him about the plan," PJ said.

"Plan, what plan?" asked Penny.

"Y'know the plan to get Leo and Piper back together," PJ reminded her.

"Oh right. I forgot about it," replied Penny.

"How could you forget? It was only yesterday,"

"A lot happens when you turn invisible," Penny said dramatically.

PJ scowled "I hope you haven't been mis-using it," she said sternly.

"Psh," said Penny "Of course not,"

PJ looked at her sister uncertainly but nodded "Okay," she frowned at the floating bowl "Penelope Ally Halliwell for the love of all that is good put the damn bowl down," she said.

"So-ory," said Penny and placed the bowl back on the table. Phoebe came bounding in "Hi," she greeted. She picked up the coffee pot and examined it "Is this fresh?" she asked holding it up.

PJ glanced at her and shrugged "I've no idea,"

"Yeah it is," Penny piped up. PJ shot her a glare and Phoebe glanced around the room in confusion "Was that Nelly?" she asked.

PJ shook her head "No, that was me," she replied "I'm practising impressions," she lied.

Phoebe looked at her sceptically "It sounded just like her,"

"I know, I'm good right?" said PJ.

Phoebe nodded and sipped her coffee "How's she doing?"

"Uh, she's okay," said PJ "She's with Chris,"

"Good, she rarely gets to see him nowadays. You two are always going off to the underworld," Phoebe observed.

"We take her with us," PJ defended.

"Not all the time." Shrugged Phoebe "Just saying,"

PJ rolled her eyes "Whatever, I have to go. I'll see you later," and she walked out of the room.

**Attic.**

"That's him," Piper said pointing to an entry in the book whilst holding Wyatt on her hip "That is defiantly him,"

"Are you sure?" Paige asked uncertainly "I mean it's a low level demon,"

"He'll still attack," Piper replied.

"But you should have killed him when you blew him up?"

"Y'know he could have been upgraded," Piper replied.

"Do you want him to be upgraded?"

"What? Of course not but he could be,"

Paige nodded "We can make a few potions and we'll go down later, okay?"

Piper nodded and placed Wyatt in his playpen. Orbs filled the room and Leo emerged from them.

He smiled "Hi," he greeted. He turned to Wyatt "Hey little buddy,"

"Hey," said Piper "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk," he said. They both glanced at Paige who was standing awkwardly beside the book. She nodded "Alright. I'll make the potions and you two can talk," and she left the attic hastily.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Piper asked sitting down on Aunt Pearl's chair.

"Yeah," sighed Leo "I just wanted to know do you remember the talk we had yesterday?" he asked.

Piper bit her lip "Uh yeah, not all of it though,"

Leo nodded "What part do you remember?"

"We were standing in the sitting room and I asked what you were doing there," she replied.

Leo's face fell "Oh," he nodded "I see, I must go,"

"No wait why did you ask that?" she wondered.

"I uh, I had forgotten too," he lied "I wanted to know what you remembered,"

Piper rose an eyebrow "Come on Leo, you're a terrible liar,"

Leo sighed "Alright. You told me you still had feelings for me,"

Piper gasped, "I did?"

"And that you wanted to be with me,"

"I said that?"

Leo nodded "Yeah,"

"How come I don't remember that?" she asked.

"That's why I came down here. I think maybe you might have been under a spell of some sort,"

"What sort of spell?" asked Piper. She paused "Was that the only reason you came down?" she asked.

"I wanted to see Wyatt aswell,"

Piper nodded "I see," she said in disappointment "So, the spell?"

"Yeah," he paused "If you can't remember what you said it must have been a spell,"

Piper nodded "I'll check the book,"

"I have to go but I'll consult with the other elders. I'll come down later If I find anything,"

Their eyes locked on one another's for a few moments. Leo leaned in slowly and they kissed for a second before Leo broke away.

"I'm sorry – I can't," he said ruefully and orbed away leaving Piper alone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **thank you so much for your reviews.

**CharmedAddict11**: That's alright. I just felt I lost readers and noone was really liking the story. Thank you

Piper sat glumly at the kitchen table as she drank a cup of coffee. She began staring into space thinking about the events of the previous evening when she and Leo had shared a kiss.

She was shocked – utterly shocked at what happened. But she was pleased. She had begun to forgot what it felt like – the butterflies she felt when his lips reached hers. The connection that she felt when they touched – she missed it all and she'd get it back in a heartbeat if she could but she knew she couldn't.

She ran her hands through her fingers as she took another sip and gazed at her ring finger – she had only recently taken it off and you could see a white ring mark. She stroked it carefully as memories came flooding back from her wedding, from the day Wyatt was born and of the day when she and Leo had begun dating.

She sighed as she knew she'd never have it back. She'd never be able to with him again because of 'Them' and she despised them for that. She always would.

Phoebe came in to the kitchen snapping Piper out of her thoughts. Phoebe grabbed a cup "Hey honey," she greeted pouring coffee into her cup. She sat beside her eldest sister and focused her eyes on her expression.

"Hm," she said "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing?" said Piper hastily "Why?"

"Because I know you," she reminded her "I know you better then you know yourself," she said sipping her coffee.

"You know everybody better then themselves," sighed Piper.

"I know, this empathy thing is great right?" she paused "It can be a curse at times but it's really helping my column,"

"That's great," said Piper absent mindly.

"But I'm talking as a sister not as an empathy," added Phoebe.

"Nothing's up, honestly," she said getting up "I have to get Wyatt ready for pre-school and I've to go to the club,"

"How's the manager doing?" asked Phoebe.

"Useless," said Piper "Absolutely useless. I'm firing him,"

Phoebe nodded "You need someone who knows what they're doing,"

"I agree. I'm holding interviews next week," she said.

Piper walked over to the sink and began washing the dirty dishes "Honestly, sometimes I think I'm a slave in this house," Phoebe gave her sister a sympathic smile and dropped her cup in the sink "You are," she teased "But you're a pretty good slave,"

PJ arrived in and sat at the table. Phoebe smiled at her "Hey sweetie," she narrowed her eyes "Are you okay?"

"Did you call me sweetie?" PJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She says it to everyone," Piper shrugged washing a plate.

"Well don't call me sweetie," said PJ.

"Why?" asked Phoebe.

"My mother used to call me sweetie and it uh it feels weird whenever uh someone else calls me it," she lied. She couldn't tell her the truth. The truth was PJ was beginning to warm up to Phoebe, she talked to her sometimes she even considered watching a movie with her but she couldn't. She couldn't let herself become attached to her. Penny already was and PJ had to be careful about what she did and what she could trigger.

"Oh," sad Phoebe awkwardly "I'm uh sorry," she said.

"Forget about it," said PJ waving her hand.

Phoebe nodded and sighed; She had no idea what to say. Sometimes she felt PJ had a deep hatred for her or was holding a grudge against her. Phoebe waved off the thought and decided she was being hormonal.

"How's Nelly?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh, she's fine," PJ said "Still tired," she lied.

"You know come to think of it, I haven't seen her in two days," said Piper "Has she eaten _anything_?"

"Yeah, she has. I uh I bring her up food. She spend all yesterday hunting demons with Chris in the underworld," she lied.

"That is so dangerous," stressed Phoebe "She's twelve years old,"

"We know, you've said that like a hundred times already," said PJ.

"What does PJ stand for? Piper asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, PJ? It's surely initials of some sort," replied Piper.

"Why do you want to know?" PJ asked warily.

"Conversation starter,"

PJ paused trying to think of an answer; "Peyton Jane," she said.

"Oh, pretty," said Piper "What's your last name?"

PJ paused again; "Littlewood," she said "I'm Peyton Jane Littlewood,"

"Aw," said Phoebe.

"Anyway I better go. Nelly, Chris and I are hatching a plan,"

"What sort?"

"Uh, future stuff. How to get back safely," she lied. They were really going to Magic School and figuring out how to get Chris to be born and to prevent it from failing this time.

"Okay, have fun," Phoebe called as she left the room. Once she left, Phoebe turned to Piper "What was that all about?" she demanded.

"What?" Piper asked innocently.

"What's your full name?"

"Oh, I wanted to have a little insight as to who she is," shrugged Piper "I feel we welcomed them way to openly, y'know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't even know their last name," she replied "I mean, they're from the future and living in my house."

Phoebe laughed "I suppose. They're harmless though,"

"I know, I know," Piper said "I just feel like I'm losing myself lately,"

Phoebe looked at her sister "What do you mean?"

Piper waited a moment unsure if she should tell her sister of what happened in the attic between her and Leo "Nothing," she said. She glanced at the clock "I have to go. Bye," and left the kitchen.

**Magic School.**

"So, we're agreed then?" Chris asked his cousins. The three of them had been in Magic School for over fours discussing how to put their plan into action and how it should be carried out. So far, a lot of arguing and disagreeing had taken place.

"Yeah," said PJ "That's the best way,"

"No, I don't," protested Penny "Why should she get to do it?"

"Number One, I'm the oldest Pen and Number Two last time you tried to play cupid you did it wrong," she replied.

"No, it's just I lost control of my power," she said sadly.

"I don't care. We can't afford it. We need to save Chris,"

Penny let out a long sigh "Fine," she gave in. "I'll agree this time,"

"I've been thinking," began PJ "About Lindy,"

"Why have you been thinking about her?" asked Chris.

"I wonder if she's okay," Penny whispered.

"She is. I saw her. Her orbs are blue," PJ said to Penny.

"Blue? Doesn't that mean she's good?" asked Penny.

"Yeah but Chris won't let us save her," she said.

"I didn't say that. I just feel it's too dangerous at the moment. You saw her in the museum she's convinced she's evil. There's no way she'd come back willingly with us," he said.

"The Chris I know would never let his sister rot there," said Penny.

Chris looked at the ground "I'm the same Chris Pen,"

"But you're letting Lind there?" she said.

"I have to," he said through clenched teeth "Once we've saved Wyatt, we've saved her," he said.

"Will we remember?" asked Penny.

"Remember what?"

"The future. How it was," she wondered.

He shrugged "I don't know," he replied honestly "But we need to get Piper and Leo back together, if we don't I won't be born and I wouldn't come back to the past to save Wyatt,"

"We know," they chimed together.

PJ gave Chris a smile "You know Wyatts so lucky to have you as a brother, who else does that?"

"Wyatt's what?" spluttered a familiar voice. The three cousins all turned around in shock to see Paige standing there.

**A/N: **Cliffhanger I want to ask your opinions. Should I bring other future charectors back to the past. Here are a few options I was toying with.

One) Melinda comes back to the past along as she realizes she's good.

Two) Chris and Wyatt from an alternative future arrive.

Three) They change the past too much and as a result a lot of things change ( won't reveal too much)

Four) Wyatt comes back to try and take the time travellers to the future


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **Thanks for your suggestions, guys I'm taking all of them on board

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris froze for a few moments wondering how he could explain this one. He didn't want them to find out – it would ruin his whole mission not to mention what he could change in the future. It was too risky and he had come too far to risk it all. He knew he was on to something and he knew it would only be a matter of time before he saved Wyatt and revealing his secret to the sisters could threaten that hugely. He tried to think of an excuse for what PJ said but he couldn't think of anything sensible.

"I'm uh Wyatt's drover," he blurted "We call drivers drovers in the future, you'll hear about it in a few years," he winced hoping she bought it. He studied her expression closely. He could tell she was thinking about it and wondering if it were true or not. He kept his calm expression so as to convince her even more.

PJ shot him an amused look "Really?" she mouthed. She rolled her eyes at the lame attempt he made at trying to convince Paige otherwise. Even Penny could do better then that, she thought,

But Paige wasn't a fool "I heard you," Paige said softly "You said brother," she sat down on the chair and closed her eyes for a moment "Oh my god, I can't believe it."

"No I didn't – I said drover," he said hastily "I'm a drover," he turned to his cousins "Right guys?" his eyes widened in fear. He secretly tried to mime to them to agree with him and convince their aunt.

"Right," spoke Penny "He's a drover," she said. "A drover for all things evil," she said mystically.

"Is that Nelly?" Paige asked looking around searching for her. Her nose scrunched up in confusion. "I don't see her anywhere,"

Chris rested his face in his hands. "Penny," he groaned loudly forgetting that Paige didn't know her real name.

"Penny? Who's Penny?" asked Paige. She sighed, "Chris, just tell me the truth. Please," she begged.

PJ sighed, "We have to tell her, man," she sighed. She didn't want to tell them her secret but she knew they had to. They had no other choice and Paige was good with coming up with ideas she could be useful.

"She already knows," Paige said sarcastically referring to herself in third person "You told her," she pointed to PJ who raised an eyebrow.

"Actually," said PJ "I didn't tell you. You eavesdropped, there's a difference," she pointed out.

"I can't believe it," said Paige to Chris "Your Piper and Leo's son, that's just," she paused.

"Horrible?" suggested PJ and received a glare from Chris.

"No, not," sad Paige quickly "Not horrible. Good," she said.

"Yeah right," laughed Chris as if she made a funny joke "It's not good for you and your sisters. You all hate me,"

"We don't hate you Chris," she said gently "We dislike your actions and the way you manipulated us," she explained.

Chris shrugged awkwardly not knowing what to say. He drummed his fingers on the desk trying to think of something to say.

"Chris is stuck for words?" mused PJ "This is a first,"

Paige turned her attention towards PJ "You little miss, are you really Chris's cousin?" she asked.

PJ meekly nodded "Uh yeah,"

"Phoebes?" she wondered.

"Yeah," said PJ in shock "How did you know?"

"Easy, you can't orb," she said playfully "And lately Phoebe's going all motherly on your little sister," she paused "Wait, does Phoebe know?"

PJ shook her head "No, it must be some connection she felt. I don't know. You know Phoebe and her empathetic ways,"

Paige nodded "And Nelly? Where is she?"

"I'm here," she piped up "I'm invisible,"

"Why?"  
"A spell backfired,"

Chris groaned again "Just because we told her our secret doesn't mean we had to tell her that secret," he said.

"Leave her alone," said PJ defensively "She didn't know,"

Paige stared at her new found nephew and nieces with proud eyes; granted she couldn't see Penny but she felt her presence. She felt a rush of pride for them. They had obviously been through a lot and still remained a close knit family.

"I just can't believe It," she said.

"We know, you said that," PJ teased. She paused "Why are you here anyway?"

"Phoebe wanted to know if Nelly was okay, she said you'd be here," she replied "But that can wait,"

PJ shook her head "Say Pen is feeling sick, we've stuff to do,"

"Pen? Who's-," she paused as a realization dawned on her. "Penny. That's Nelly's real name?"

PJ nodded "Sure is," she grabbed Chris's hand "Okay, orb us. Bye" she said and they orbed away leaving Paige alone.

**Bay Mirror.**

Phoebe sat at her desk filing through letters; She scanned them carefully when the door opened revealing her new assistant Joyce.

"Hey," greeted Phoebe with a smile "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering what I should do now?" she wondered.

Phoebe sighed; Joyce was constantly asking her what to do next and never took innitivate to complete tasks by herself. She was always asking for assistance; which isn't always a bad thing but asking all of the time was becoming weary for Phoebe.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged "That's why I'm here,"

Phoebe handed her a stack of letters "Count how many I have here," she said causing Joyce to hesitate slightly.

"Yeah," she said slowly "That's not really my job," she said.

"Well, if you've nothing else to do you can do that," Phoebe said.

Joyce nodded and went back into the main area. Phoebe's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello, Phoebe Halliwell speaking," she greeted scanning a letter.

"Hi Phoebe, it's Todd," replied Todd brightly.

"Todd," she breathed "Hi,"

"How are you?" he wondered.

"I'm great, how are you?" she replied.

"I'm fine. I was wondering if you wanted to do lunch? Y'know catch up a little?" he asked.

Phoebe paused for a moment "Sure," she said finally when she realized she had no other plans "No problem,"

"Great," he said happily "I'm looking forward to it,"

Phoebe smiled "I am too," she said genuinely "Where and when?"

"How about Brownies café in an hour?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she said "I'll see you then," she said.

She hung up the phone and stared into space happily; for some reason she was really looking forward to lunch.

Joyce entered again "Phoebe, I want to say-," she began but Phoebe cut her off "Joyce sweetie, you work too hard," she said "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

Joyce looked taken aback when Phoebe said this "Uh, sure?" she said. She paused "Is this a joke?" she looked around "Am I going to be on the next episode of Punk'd?" she joked.

Phoebe shook her head "No sweetheart, go," she smiled and Joyce left the room slowly still unsure if she was being serious and why the sudden change of heart and attitude.

Phoebe paused when Joyce left the room. Did she really just say that? She wondered. Why was she in just a good mood and why was she telling her assistant to go home when she needed her there. She sighed and shook her head. She could go on without her. Paige orbed into her office.

"Paige," said Phoebe "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," she said urgently.

"What if someone saw you?" she asked.

"I sensed. I knew there was noone here," she said "Anyway, I have to talk to you about-,"

"Joyce just left,"

"So?"

"She might have saw you," Phoebe pointed out.

"I'm not that stupid," said Paige rolling her eyes.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at her little sister "Are you sure?"

"That's just rude," replied Paige "And really mean,"

Phoebe sighed "I'm sorry. It's just Todd called," she hesitated "And I started acting so weird. I even told Joyce to go home,"

"Can I ask one thing?"

Phoebe nodded "Sure,"

"Who's Joyce?"

"My new assistant. I hired her yesterday," Phoebe replied.

"Oh, what was wrong with your old one?" asked Paige.

"She moved to New York, trying to make it in the acting world or something," she shrugged.

Paige nodded "Oh," she paused "So, back to what I have to-,"

"I'm meeting Todd for lunch," Phoebe interrupted "Should I have said no? I mean I'm still with Jason but I think I have feelings for Todd and we have so much history. It's really confusing me," she ranted.

"Are you done?" asked Paige impatiently.

"Yes," Phoebe sighed "I'm sorry, what do you need to tell me?"

"I was talking to Ch-," but Elise coming into Phoebe's office cut her off. Elise looked at her urgently "Phoebe, I need you," she said.

"Can it wait two minutes?" asked Phoebe "I need to talk to my sister,"

"No, it can't. You can talk to her at home," Elise replied.

Phoebe looked at Paige apologetically "I'm sorry Paigey, I'll call you later and you can tell me then,"

Paige nodded "Okay doke," she said "Bye Elise," she said politely and left the office.

She had to find Piper.

**P3**

"Okay, are you ready?" Chris asked his cousin nervously. PJ nodded "I sure am," she replied "I'm was born ready,"

"If you don't do it right, I'll never be born," said Chris.

PJ pulled a face "Oh no pressure," she remarked sarcastically.

"Just do it right and you'll be fine," said Chris firmly.

"Like I said, no pressure at all," she replied.

"Please tell me what your doing?" he begged.

PJ shook her head "No," she said "It won't hurt you not to be in the loop as long as your born, it shouldn't be a problem,"

"It'll be a problem if I'm not born," he pointed out.

"Okay Mister Neurotic, I'll go out," she said as she left the back room. She saw Piper stacking bottles on a shelf and she slowly went over.

"Piper, hey," she greeted sitting on a stool.

"Oh hi PJ," she replied "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Just wondering,"

PJ nodded "Where's Leo?" she wondered.

"Up There, I guess," she looked at her suspicioully "Why?"

"I need advice on a demon, can you call him?"

"Why don't you?"

"He won't hear me," she explained.

Piper paused and sighed "Leo," she called.

Leo appeared "Hi," he said "Is everything okay?"

Piper nodded "Yeah, PJ wanted you,"

PJ muttered a spell under her breath "**I call upon my family line,**

**To help me reunite,**

**The couple that are fine,**

**And end their romantic fight,"**

She hesitated hoping the spell would work. Piper turned around "Did you feel that?" she asked the pair.

PJ shook her head "No,"

Leo nodded and gazed at her "I did,"

Piper bit her lip "Mhmm,"

PJ sat there awkwardly watching the pair flirt "I uh have to go," she said and hurried out of the room.

"Chris," she called.

Within moments Chris appeared "Yeah?"

"It worked," she said happily "It worked,"

Chris grinned "That's brilliant, let's leave them to it" and they orbed away.

Paige went down the stairs that led to the club. She had to talk to her sister and tell her of her discovery. She walked down and saw the club empty. She looked around the place confused. Piper would never leave the club unlocked and empty.

She began to explore the place until she found a startling surprise.

"What's going on?" she asked seeing Piper and Leo mid kiss.

Piper and Leo glanced up and froze.

The spell had worn off and they realized what they were doing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **don't own charmed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPaige stared at her older sister in shock. She had no idea what was going on and she had no idea why her sister was kissing her ex-husband. "What are you two doing?" Paige asked in shock "I mean…,"

Piper paused for a moment and stole a glance at Leo. What was she doing? It felt right but she knew it was wrong.

"Leo?" Piper asked in a barely audible whisper "Wh-,"

Leo, who was still under the spell, wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her into a passionate embrace. Their lips broke apart and Piper's mouth curved into a smile.

She was back under the spell.

She glanced at Paige and made a face "Uh, if you could leave us alone?"

"What is going on?" she asked but grimaced as the pair continued kissing. Horrified, she orbed away to the Halliwell attic where she slouched on Aunt Pearl's old couch. She needed to get her head around this. First, she finds out the three time travellers were indeed her nephew and nieces and second, Leo and Piper are suddenly back together. She had a feeling she knew what was happening and there was only one person who could answer them.

"Chris," she called loudly "I know you can hear me," within minutes Chris appeared with PJ in tow.

"Hi Paige," greeted PJ happily as she sat beside her "What's up?"

Paige gave Chris a questioning look but he shrugged in response; none of them knew why PJ was changing her attitude towards Paige.

Paige looked at her nephew seriously "Explain,"

"Explain what?"

"This," she said "Why Piper and Leo are so loved up," she gave them both a look "Had you two something to do with this?"

PJ stared at the ceiling whilst Chris began to whistle causing Paige to laugh "Okay, now I know you did. What did you do?" she asked.

"I have no idea," replied Chris honestly "It was all PJ,"

"I uh may have cast a teensy tiny spell," she offered with a slight smile.

"You did what?" exclaimed Chris "A spell? Are you crazy?"

"Hold up, you didn't know her plan?" asked Paige.

"Yes,"

"And you let her go through with it?"

"Yes,"

"Even though you had no idea what she was doing?"

"Yes,"

Paige nodded and turned to PJ "You need to teach me how to do that. He's constantly badgering us about our plans, what we're doing and how to kill the next demon," she rambled "It gets _**so**_ annoying,"

"I know, right? He used to always be like that before but then I got bossy and fought back with him," shrugged PJ.

"We always fight back with him but it doesn't work. He gets even more neurotic," said Paige.

"Is that even possible?" asked PJ "No, it's simple all you have to do is say no and fight your corner. Trust me,"

"I'll try that next time. He won't even listen when Piper says it. I mean, he may be twenty two but she's still his mother," she giggled and looked at Chris "Hey, that sounds so weird,"

"Hello?" said Chris waving his hand "You two can bond later. We have to fix this,"

Paige shook her head "There's no we mister," she paused "Why did you get them back together? _**You**_ split them up, remember?"

"He what?" exclaimed PJ "Chris, you never told me that?"

"Yeah, he made Leo an elder and it destroyed the relationship," explained Paige "Destroyed Piper too,"

"He said that it was a mutual decision," said PJ in shock.

Paige scoffed "Na, none of them wanted it to happen,"

"Seriously guys?" said Chris "Now is not the time," he turned to PJ "You did a spell for personal gain. _**Personal gain**_ that is serious,"  
"Y'know he sounds kind of like Piper," noted Paige to PJ.

"This is going to go terribly wrong," he groaned "I can feel it,"

"Is he an empath too?" asked Paige.

"No, Penny is though," replied PJ.

"It could change the future drastically," he moaned.

"Wait, I thought your future was like world war three or something?" Paige asked PJ "Isn't that the worse it can be?"

PJ nodded "He worries way too much,"

"I might not be conceived That could be the consequence," said Chris.

"Hold on a minute – you won't be _**what**_?" shrieked Paige.

"I need Piper to become pregnant," he said simply.

"Oh my god," said Paige "We'll have another baby?"

"Maybe not," he said "But if I'm not born I won't have come to the past to warn you guys about Wyatt and the future won't change," he explained "It'll all be a mess," he groaned.

Paige nodded "Right, I'll help you."

Chris's eyes widened "You will?"

"Sure, your life is at stake here. One thing I've learned these past few years is family always comes first," she paused "Even if that family member is from a different time period," she glanced at the cousins "What do I have to do?" she asked.

**Brownies.**

Phoebe walked into brownies café and scanned the room carefully; it was really busy and all of the tables were full. After five minutes she noticed Todd sitting down by himself. She made her way over to him.

"Hi," she smiled when she arrived at the table "How are you?"

Todd stood up and gave her a hug "Phoebe," he said. He sat down and handed her a menu "I'm good, how are you?"

Phoebe took the menu "I'm fine," she began to read the menu "Hm, the food looks _**so**_ good," she commented.

Todd nodded "I know," he paused "Are you going to the reunion?" he asked.

Phoebe looked up and gave him a confusing look "What reunion?"

"Y'know the high school reunion?" he asked.

"Right, you mentioned that to me before right?" she asked "I don't think so. I didn't receive an invitation. Half of the class hated me,"

"I only got mine yesterday," he said "You'll get it soon,"

"Are you?"

"Yeah," he smiled "I am,"

"When's it on?" she asked.

"Six months time," he replied "Imagine getting the gang back together for one more night," he mused thoughtfully.

Phoebe laughed "Oh, remember those times?"

"The golf course," Todd reminded her.

Phoebe laughed "Oh, stop," she said "So funny,"

He made a face at her "Remember, the pinecone incident?" he asked.

Phoebe looked at the ground shamefully "Oh my god. I had forgotten all about that, how long ago was that?"

"You forgot about it?" laughed Todd "How? Around thirteen maybe? I don't know I've lost track of time,"

Phoebe nodded her head "That was so funny," she murmured. "Remember my tacky fringe?" she shuddered.

"I thought it was cute," replied Todd.

"It was horrible," she laughed "It used to be black," she added "It was hideous,"

Todd raised an eyebrow "How did we end up talking about your hair?"

"I've no idea," shrugged Phoebe "Why don't we talk about yours?" she teased "Remember those dreadlocks,"

Todd went red "It's my turn to be embarrassed now," he replied.

"Don't be embarrassed, they were cute," she said.

"Yeah, right," said Todd "They were horrible,"

"But they impressed Maize Seeds?" giggled Phoebe.

"Maize Seeds," said Todd thoughtfully "She used to always follow me around," he said.

"She was obsessed with you," replied Phoebe. "She followed you around like a lost puppy,"

"Yeah, I wonder what ever happened to her?" he asked.

"I've no idea, Lydie Farah told me she moved to New York, you remember Lydie right?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, she sat behind us in Chemistry?" he asked.

Phoebe nodded and sighed "Where is the waiter?"

"He's coming now," said Todd glancing to the waiter.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter taking out his notepad.

"Yes," replied Phoebe "I'd like the soup," the waiter nodded and looked at Todd "Uh, the sweet chilli wrap," he asked. The waiter nodded, took the menus, and left. Phoebe and Todd smiled at each other and spend the next hour talking about the past.

**Magic School.**

"Do you think we should check?" asked Chris "The spell might have worn off," he said slowly.

"I wouldn't if I were you," advised Paige flicking through a book "It's not appealing," she shuddered.

"Yeah, leave them be. We're lucky Piper got put back under the spell after someone nearly ruined it," said PJ glaring at Paige.

"Hey, next time inform me before you do something like that alright?"

"I did," exclaimed PJ.

"You told me afterwards," pointed out Paige "Remember?"

PJ blushed slightly "Oh, right," she said. "Have you found anything?"

"Nope," said Paige "How long has she been under the spell?"

"Two days," sighed PJ "Two days too many,"

"Where is she now?" asked Paige.

"I don't know," shrugged Chris "She could be anywhere," he glanced at PJ "Do you know?"

PJ looked at the book and shrugged "No idea,"

Chris narrowed his eyes at his cousin "PJ, I know when you lie,"

"I'm not lying,"

"Tell me,"

PJ took a deep breath "Okay, she's gone to see dad,"

"What?" spluttered Chris "Why?"

"Chris, he died when she was four. She barely remembers him,"

"Why did you let her go?" he demanded.

"I didn't, well okay I did but I feel sorry for her,"

Chris nodded "As long as it's her first time," he groaned when he noticed PJ's expression "It is her first time, right?"

"Yes, well no it's kind of her fifth," admitted PJ "I only found out this morning though," she added.

"I need to have a talk with her when she comes back,"

"Who's her father?" asked a curious Paige.

"You'll find out in two years time," assured PJ.

Paige glanced at her watch "I have to go," she said "I'll be back soon," she orbed into the attic in the manor. She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair; she had a pretty hectic day and she was glad to be getting a break. She made her way to the door when she noticed an unusually bright light behind her. She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. She gasped at the sight.

It was a young girl who looked scared. She gulped when she noticed Paige standing infront of her.

"Paige?" she asked frightened.

"Who are you?" demanded Paige.

"I-I'm uh Melinda," she said "I'm Chris's sister,"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **don't own charmed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think it's happened?" grimaced Chris.

"Ew Chris," said PJ "I don't even want to think about it,"

Chris nodded "I don't either," he replied but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the possibility of not being born, of ceasing to exist. It was a strange feeling knowing that it was possible.

"Are you sure?" she asked in amusement "Because every five minutes you ask the same question," she laughed.

"Seriously Prue, just keep looking," he ordered as he grabbed another book from the bookshelf.

"What are we even looking for?" she asked.

"To turn Penny back to being visible," he replied "We need to sort it out. Phoebe's getting suspicious,"

"But now we have Paige to cover for us," pointed out PJ.

"That won't last too long," he said. He paused for a moment and held out his hand "Come on, Paige is calling us," she grabbed his hand and they orbed into the Halliwell Attic.

"What do you want-," began Chris but his eyes widened with surprise when he noticed his little sister sitting with his aunt. Without thinking he leaped over and embraced her in a bear hug.

"Oh my god Melinda," he muttered "How did you come here?"

Melinda buried her face in his arms as tears began to stream down her face "I-I had to come. I-Wyatt-After seeing you two I realized this isn't who I am," she explained.

"You're safe here Mel," he said giving her a warm smile. He examined her "You look exhausted. You need to sleep," he said.

Melinda nodded "I am tired," she said giving a small yawn. She looked at PJ who was standing near the book with her arms folded. Melinda gave her a hopeful look "Hi Prue," she said timidly.

"Hold on, you're names Prue?" asked a startled Paige. Chris shot her a glare and Paige shut up immediately.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" asked PJ stubbornly.

"Prue-," began Chris.

"No," said PJ interrupting her cousin "When Wyatt had me trapped she didn't stop him – she felt no pity. How have you suddenly changed?"

"Prue, aren't you the one who told me she had blue orbs?" asked Chris.

"She may be good but she might still be convincing herself she's evil. She could be serving as a spy for Wyatt," she said.

"Mel wouldn't do that," defended Chris. He glanced at Melinda who was slouched on the chair looking vunerable and neglected. He looked at his aunt "Can you bring her to your bedroom?" he asked.

Paige nodded "Sure," she held out her hand "Come on honey," she said and led her out of the room.

Chris looked at PJ furiously "Was that necessary?" he asked.

"Yes it was," she replied "How do you know Wyatt didn't send her here?"

"Why would he do that?" asked Chris with a raised eyebrow.

"To stop you from completing your mission," she reminded him "How else would she have gotten here?"

"A spell?"

"She wouldn't know the spell," she said "He must have send her here,"

"You were the one who wanted me to save her," said Chris.

"I wanted you to go back to the future and save her. I didn't want her coming here on Wyatt's orders and destroying your plan,"

"That's ridiculous," he scoffed "She's not here to do that,"

"Maybe not," said PJ "But it's a possibility,"

"I refuse to believe that," shrugged Chris "She's my baby sister. I failed at protecting her the first time but hell I'll protect her this time,"

"I feel like you're accepting her too easily," said PJ "Since when does Chris Halliwell welcome somebody in without interrogating them?"

"When they're my family,"

"Oh really?" said PJ "Remember the time you thought I joined Wyatt and you refused to let me in the office for a week?" she asked.

Chris blushed slightly "In my defence, he sounded pretty convincing,"

"Because it's _**Wyatt**_," she yelled "He'll do anything to destroy me and he'll do anything to get you on his side,"

"He wouldn't use her as a guinea pig," said Chris.

"Yes he would," stated PJ "I'm not going to trust her until I know for a fact she's not working with Wyatt,"

"Fine, but I will," said Chris and he left the attic.

**Kitchen.**

"So you're saying there's _another _time traveller here?" sighed Piper chopping vegetables.

Paige nodded "Yeah," she said "She arrived an hour ago,"

"Who is she?" asked Piper.

Paige scrunched up her nose "Do you have to cut up the onion _now_?" she asked as tears filled her eyes "You know I always cry around those things," she said.

"You're lucky I didn't ask you to chop them yourself," replied Piper. "So, who is she?" she repeated.

"Chris's sister," said Paige silently wishing she could tell Piper it was her future daughter.

"What's her name?" she asked.

Paige paused trying to remember what name Chris had told her to use "Melanie," she said "Her name's Melanie,"

"Is she demon crazy like PJ and Chris?" she asked.

"I don't think so. I only talked to her for a few moments," she said. Her mouth curved into a tiny smile "So, what happened at the club?"

Piper froze "What do you mean?"

"I mean with you and Leo,"

Piper dropped the knife on the chopping board "How did you know about that?" she demanded.

"I was there?"

"You were there?" asked Piper "What kind of messed up-,"

"No remember at the start you two were kissing and I arrived and you told me to go away so I did," interrupted Paige.

"I don't remember," said Piper thoughtfully.

"So what did happen?"

"Just stuff,"

"What kind of stuff,"

Piper made a face at her sister "I'd rather not tell,"

"Ooooh," teased Paige "A little humpy-dump?"

"What does that even mean?" asked Piper with an amused expression.

"You know what I mean,"

Piper sighed "I know what you mean," she paused "And yes,"

"So what does that mean?" she asked.

"I don't know. We don't talk about it," she shrugged.

"You didn't?" asked Paige in shock "Why?"

"He had to go up there," she said "It doesn't matter anyway, it was only a one time thing," she replied.

Chris burst into the kitchen interrupting their conversation "We have a problem," he announced. He turned to Paige "Get Phoebe now,"

Paige nodded and orbed away, Piper gave Chris a questioning look "What's happening?" she asked.

"No time to explain, just come up to the attic," he said and left the room. Piper shrugged and followed Chris up to the attic where she saw PJ shoot daggers at Chris. She couldn't help but notice there was a slight bit of tension in the room.

"So what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'll explain when your sisters arrive," he said.

"Is everything alright?" she asked PJ "You look,"

"Pissed?" asked PJ with a fake smile.

Piper nodded "Yeah, that."

PJ opened her mouth to reply when Paige orbed in with Phoebe in tow.

"It was so weird," said Phoebe "But so..," she paused when she realized they were in the attic. She turned to Paige "I'll tell you later," she sat on Aunt Pearl's couch "So, what was so important that you had to drag me away from my job?"

"We found a demon that's messing with the timeline," announced Chris.

PJ coughed "I found it," she said.

Chris rolled his eyes "PJ found it," he corrected himself "He's from our time. He's gone back to the past and he's planning on killing the Charmed ones." He explained.

Phoebe widened her eyes in fear "Kill us?" she whispered "How?"

"By going back to your first year as witches. You three didn't know a lot about magic then and he's _**extremely**_ powerful,"

"He can't do that," said Piper "I mean, if it was that easy every single demon would have done it by now," she said.

"True, it can't be done," said PJ standing up "But this demon is really powerful and he can do whatever he wants,"

"How do we stop him? If he kill us…," began Phoebe.

"We have to go back in time," said PJ "There's no other way,"

"And do what exactly?" asked Phoebe.

"Kill him before he kills you three,"

"Why do you three care?" asked Piper.

"Because without the Charmed Ones, the balance of good would be tipped and the grand design would be destroyed," explained Chris.

"How do we choose who goes back?" asked Paige.

"I have to," said Chris "I'm the only one who knows what they're doing," he said. PJ shot him a dark glare "I do too," she said.

"No, you need to stay and look after Melaine," he insisted.

"I'm not looking after her," she spat.

Chris sighed, "Someone has to,"

"I'll stay behind," offered Piper "I don't fancy time travelling,"

"We need the power of three," said Chris.

"You'll have it in the past," she pointed out.

Chris nodded and sighed "Fine," he looked at Paige and Phoebe "Are you two alright to go back?"

Phoebe nodded eagerly "You bet," she grinned.

"See what they were like back then?" asked Paige "Wouldn't miss it,"

"PJ made out a spell," he said. He grabbed his aunts hands "Okay Let's do it,"

PJ grabbed Phoebe and Paige's other hands and took a deep breath

"**I call upon the warren line,**

**To help us four travel back in time,**

**To visit the time period of**

**Nineteen, ninety nine,"**

A whirl of wind appeared and sucked the four witches in and took them back to 1999.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **This is a really long chapter thank you again for all of the reviews; they motivate me to continue the story.

**CharmedAddict11**: Yes, there will be soon Probably in the next chapter or the chapter afterwards.

**Highlander348**: I'm always open to suggestions. I'll take it on board and I'll see if I can fit it in.

**Katiek121**: I tried my best not to make it confusing.

**Takai-taka: **Thank you so much. It's so awesome to know my first reviewer is still reading the story.

**ObsessedwReading:** Thank you

**CharmedOpal: **Thanks Hopefully you like it.

**Guest: **Me too. That's why I decided to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four Halliwell's landed in the attic with a thud. PJ was the first person to recover from the bang. She sat up and examined the attic slowly. There was a lot more clutter scattered around then there was in 2004, the book was in a different area and Aunt Pearl's chair was covered in big brown boxes.

"We're here," she announced with a sigh of relief "We did it," she looked around and saw her aunts looking at each other dazed.

"My head hurts _**so**_ much," complained Phoebe standing up. She held out her hand and helped Paige stand up "Are you okay?" she asked.

Paige nodded and rubbed her head "Yeah, I think so,"

"Let's get started," said Chris clapping his hands.

Phoebe rolled her eyes "Give us a moment," she said. She paused and looked at PJ for a moment "You called upon the warren line,"

PJ shot Chris an astonishing look. She had forgotten she used the line to call upon the warren line. Chris sighed when he realized her mistake.

"Look Phoebe we have no-," he began but Phoebe shushed him.

"Who are you?" she asked PJ. She looked at Chris "And you?"

"I-,"

"Chris is Piper and Leo's son," said Paige hastily. She shrugged when she saw Chris's glared thrown her way "What? There's no time for any more lies," she said.

"You are?" she asked in shock "But-," she closed her eyes for a moment "I am so sorry Chris, you must hate us," she said sadly.

"I don't hate you guys," he replied "I understand,"

"I feel so horrible," she glanced at PJ "Who are you then?"

"I'm uh-,"

"PJ's your daughter," said Chris "From the future,"

Phoebe grinned brightly "My daughter?" she said slowly.

PJ nodded slowly "Yeah,"

Phoebe sighed happily "I have a daughter," she stated and paused again "That means Nelly is my daughter too?"

PJ nodded "Yeah she is."

"Her real name's Penny," supplied Paige "After Grams,"

"Really? Wow," said Phoebe. She turned to Paige "How long have you known about this?" she demanded.

"A day," shrugged Paige "I tried to tell you in your office,"

"No you didn't,"

Paige rolled her eyes "Yes I did, remember Elise came in and then I had to leave?" she reminded her sister.

Phoebe blushed "Oh, right," she turned back to PJ "I can't believe you're my daughter. I've always wanted one," she grinned brightly.

Chris sighed "Look you two can have a cosy reunion and a catch up when we go back to the future. Right now we have some serious business to attend to, alright?" he said angrily.

Paige rolled her eyes "Alright Mister Neurotic," she said "What do we have to do? Like don't you think there past selves will find it demonic that their look a likes are here?" she asked.

"But it's only Phoebe's future self that's here," pointed out Chris "You hadn't found them yet and PJ and I aren't born,"

Paige nodded and blushed slightly "Oh, right,"

"So do we-," began Phoebe but the sound of the door opening cut her off.

"Who the _**hell**_ are you guys and what are you doing in my house?" came a voice from behind them.

The four of them turned around gaping;

Paige widened her eyes in awe as she saw the sister she never got to know. She didn't know what to do and how to act. She badly wanted to give her a hug but she thought it would be too forward. She also realized she was in the past and this Prue had no idea she would die in three years time.

PJ and Chris glanced at each other anxiously unsure of what to do. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. They were going to introduce themselves so the sisters would be more open to trusting them.

Phoebe stared at her older sister and took a deep breath; She couldn't believe she was finally seeing her sister after three years. She knew it wasn't the same Prue that died; this was Past Prue but she had the same face, same personality and same voice. The voice she hadn't seen in three years and the face she thought she'd never see again.

"Oh my gosh," shrieked Phoebe "Prue, it's really you," she leaped towards her sister and embraced her in a big hug.

Prue broke away from the hug "Don't make me vanquish you," she threatened fiercely "Phoebe, Piper. Come up to the attic," she yelled.

Chris shook his head "Phoebe, don't give any clues about the future," Phoebe took a step back "I'm from the future," she said "I'm Phoebe from the future,"

Prue raised an eyebrow "Yeah, right," she scoffed. Two women burst through the door and stood beside Prue.

"Are you okay?" asked Piper. She noticed the four time travellers standing before them and stood in front of Prue protectively.

"Who are you?" ordered Phoebe glaring at the time travellers.

"Piper, freeze her," ordered Prue. Piper followed her sister's commands and flickered her wrists. "It's not working," she said nervously "Why isn't it working?" she asked.

"Try again," urged Prue "It should work. They're warlocks,"

"Hey, she looks like me," spoke Past Phoebe examining Phoebe. "Her hair is really cute," she admired.

"I am you," smiled Phoebe. She winced "Why was my hair like _**that**_?" she asked "I was hideous,"

"Hey," pouted Past Phoebe, she paused "You're me? Wow," she made a face "How?"

"I'm from the future," she pointed to PJ, Chris and Paige "So are they,"

"Phoebe, stop mingling with the demons," said Prue. She threw Chris and PJ to the wall with her telekinesis.

"Ouch," groaned PJ "What was that for?"

"Holding you off," said Prue "Piper, get a spell and kill them,"

"You're crazy," said Paige with an amused expression.

"In this time she was obsessed with demons," shrugged Phoebe.

"Prue," said Piper timidly "I think they're okay,"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't freeze them so they're obviously good and she sure does look like Phoebe," observed Piper.

"I am Phoebe," sighed Phoebe "How long will it take to convince you guys?" she asked desperately.

"They're obviously demonic," said Prue "Who time travels to the past?"

"We did," pointed out Past Phoebe "Last week?"

"Last week?" murmured Phoebe "What date is it?"

"March 26th," replied Piper "1999,"

"Oh, so you three have been to the 70's already," nodded Phoebe.

"How did you know that?" asked Prue.

"Because I am you," she said "Well not you," she pointed to past Phoebe "I'm her," she replied.

"Prove it," challenged Prue.

"Um I cut your hair when you were sleeping when you were 8 years old," said Phoebe "I used to listen to your conversations through the vent in the kitchen when we were younger," she giggled "And when Andy came over,"

Prue shot Past Phoebe a glare "Yeah, thanks for that," she said "That proves nothing," shrugged Prue.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said she was stubborn," muttered Paige bewildered at how stubborn her sister was.

Phoebe smirked at Prue "What about Timmy Yang? Can a demon tell you about that?" she said.

Prue blushed "Okay, maybe you're being legitimate." She frowned "But obviously something's wrong if you had to come back,"

"There is," sighed PJ "A demon's coming back to kill you three today and we have to stop it or our future will be destroyed,"

"Isn't it already destroyed?" muttered Paige but stopped when PJ threw her a dark glare.

"How do we stop it?" asked Piper.

"We make a strong potion," explained Chris "We need to make the strongest potion that was ever made because this demon is really powerful. Noone has ever been able to kill him,"

"Okay let's do it," said Past Phoebe. She paused "Who are they," she asked pointing to Chris, PJ and Paige.

"Um, this is Paige," said Phoebe avoiding her real identity "These two are PJ and Chris,"

"What are they to us?" asked Piper.

"Paige is," she paused "Our cousin," she said hastily "And Chris is your son," she said pointing to Piper "And PJ is my – your – our daughter," said Phoebe.

"Did you really have to tell them that?" asked Chris "This is why I didn't tell you guys my real identity," she said.

"Oh stop whining," scolded Phoebe.

"My son?" asked Piper in shock "He's not six," she said.

"And she's not six," said Phoebe in confusion.

"Oh, no PJ and Chris are from 2026," explained Phoebe "They were in our time to sort out a different mess,"

"This time travel stuff is giving me a headache," said Piper sitting down.

"Yeah, it's confusing," said Chris gently "Just go with it,"

"Why didn't Piper and I come back with you?" asked Prue.

"Uh Piper doesn't like time travel and you-," she paused "You were busy,"

"Busy?" asked Prue "I'm surely not too busy for my sisters,"

"You were," began Phoebe "Uh," she made a face "I can't,"

"You can't what?" asked Prue skepicatlly.

"Chris, can you explain something?" asked Phoebe as tears began to well in her eyes.

"You're uh just busy. We can't say why," he said.

Prue eyed them suspiciously; she knew there was something they weren't telling her and she was going to find out what it was.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

"Future Consequences," said Chris "Can't tell you," he glanced at the clock "We have to get a move on," he urged them "We don't have much time,"

"Is he always this bossy?" asked Piper.

"Yes," said Paige.

"What sort of potion should we make?" asked Past Phoebe.

"What ingredients have you?" PJ asked Piper.

"Not much, I was planning on going to Chinatown later to stock up. I wasn't expecting visitors," she replied.

"Okay, Piper and I will go down to Chinatown and get ingredients," said Chris. He turned to the older Phoebe "You make a spell. Make it powerful and your counterpart can help you," he turned to Paige, PJ and Prue "You three figure out the demon's strengths and weaknesses. Make sure we're on top of it,"

"Counterpart?" said Past Phoebe "Excuse me, I have a name,"

"Yeah and it happens to be the name as her. I need to distinguish between the pair of you,"

Past Phoebe rolled her eyes "Whatever,"

Paige nodded "Alright, let's go to the sitting room," she said. She grabbed the book of shadows and led her future niece and her past sister out of the attic.

Chris held out his hand to Piper "Let's go," he said.

"You want me to hold your hand?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "Aren't you abit old for that?"

Chris laughed "No, I'll orb us there," he said.

"Orbing?"

"We didn't know about orbing then," explained Phoebe.

"It's a faster way to travel to places," he said to Piper. She nodded and held his hand. "First-times are always the worst," he told her and they both orbed away.

"He looks exactly like Piper," observed Past Phoebe. Phoebe gave her counterpart an amused expression "You think? I only found out who he was when we arrived _**here**_," she said "He's been in our time for over a year,"

Past Phoebe gaped at her "What? How didn't you figure it out," she paused "Wow, I'm stupid," she said in realization.

"I'm not stupid," said Phoebe rolling her eyes "I just- I've a lot going on," she shrugged.

Past Phoebe's eyes glistened "Like what? Are we in a relationship? Have I found my true love?" she batted her eyelids "Is it Clay?"

"Clay? What, no," she grimaced "I haven't seen him in six years,"

Past Phoebe pouted "We don't see Clay anymore?"

Phoebe shook her head "No, he's history,"

"Who's our husband?" she paused "I can't believe she's our daughter,"

Phoebe nodded "I know, right. I only found when we arrived here,"

"You found out their identities together?" she asked.

"Yeah PJ let it slip," shrugged Phoebe "Okay, we need to come up with a spell," she said.

"Why did he pick me – you – us," she sighed "Oh this is so awkward." She sighed.

Phoebe laughed, "I know what you mean. I usually come up with spells,"

"You do?" she asked in awe "What's the deal with Paige? Is she really our cousin?" she asked.

Phoebe sighed and drummed her fingers on the table; she really wanted to tell her past self of their sister. But she didn't want to change the future drastically. She pondered on whether she should tell her for a few moments. "She's our sister," she blurted out. She covered her mouth with her hands "Oh, wow. I was not meant to tell you that,"

Past Phoebe gasped, "She's _**what?**_"

Phoebe hesitated "Yeah," she said sheepishly "Y'know mom's whitelighter Sam?" she asked.

Past Phoebe shook her head "No, should I?"

"Oh right, you'll find out about him next year," she said "Well Mom had a whitelighter called Sam and they had an affair. Our little sister was the result," she said "They had to give her up because relationships between whitelighter and witches were forbidden,"

"Leo, said Past Phoebe slowly "He's a whitelighter right?"

"Oh, yeah we found out about him before Piper and Prue," said Phoebe "Yeah, that's why he left because he had feelings for Piper,"

"Does he come back?" asked Past Phoebe "Because he's really cute,"

Phoebe grimaced "Don't go after him, okay?" she shuddered.

Past Phoebe sighed, "I can't believe we have another sister," she said "I have to tell the others,"

Phoebe sighed "No, don't. I wasn't supposed to tell you," she said.

Past Phoebe shrugged "But you did. I'm going down to Prue," she said, "I have to tell her," and leaped out of the room.

Phoebe rested her head in her face; she should have known better then to tell her counterpart about Paige. She could never keep secrets.

**Sitting room.**

"PJ," said Paige "Can I have a word with you?" she asked.

PJ looked up from the book and nodded "Sure,"

"We'll be back in a second," said Paige to Prue and dragged PJ out of the sitting room. They entered the kitchen and PJ sat down.

"What's the deal?" asked PJ.

"What deal?"

"You haven't said a word to her at all," said PJ "You're making me make the conversation,"

"I have nothing to say," shrugged Paige.

"She's your _**sister**_. The sister you never got to meet," she practically shrieked "I would have thought you'd be talking to her non-stop,"

"What do I say to her?" asked Paige.

"What?"

"To Prue," said Paige "I feel so awkward. I'm the person that replaced her in the power of three. I stole her sisters," she began.

PJ laughed, "Paige, don't be so silly. You didn't replace her,"

"Yes I did," she persisted "She died. I took her place."

"It was her destiny to die and it was your destiny to take her place," explained PJ "That's out of your control,"

"I know, I know," sighed Paige "I still feel awkward though,"

"You don't feel awkward," said PJ with a raised eyebrow "You just don't know what to say to her,"

"Well, what am I supposed to say? Hey, I'm your long lost half sister, how are you doing?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, maybe," shrugged PJ "Just say something,"

Paige nodded "Fine, I will," she said and made her way to the door. She turned around and saw PJ eating an apple. Paige raised an eyebrow at her niece "Are you coming?" she asked.

PJ nodded "Yeah," she hopped off the stool and entered the sitting room alongside her aunt.

They saw Past Phoebe and Prue in mid conversation. Prue svilled around and stared at Paige in shock "You're our sister?" she asked.

Paige bit her lip "Uh-,"

"Phoebe told me," said Past Phoebe "Y'know future me,"

"Trust her to do that," sighed PJ "I should have known she wouldn't keep her mouth shut,"

"Yeah, I am," said Paige sheepishly.

"Oh my god," whispered Prue "This is unbelievable," she patted the seat beside her "Sit down," she offered. Paige shyly sat next to Prue and they began to talk.

"Come on Phoebe," she said trying to pry Phoebe away from Paige and Prue. She knew how important it was for Paige to spend sometime with Prue "Let's go up to the other Phoebe. Let's leave them to talk," they were halfway up the stairs when PJ turned around. She smiled knowing Paige was finally getting to know her sister.

_**A/N: **_Next update will probably be tomorrow


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, I was super busy during Christmas. I hope you all had an amazing Christmas time if you celebrate it J Here is the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chinatown.**

"Hm, let's go into this shop," suggested Piper.

"No, that shop has terrible ingredients," replied Chris "Has Dragon Spices opened up yet? Future tip, it's amazing,"

"Chow is a really good shop," said Piper "I get all of my ingredients from there. No it hasn't,"

"Hm," said Chris absent mindly; Piper took one last look at the shop and followed Chris as he kept walking.

Chris couldn't believe this version of his mother had existed. She was so shy and vulnerable; she never spoke up for herself and always went along with what Chris said even if she disagreed with it.

His mother had never been like that; She said what she wanted when she wanted and where she wanted. She defended herself all of the time and took no crap from anyone.

"Why don't you speak up for yourself?" asked Chris.

Piper gave him a funny look "Excuse me?"

"You wanted to go into that shop," he pointed out "But you walked past it,"

Piper shrugged "You didn't want to go in,"

"So? That shouldn't stop you. Stop letting people take advantage of you," he said "You'll regret it,"

Piper sighed "It easier to do what other people want," she said.

"Why?"

"Because if they don't want to do what I want, I'd feel bad," she explained.

"But you don't want to do what they want, does it make them feel bad?" he shook his head "No, it doesn't,"

Piper took this into consideration "I suppose so," she paused "Do I stay like this forever?" she asked.

"Can't say," he said with a slight smile.

Piper pointed to a shop "Let's go in here,"

Chris shook his head "I don't want to," and kept walking. Piper sighed and followed him but he came to a halt.

"See, you did it again," he observed. He walked towards the shop "Okay, let's go in," he said.

"I thought you didn't want to?" she asked.

"I don't," he replied "But you do. So come on," he went inside. Piper stopped outside the shop for a few moments and followed him in.

**Attic.**

"You think they're finished?" asked Phoebe impatiently.

"No," said PJ "It's only been thirty minutes,"

"Thirty minutes too many, we need to stop the demon," said Phoebe flicking through the book.

"Have you any sisters or brothers?" asked Past Phoebe excitedly. She had been trying to get answers off Phoebe for awhile but Phoebe got annoyed and ignored her and now she had turned her attention towards PJ.

"No," snapped PJ "Gosh, you're annoying,"

Past Phoebe pouted "Well, that's rude,"

PJ smiled "Hm, so _**Phoebe **_what were you like in your teenage days?"

Past Phoebe beamed as PJ was acting more friendly to her "Oh, they were crazy," she glanced at Phoebe "Right?"

Phoebe nodded "Yeah,"

"Remember Todd?" shrieked Past Phoebe "I wonder how he is,"

Phoebe went red slightly "Oh, yeah," she mumbled.

"Have you talked to him?" she asked.

Phoebe shook her head "No, no I uh haven't," she lied.

"The golf course night was so much fun," said Past Phoebe dreamily "Remember we stuffed Ramona into the boot?"

"What was the golf course night?" asked PJ.

Past Phoebe opened her mouth to explain but Phoebe shushed her. "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"I want to find out what you were like in your teenage days," she shrugged "I never knew,"

Phoebe nodded slowly and turned to her counterpart "Don't tell her about that night," she warned "She doesn't need to know,"

Past Phoebe nodded "Who's your father?" she asked suddenly. Her eyes lightened "A male stripper?"

PJ made a face "Ewe no, he's a little classier then that,"

Phoebe looked at PJ "Who is your father?" she asked. She made a face "It's not Cole?" she asked.

PJ shook her head "Don't worry, it's not him," she said. "My dad is good,"

"You know about Cole?" asked Phoebe with a raised eyebrow.

PJ nodded her head "Oh, yeah. He's classed as the ultra demon in our family," she said with a smile.

"Who's Cole?" asked Past Phoebe "Is he a demon?"

Phoebe hesitated "Uh, something like that,"

The door burst open and Paige and Prue arrived mid conversation.

"I really miss him," sighed Paige sadly "He was my best friend,"

"That's really sad," replied Prue sympathetically. They joined the two Phoebe's and PJ.

Phoebe gave them a knowing look "Are you two talking about Glenn?" she asked.

"Who's Glenn?" asked Past Phoebe.

Paige shook her head "No, I'm talking about Oscar,"

Phoebe nodded "That old thing? Ew,"

"It was my parakeet Phoebe," said Paige "I had him for six years and then Piper made me throw him out,"

"Did I say you could keep him?" asked Prue.

Paige gave Phoebe a look but Phoebe shrugged. "Uh, you didn't say anything really," said Paige giving her the half truth. "I must go to the bathroom," she said and she left the attic.

"Okay, what happens to me?" asked Prue bluntly.

"Excuse me?" asked Phoebe.

"Something happens to me, I know it does," she shrugged.

"Why do you think that?" asked PJ innocently.

"If I even mention my future self to any of you three you immediately give each other looks as if to say 'What should I tell her?', Paige didn't know my favourite colour and she says she lives at the manor. There are only three bedrooms," she pointed out.

Phoebe looked away as tears began to well in her eyes; she couldn't tell her big sister she dies. How could she say that?

Past Phoebe gave them all a serious look "Does something happen her? If it does you have to tell us. We can prevent it,"

"We can't tell you," mumbled Phoebe "We can't," Orbs filled the room and Chris and Piper emerged.

"We have the ingredients. Is everyone ready?" he asked. They all nodded and followed him downstairs.

**One hour later..**

"Is it ready?" asked Past Phoebe impatiently.

Phoebe nodded "Yes, and it's really strong," she said pouring it into different vials.

"I'm impressed Pheebs," said Prue "You really know your stuff,"

"Oh thanks," cracked Past Phoebe "I try,"

Prue rolled her eyes "You know who I mean," she muttered to Phoebe who smiled widely "Yeah, thanks Prue," she handed everyone vials "Okay, he'll attack sometime today so be ready,"

A demon shimmered in and widened his eyes in fear. He turned to the time travellers "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Paige shaking a vial.

Paige threw the vial at him and the demon burst into flames.

"That was the easiest demon I've killed," mused Phoebe "I thought you two said he was unbeatable?"

"He is," said PJ slowly "Maybe that all changed when he came to the past,"

Chris nodded "His powers must have changed to his self in this time's powers therefore he doesn't have his invincibility."

"Like Cole in the alternative universe?" asked Paige.

Chris nodded "Yeah, the same thing happens when you go to the past,"

"What about you, PJ and Penny though?" asked Paige "Wouldn't yours have done the same?"

"We're not born in this time therefore it can't happen," explained Chris.

"But when we went back to the 70's we couldn't use our powers?" said Prue "And Piper and I both had them,"

"That's because your mini selfs had access your powers first so you couldn't use them," said PJ "Chris and I haven't been born yet so there are no other versions of ourselves using our powers,"

Piper rubbed her forehead "This is giving me a headache,"

"Me two," chimed in Phoebe.

"Me three," said Paige.

"Me four," said Past Phoebe.

"Me five," said Prue.

"Are you guys finished?" asked PJ with an amused expression. They all looked at each other and nodded "Yes," they chorused.

"We-ell," said Paige "I guess we can go back home?"

Phoebe nodded "Yes, I have a date," she said.

"With?" asked Past Phoebe.

"I'm not telling you,"

"Don't go yet," pleaded Prue.

"We have to, uh should we use memory dust on them?" asked PJ.

Phoebe shrugged "No, don't,"

"They know about Paige," pointed out Chris.

"So? That doesn't make a difference," she said.

Chris fumbled in his pocket "I think I have some dust somewhere," he fumbled for a few moments and took out a tiny jar "Here it is,"

"Don't use that on us," warned Prue. Chris sprinkled some over them "Too late," he shrugged. He grabbed his aunts and PJ's hand and recited the spell hastily.

They landed in the attic and gasped at the sight;

"Where have you been?" demanded Prue. "It's been 5 hours,"

"Are we in the right time?" asked PJ "This can't be right," she glanced at Chris who was vanishing slowly "Chris," she said panicky.

"Oh my god," said Paige She turned to Prue what date is it?" she asked.

"4th of January 2004, why?" asked Prue. "Who are they?" she asked pointing to Chris and PJ who were both suddenly disappearing.

"What's happening?" asked Paige "Why are you here?"

"That's a nice way to greet your sister," said Prue "Who are they?" she repeated.

Phoebe looked at where Chris and PJ had both been standing but they were gone "Where did they go?"

"Who were they?" asked Prue.

"Piper's son and Phoebe's daughter," said Paige "From the future,"

"Piper?" asked Prue "Don't say that," she said coldly.

"Excuse me?" asked Paige.

"You heard me. Just because you didn't know her doesn't mean you can make jokes," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Piper's dead," said Prue "She died three years ago,"


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **Oops, realized I made a typo in the last chapter. At the end it was Paige who said "Chris is Piper's son and PJ is Phoebe's daughter," had to clarify that. Also, Prue was only supposed to ask Paige where she was, not Phoebe. The end of Chapter Twenty two has been updated. I have noticed a few of you are disappointed with the story's direction but I hope you all understand this is my story. I've the rest of the story planned and I'm not changing it. I'm very sorry if I upset anyone's feelings. However, I'm pleased with the positive feedback I received. If you want to critize me (I'm always open for advice on how to improve my writing skills) please word it nicely and don't be harsh. Thank you.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phoebe widened her eyes in confusion and looked from Prue to Paige and back to Prue again. "She's what?" she whispered.

"Piper's dead," snapped Prue "Why are you here?" she demanded.

"She can't be," murmured Phoebe "She can't, you-," she trailed off slowly as she shook her head in frustration; how was it possible that they changed the past this much? Sure, she was happy her oldest sister was alive and well but the cost was the life of her other sister.

"How is it possible?" asked Phoebe "I mean…"

"How did she die?" asked Paige slowly trying to take it all in. She now understood why Chris was so secretive about the future; one small thing or revelation could change it in disastrous ways and this was a pure example of it.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated glaring at Phoebe "Shouldn't you be at your precious castle?" she asked.

"My what?" asked Phoebe in confusion.

"You're the Queen of the freaking underworld Phoebe," yelled Prue "Why the hell are you here? Are you trying to kill us again?"

Phoebe turned pale "Kill you?" she asked faintly "I'd never-,"

Prue shook her head at Paige "Have you joined her?" she asked.

"Joined her?" asked Paige "Joined her in what?"

"She came here with you, didn't she?" asked Prue "The two of us haven't talked to her in two years and now you're all buddy buddy? You must have joined her," she accused.

"No Prue," murmered Phoebe "This isn't right," she closed her eyes in frustration, what was happening?

"Oh my gosh Phoebe," said a panicky Paige. Phoebe opened her eyes and screamed when she saw a fireball in it. She burned it out hastily.

"See?" said Prue with a raised eyebrow.

"We're from a different … place," said Phoebe "Please, believe us,"

Paige bit her lip "What happened Piper?" she asked.

Prue raised an eyebrow at Paige "You already know. Phoebe and I told you already," she gave her sisters funny looks "What's wrong with you two? Phoebe you're acting good and Paige you're just acting plain stupid,"

"We're from a different future," said Paige "We're not your Paige and Phoebe,"

"Yeah, right," scoffed Prue "Do you think I'm a fool?"

"Just tell us," snapped Phoebe "How did she die?"

"You know," yelled Prue "Stop playing your games and get out. How did you even find us?"

"She won't give in," said Phoebe "How will we get answers?"

"A spell," said Paige "We can say a spell to give her the memories of our time in the past,"

"But Personal-," began Phoebe.

"Does that really matter at this stage?" asked Paige.

Phoebe nodded "I suppose your right. Okay um

**Give Prue from 2004,**

**The memories from 1999 that were took **

**And into her brain they will pour**

**And in her mind they will hook **

**(A/n: I'm really bad at spells)**

Prue zoned out for a few moments before gasping for air "Okay, I believe you guys," she murmured. She took a deep breath and gave her sisters a sad look "She died the same way Mom did," she whispered "Trying to kill the water demon," she turned her face away as tears began to fall down her cheek.

Tears began to trail down Paige's cheek as Prue continued the story "It was when we met Sam for the first time, remember Pheebs? We found the love letters and when Piper tried to kill the water demon she….," Prue took a deep breath "The water demon killed her. We had found your letter just a few hours before we met Sam. We killed Shax and we were going to try and find you. Whilst we got someone to try and track you we went to the camp where Sam lived afterwards and when I got a call from the adoption agency Sam overheard the conversation and he told us everything and that's when the demon got Piper,"

Phoebe threw Paige a glare "You left a note?" she practically yelled "How could you be so stupid? That explains everything,"

Paige looked at Prue sheepishly "Oh, I forgot about that,"

Phoebe took a deep breath as she tried to recollect her thoughts and remain calm "What did Paige's note say?"

"You read it," began Prue "Remember-,"

"Do you still have it?" asked Phoebe interrupting Prue's sentence. Prue nodded "Yeah, it's in this drawer," she walked over to an old wooden drawer near the podium in which the book was lying on and took out an old crumbly note. She handed it to Phoebe. Phoebe squinted her eyes and began to read the note carefully.

**Dear Prue,**

**This might sound totally crazy because I'm sure Chris will make you forget all about our encounter someway but I'm your long lost sister Paige.**

**Hi. We've already met, actually you're in the attic with your Phoebe, her future daughter and future Phoebe who's not really future Phoebe to me but she is to you. Okay you must be confused, right? I'm confused too. Just track me down when you find this. I have no clue when you'll find it but hopefully it'll be before you die. I've spent the past half hour getting to know you and I'm sad that you won't be in my future. You die in 2001 by a demon called Shax, kill him now. He's not as strong as he will be then. If you kill him we can all be sisters together.**

**Lots of love, from your sister Paige Matthews.**

**P.S: Wow that last line sounded cringey as hell.**

"That's exactly what we did. We went after Shax and killed him. The three of us," explained Prue.

"Can you give us a moment?" asked Phoebe.

Prue looked at her sceptically "Uh sure…," she glanced at Paige "Will you be okay alone with her?" she asked.

Paige nodded "Yeah, don't worry," she assured.

Phoebe glared at Paige "You left her a note?"

"You're still queen of the underworld?" challenged Paige.

"Oh shut up Paige, that's your fault. You left her a note,"

"I didn't want to lose her," sighed Paige "Not after just getting to know her and I knew how much you and Piper missed her and…,"

Phoebe gave her a sympathic look "Okay, it was good intentions I know but you can't go changing the past. Destiny always gets its way Paigey and because it didn't kill Prue it went after the next sister," she said.

Paige looked at the ground "I didn't know that," she mumbled.

"We need to fix it," declared Phoebe. She paused for a moment "Where did PJ and Chris go to?" she asked "I wonder where Nelly is,"

"Well seeing as Piper died, Chris doesn't exist," said Paige.

"Right, but where did PJ go so?" wondered Phoebe.

"Well if Chris doesn't exist, neither does Wyatt," pointed out Paige.

"So, he never took over the world," realized Phoebe "So PJ and Nelly didn't have to come back,"

Paige nodded "You got it," she praised. "How do we fix this?"

"I don't know," said Phoebe "I don't want Prue to die again,"

"Me neither,"

"But I don't want Piper to be dead," said Phoebe.

"Now do you see why I wrote the note?" asked Paige.

Phoebe nodded "Yeah, I do," she said "But we have to go back and warn you to not write the note," she said.

Paige nodded "I agree," the door opened slowly and Prue walked in "So, if we didn't kill Shax then Piper would still be alive?" she asked.

"You heard us?" asked Phoebe.

Prue nodded "Every single word," she took a deep breath "We need to fix it,"

"Fix what?"

"You two need to go back and tell Paige not to write the note," she explained "Then everything will be back to normal,"

"But Prue-," began Paige.

"No but's Missy Paige, I'll do anything to protect my sisters and if dying will keep Piper alive and Phoebe good then so be it,"

Tears welled up in Paige eyes "Missy Paige? Piper called me that,"

Prue gave her a sad smile "She did?" she asked "Well, what can I say. Great minds think alive,"

Phoebe laughed "There's my cocky big sister," she teased.

Prue swatted her arm playfully "I miss this version of you, I haven't seen her in over two years," she said. She clapped her hands "Okay, time to write the spell," she said.

**One hour later….**

"So, we gave up our powers?" asked Paige.

Prue nodded "It was the only way to save us from Phoebe. She turned pure evil and tried to kill us on numerous occasions," she explained "Seeing as we weren't the Charmed Ones, we gave up our powers but not before we protected the manor from her,"

Phoebe pouted "Wow, I feel kind of bad," she said.

Prue laughed "Don't worry about it,"

"I can't believe you helped us," said Paige in awe.

"Well what can I say? Anything to keep this one out of trouble," teased Prue nudging Phoebe "At least she won't become queen,"

"Oh she did," said Paige "But only for a month," she said "She snapped out of,"

Prue laughed sadly "Okay, you two better hurry up,"

Paige wrapped her arms around Prue "I'm going to miss you," she said sadly "Is there any way we can save you and Piper?"

Prue shook her head "No, there can only be three charmed ones. Seeing as I didn't die, Piper had to," she explained.

Phoebe pushed Paige off of Prue and gave her a big hug "Aw Prue, I'm going to miss you so much," she said sadly.

"I'll miss you too Pheebs," she said "Take care of yourselves. I love you both," she said.

"Love you," said Phoebe in a baby voice.

Paige smiled "I love you too sis,"

Paige and Phoebe grabbed hands and recited a spell to take them back to the past.

**1999.**

The two sisters landed in the attic with a loud thud. They sat up to an empty attic. Paige groaned loudly "Where are we?"

"We have to be to where you wrote the note," said Phoebe.

"But I wrote the note when I went to the bathroom and you three were still in the attic," said Paige.

"Maybe we're too early?" suggested Phoebe.

"But we were in the attic for the whole time we were here?" said Paige "Well at least one of us was anyway,"

"Yeah," said Phoebe "No, not when we made the potion," she said.

Paige nodded "Right, we were in the kitchen. All of us were,"

"Where did you leave the note?" asked Phoebe.

"Uh, I had just finished writing it when all of you guys came down the stairs so I shoved it into a drawer in the conservatory that was already open," she replied.

Phoebe nodded "Okay, if we have arrived in this time we must all be in the kitchen, so lets check if the note is there,"

Paige nodded "Let's do it," she said.

They both tiptoed downstairs into the foyer when they heard the demon screaming "The demon must be gone," whispered Phoebe. She glanced around to make sure noone was around and tip-toed into the conservatory closely followed by Paige.

"Okay," began Phoebe "Which drawer is it in?"

Paige walked over to the press where the drawer was and tried to open it "This one, but it doesn't seem to be opening," she said.

"Oh, that one?" said Phoebe "There's a special way to open it," she said. She tapped the press and the drawer opened "it's been like that for years," she explained "It never opened properly,"

Paige nodded "You know I've never noticed that drawer before," she commented. She looked into the drawer and took out the note "Got it," she announced and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Okay, how do we get out of here?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm not sure, will we say the spell that they're going to use at any moment?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded and grabbed her sisters hand "Sure," and they both recited the spell.

**2004.**

They both landed in the attic and examined the sight hastily; both hoping they had changed the future back to normal. They sighed with relief when they saw Piper standing in the exact same place she had been when they left.

"Piper," said Phoebe giving her a hug "You're back,"

"Where did I go?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

"Remember what?"

Paige breathed a sigh of relief "We must only remember because we changed it," she said to Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded "Yeah, you're probably right," she glanced around worriedly "Where are the girls and Chris?" she asked.

Chris and PJ both appeared "Well that was eventful," he remarked.

"Do you remember?" Phoebe asked him.

"Remember what?" asked Chris "The trip to the past?"

Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Why don't they remember?" she wondered aloud.

"What's happening?" asked Piper.

"Well you were still married to Cole," said Paige "So PJ didn't exist and seeing as Chris didn't either, they don't remember,"

"When were you still married to Cole?" asked Piper. She glanced at Chris and PJ "Am I the only one who's confused?"

PJ shook her head "No, beats me," she shrugged.

Phoebe laughed "I'll explain it later, I'm so tired after all of that,"

"Me too," agreed Paige.

"I'm not," said PJ. She looked at Chris "We need to find Penny,"

"Who's Penny?" asked Piper.

"Did I say Penny?" said PJ nervously "I meant Nelly," she gave Chris an urgent look "Orb us to Magic school,"

"I'll come too," said Paige and the three of them orbed away together.

"All of you guys are acting strange," observed Piper.

"It's been a pretty hectic evening," said Phoebe "How long were we gone for?" she asked.

"About three minutes," laughed Piper.

"I'm so tired," yawned Phoebe "I think I might go to bed,"

"Alright," replied Piper and they both left the attic.

**Magic School.**

"So you and Phoebe changed the future, went back to the past and changed the future again?" asked PJ in awe.

Paige nodded "Yeah, it was pretty hectic,"

"See what happens when you reveal too much," said Chris "That was so irresponsible," he said.

"Oh shut up Mister, at least you won't have Pheebs and I hounding you for information about the future anymore," pointed out Paige.

She sighed as she shut the book "We're never going to find the threat," she said.

"We've only been here for an hour," said PJ.

"Don't give up Paige," said Penny "We will find it,"

"I feel awkward replying to you because I have no idea where you are," replied Paige in amusement.

Books knocked all over the floor "I'm here,"

"How have you been spending your days as an invisible person?" asked Paige grabbing another book.

"I've been following my father, I never got to know him growing up so getting to see what his like is nice," she said "Of course I stopped existing for abit," she said playfully.

"Sorry about that," said Paige.

PJ laughed "Okay, concentrate guys,"

Penny sneezed loudly and received gasps "What?" she asked.

"Pen, you're back," said PJ "You're visible again," she said as she gave her a big hug.

"I am?" she asked "Yay,"

"Who knew all it took was a sneeze?" asked an amused Paige.

"Come to think of it, I hadn't sneezed since I became invisible," commented Penny.

"Seriously?" said Chris "We spent ages scouring books and all we had to do was tickle your nose with a feather?"

Penny giggled "I think so,"

PJ smiled at her little sister "Well it's good to have your visible form back again,"


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own charmed.

**A/n: **Big thank you for all of the reviews

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Penny strolled down into the kitchen the next morning and made a cup of coffee, she was shortly joined by both Paige and Phoebe who were getting ready for work.

"Hi Nell," greeted Paige grabbing a cup "How was your sleep?"

"I felt so visible," she sighed dreamily "It was wonderful,"

Phoebe laughed at her newfound daughter "That's great,"

"Yeah it is," Paige glanced at the clock "I must go, I'll see you two later," she said and hurried out of the room.

"So," began Phoebe "I found out something really interesting yesterday?"

Penny automatically gave Phoebe her full attention "What was it?"

"Did PJ tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I know your secret **Penelope**," replied Phoebe taking a sip of her coffee.

Penny's face froze when she heard her mothers words "You do?"

Phoebe nodded "I found out yesterday," she smiled "I knew I knew you from somewhere," she said.

Penny blushed "Yeah, you were already acting like my mother without knowing it," she said.

Phoebe instantly wrapped her arms around her daughter and embraced her in a big hug "That is so sweet," she paused "How come I didn't find out with my empathy?" she asked.

"Oh, Chris gave me a potion," said Penny "The day I got here,"

Phoebe nodded "Oh, I see,"

"Have you spoken to PJ yet?" asked Penny.

Phoebe shook her head sadly "No, I had no time to talk to her in the past and she just disappeared when we arrived back in our time,"

Penny patted her mothers arm "She'll come around,"

"I hope so," Phoebe glanced at the clock "Oh no, I must go to work," she said hastily "I'll see you later sweetie, bye," and hurried off.

**Upstairs.**

Chris and PJ orbed into the Halliwell Hallway on the second floor.

"Come on Prue," he urged. He made a face at her when she purposely dawdled in the hallway trying to make a point.

"I'm angry at her," she declared.

"She hasn't done anything to you," replied Chris.

"She taunted me and let Wyatt torture me in the dungeons," shrugged PJ.

"But she didn't do anything in this time,"

"Yes she has,"

"Like what?" asked Chris "You haven't talked to her since she got here," PJ thought for a few moments "By being here," she stated.

"Come on," he said.

PJ shook her head vigorously "No,"

"Weren't you the one who begged me to go save her?"

"Yes and I wanted to," replied PJ.

"So why won't you talk to her?"

"Because she came here from her own free wil. Doesn't that make you the least bit suspicious?" she asked "I mean she could be a pawn in Wyatt's plan to take us all back to the future,"

"Wyatt's not that cleve," said Chris.

"Yes, he is. He's bigger then the source was," she paused "Hell, he is the source so just for the love of all that is good in this world please don't become too friendly with her because she could just turn around and stab you in the back. The only people you can trust right now are Pen and I, not **her**," she took a few deep breaths.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay, now come on," and he dragged her into the room Melinda was sleeping in.

She sat up when she saw him "Hey," she said weakly.

"Did you get enough sleep?" asked Chris sitting at the edge of her bed.

"I did," she nodded "I feel much better." She glanced at PJ standing at the door "Hi Prudy," she greeted.

PJ rolled her eyes "Hi," she muttered.

Melinda turned back to Chris "Any more leads?"

Chris shook his head "No, none yet," he replied.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Would you mind getting me something to eat?" she asked.

Chris nodded "Sure, what would you like?" he asked.

"I think I smelt some cookies, are there any left?"

"In this house, please," laughed Chris "But I'll check,"

Melinda gave him a grateful smile "Thank you," Chris got up and left the room. He brushed past PJ and whispered "Be nice,"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied.

"So PJ," said Melinda when Chris had gone "How are you?"

"Fine,"

"Penny came into me last night," she said.

"Wow, great," she said sarcastically.

"She's growing up so fast,"

"Too bad you were evil to see it,"

"Are you going to hold that against me forever?" asked Melinda.

"But you were evil," pointed out PJ.

"I'm not anymore," she protested.

"I'm not too sure," muttered PJ under her breath.

"What?" asked Melinda "I didn't catch that,"

"Oh nothing,"

"Will you ever forgive me for turning?" she wondered.

"It's kind of hard to forgive someone who turns evil, turns their back on their family and tries to kill their whole family, don't you think?" asked PJ.

Chris entered the room interrupting the conversation and handed her a tray of cookies, ceral and coffee.

"Penny made the coffee," grimaced Chris "She insisted on giving it to you,"

Melinda smiled "That's fine, it tastes wonderful,"

"I have to go Chris," said PJ "Bye,"  
"Stay with us," he pleaded.

PJ shot Melinda a glare "No," and left the room.

"Did you two have a row?" he asked.

Melinda shook her head "No," and began to eat her breakfast.

**Office.**

Paige sighed as the phone rang; she picked it up and put her false voice "Mr Batemans office, please hold," she pressed the button that would take the call to Mr Bateman.

She groaned when she heard more jingling "Not now," she muttered. She went into the bathroom and orbed away to a bedroom.

"Oh my god Will," she shrieked. A demon was throwing fireballs his way "Uh candle," and the candle went flying at the demon.

She hurried over to Will "Are you okay?"

He nodded and pushed her down beside the bed "Duck,"

The fireball came swirling in their direction, Paige stood up "Fireball," she said and deflected it back to him and he was gone.

Will stood up and took a deep breath "Wow, he said.

Paige nodded "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said "What was that thing?" he asked.

"It was a demon," she shrugged.

"Thanks for saving me," he replied.

"It's kind of my job," she cracked.

"Do you want to stay for a cup of coffee?" he offered.

"Hm, why the sudden change of attitude?" she asked.

"You just saved my life, I think I owe you a cup of coffee,"

They both walked down to the kitchen and Will boiled the kettle "So, do you fight those things everyday?" he asked.

She nodded "Every single day,"

"That must be tough," he commented.

"You're telling me," she sighed "My sisters and I are sort of powerful witches so we have to protect the innocent,"

"Really?" he asked in awe.

She nodded "Yes, dear William,"

He gave her a strange look "William?"

"That is what Will stands for, right?" she asked.

He shook his head "No, I'm named after my great grandfather but I go by Will because it's a weird name,"

"Hm, let's see Wilfred?" she asked.

He shook his name "Even worse,"

"I give up,"

"Wilder," he replied "It was my great grandfathers last name,"

Paige nodded and thought the name sounded familiar; where had she heard the name wilder before?

"What was his first name?" she asked.

"Samuel," said Will "Samuel Wilder,"

Then it hit Paige; that was her fathers name. Samuel Wilder was the name of her biological father; but she didn't think there was any relation between her and Will – how could there? Sam never mentioned any children to her.

"Really?" she asked trying to stay calm "I have to go,"

"Why?"

"Work," she said and she orbed away but she didn't go to work.

**Attic:**

"I don't trust her," declared PJ "Zil, zap zero,"

"Firstly," said Penny "Zil? What does that even mean. Secondly, that's fine but Chris does. If you keep bad mouthing her you'll push him farther away. She's his sister,"

"Well, I'm his cousin," she said "I've been there for him more then she has,"

"How would you feel if I was evil and then came back?" asked Penny.

"I'd kill you,"

Penny raised an eyebrow at her oldest sister. PJ sighed "Fine, I'd be happy,"

"Wouldn't you want Chris to accept me too?"

PJ sighed "Why are you acting like such a wise owl,"

"Because I am one,"

PJ smiled "Yeah, sure you are,"

"You never answered me," said Penny.

"Fine I would, but I just don't trust her," said PJ.

"I know you don't because you're Prue. You don't trust anybody," she laughed.

Paige came storming into the attic interrupting their conversation. "Aunt Paige?" asked Penny "Are you okay?"

PJ gave penny a weird look "Aunt Paige?" she mouthed.

"No I-," she paused "Did you call me Aunt Paige,"

Penny nodded "We all used to call you that before,"

Paige smiled at the young girl "Aw, that is so sweet," she flicked through the book furiously "No, I am not okay," she yelled.

"Sam," she called. She waited for a few moments "Sam,"

"Who's she calling?" asked Penny.

"I've no idea," remarked PJ.

"My father," said Paige.

"Sam?"

"You know him?"

PJ nodded "Of course I do,"

Paige raised an eyebrow "Hm, alright then,"

"Come on Pen, lets give Paige some privacy," said PJ and dragged her sister out of the attic.

"Sam, I know you can hear me," she yelled. "SAM,"

She sighed "Leo," and he orbed in instantly.

"See why couldn't he have done that?" muttered Paige angrily.

"What's wrong?" asked Leo.

"How do I find my father?"

"Your father?" repeated Leo.

"Yeah you know Sam, the tall guy with grey hair that slept with a witch breaking the rules and I was the result," she said.

"He should be able to hear you." He said.

"That's what I thought too; I mean whats so hard about hearing your daughter?"

"Maybe you haven't build a close enough connection with him yet?"

"But you hear Chris right?" she asked.

Leo looked at her strangely "Yes, I hear Chris. What has that to do with anything?"

Paige widened her eyes when she realized what she had said "Uh nothing," she said hastily.

"Paige, why did you say that?" he demanded. Thoughts began circling in his brain "Paige?"

"Oh, uh nothing just -," she trailed off "I'll summon him,"

"Paige-,"

"Forget I said anything, alright? Thanks for the advice," and she orbed away.

Leo was left standing there thinking about what she said.

**Magic School.**

"I hope to god this works," muttered Paige. She took a deep breath

"**I call upon my family line,**

**To summon my father Sam,**

**In this place and in this time,"**

Bright lights appeared and Sam appeared in the crystal cage. He looked around the place in surprise "What the-," but stopped when he noticed Paige standing there.

"Paige?" he asked "What am I-,"

"Cosy catch up later, dude," she said "I need to get straight to business,"

Sam laughed "Business?"

Paige took a deep breath "Why didn't you tell me about Will?"

Sam froze "Will?" he repeated.

"That's what I said, Will,"

"You know about W-,"

"Yes I know about Will, I wouldn't ask you otherwise,"

"Can I come out?" he asked.

She nodded and freed him from the cage. They both took a seat.

"You know I died in 1925 right?"

Paige nodded "Right,"

"Well I had five kids," he admitted "Two girls and three boys,"

"Really?" she whispered "Are the-,"

"Still alive?" he shook his head "Only one,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"By the time I found you I had finally distanced myself from them; I would always go and check on them and see what they were like but I had grown too attached and I needed to stop. I had finally achieved that and bringing them up would-,"

Paige nodded "I understand, I can't believe it," she paused "What age is the one that's alive?"

"Her names Gretel, she's 80," he explained "She was the youngest of the five,"

Paige shook her head "I beg to differ. I think im the youngest," she joked.

Sam laughed "I can take you to her if you want?"

Paige nodded "That would be nice," she grabbed his hand and they orbed away together.

**A/N: **Did any of you see that coming? I've been planning this storyline since chapter four If you're not reviewing but you are following the story please leave a review. They inspire me to update faster. I have changed Sam's history abit; He actually died sooner then 1925 in the cannon.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dislcaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/n: **thank you for all of the lovely reviews, glad you all like the storyline between Paige and Sam I decided to set myself a challenge – if theres a paticular storyline you feel I would have a challenge writing/that you'd love to see a story wrote about it tell me what it is and I'll write it. I'll only pick the first storyline that has been given to me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paige took a deep breath once her and Sam had matieralized outside the San Francissco Memorial Hospital. She stole a nervous glance at Sam and realized he was feeling the same way as her.

Nervous.

He waved his hand over his face and he suddenly turned into a different person. He caught Paige's bewildered look "Glamouring," he stated.

They walked into the hospital and approached the front desk.

"Gretel Wilder," said Sam "Has she any visitors?"

The lady at the front desk spent several moments checking and shook her head "No, noones visiting her at the moment," she paused for a moment "Nice to see you again Harry," she said.

"Lovely to see you too Kate," he replied and led Paige into an elevator.

"Why did she call you Harry?" asked Paige "And why are you coming with me? What if someone regonizes you?"

"I've been doing it for the past 5 months," he explained "She was admitted six months ago and I pretend I'm her distant cousin,"

Paige smiled "You do? That's so nice," she said.

"She has hardly any family left," he said sadly "All she has is Will,"

"What about her children?"

"Her daughter, Will's mother, died when Will was only two years old," he said.

"That's really … sad," said Paige "Has she any nieces or nephews?"

"9," he replied "But they don't come visit her,"

"That's horrible,"

Sam nodded "I know, I created my alias so she wouldn't feel too lonely," he explained.

"Will visits her though, right?" she asked.

"Every single day; she always boasts about him," he said with a smile.

"He's a good kid," nodded Paige. The elevator came to a halt and stopped on the 6th floor. They left the elevator and began walking down the hall. They reached a door and Sam opened it up slightly. "She might be asleep," he whispered. They walked inside and reached a bed.

Lying on the bed was an old withered woman who looked as if she were in pain; her face was wrinkly and her hands were shrivelled up. Her eyes fluttered open and smiled when she saw Sam.

"Harry?" she croaked "You're back,"

"I am," he replied "I came by to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I'm just back from a blood test," her eyes turned towards Paige who was standing there awkwardly "And who might you be?"

"This is Paige," said Sam "My daughter,"

"So you're another long lost relative?" she asked.

Paige nodded "Yeah, something like that," she sat on the chair beside the bed and Gretel turned towards Sam "How's your job?"

"Your job?" asked Paige with a raised eyebrow.

"It's good; still busy," he said. He turned to Paige "Remember, I own a camp?"

Paige nodded "Right,"

Gretel smiled at the pair; she looked closely at Paige and felt she knew her from somewhere.

"You know, you seem awfully familiar," she said to Paige.

Paige's eyes widened in alarm "I do?"

"My sister," began Gretel weakly "My-,"

Paige sent warning looks to Sam, was it possible she knew.

"What do you mean your sister?" asked Sam.

"She looks like my sister Harriet," she explained "Her eyes,"

Paige felt a sense of pride and happiness when she heard this; she never met this sister but she was happy she looked like her.

"I do?" asked Paige "What was she like?"

"She was so wonderful; always smiling and happy. She was my best friend," said Gretel sadly "I miss her so much,"

A tear trailed down Paige's face "I'm sure she's looking down on you right now," she said.

"My dad," began Gretel "I miss him too – so much,"

Paige glanced at Sam who was gazing at Gretel sadly "I'm sure your dad loves you," she said "Very much,"

Sam nodded "He does, I'm sure of it,"

"How do you know?" asked Gretel weakly "How?"

"We just know," smiled Paige.

The three of them sat down for the next hour talking and chatting and Paige felt happier then she did in months.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

PJ entered the sitting room with a bowl of popcorn and flopped on the couch next to Penny and Phoebe.

Phoebe had suggested they watch her favourite movie Kill it before it dies and she was over the moon when PJ agreed to it.

"Great," said Phoebe "I'm starving,"

"Did you put in the disc?" asked PJ.

"I forgot," hesitated Penny. She glanced at Phoebe "I knew we forgot something," she said and walked over to the DVD player.

"How's Melinda?" asked Phoebe "I haven't seen her yet,"

"Who knows, Who cares?" said PJ stuffing her mouth with popcorn.

"You don't get along with her?" asked Phoebe.

"No, I do well at least I did," sighed PJ "It's just coming back here and declaring your suddenly good seems a bit suspicious, doesn't it?" she asked.

Phoebe thought about it for a few moments "You're right; it does," she agreed "But it could be legitamate,"

"Phoebe, she rarely comes down from upstairs. You and Paige haven't even met her yet, I mean what could possibly prevent her from coming downstairs?"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Phoebe.

"She's in the attic planning something," stated PJ "I haven't caught her yet but I will,"

"What do you think she's planning?"

"I was er hoping you'd go upstairs and try to get a premonition off her or find out something with your empathy?" said PJ.

Phoebe nodded "Sure, I don't want to put any of you guys at risk,"

"But don't mention anything to Chris please," begged PJ "He trusts her and she's his sister so he'll believe her over Pen and I,"

Phoebe nodded "You can trust me,"

PJ scoffed "I'm not so sure,"

"Hey," said Phoebe "I wouldn't say a secret my daughter tells me. That's like personal stuff,"

PJ smiled "M-kay," she replied.

Phoebe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Why don't you or Penny call me Mom?" she asked.

Penny walked towards the couch and flopped in between Phoebe and PJ "The DVD's in," she announced.

"Great," said PJ changing the subject "Lets watch it,"

The movie began and Phoebe shut up; she decided to interrogate Melinda after the movie was finished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leo orbed into the kitchen where Piper was making dinner. She glanced up and smiled when she saw him.

"Leo," she smiled "Just in time,"

Leo went over to Wyatt and kneeled beside him "Hi little buddy," he walked over to Piper "Smells good,"

"Wyatts so excited to spend the day with his daddy," she said "Isn't that right baby?" she asked.

She handed him his changing bag "His food and nappies are in there," she said "Have fun,"

Leo nodded "Where's Chris?" he asked.

"He's gone to the underworld," she said "Why?"

"Just wondering," he said. He picked up Wyatt and they orbed away.

Piper put a plate and a glass of orange juice on a tray and walked into the foyer. She smiled at the sight of Phoebe, PJ and Penny watching a movie and went up the stairs.

She knocked on Phoebe's door and entered. "Hi Melanie," she greeted "Here's your dinner,"

Melinda looked up and smiled "Thank you so much,"

"How are you feeling?"

Melinda sighed "I'm alright; still tired,"

"You haven't come out of this bedroom since you got here," she said worriedly "Are you sure everythings okay?"

"Everythings fine Mo-Piper," said Melinda blushing slightly at her slip.

"I'm going food shopping later," said Piper "You can come if you want?"

Melinda shook her head "No, honestly I'm just tired,"

Piper nodded "You're Chris's sister, right?"

Melinda nodded "I am, why?"

"Is he – a threat?" she asked feeling stupid for asking her that.

Melinda shook his head "He's honestly such a good guy Piper, you should give him more credit,"

Piper nodded and reached the door. "Piper, this is amazing, thank you," said Melinda as she took a bite of her dinner.

Piper smiled in response and left the room;

**A/N; **Short chapter, I know. When do you think I should reveal Chris's identity to Piper and/or Leo?


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **First chapter of 2014 woo Lol. Thank you all for the reviews. They mean a lot and they really motivate me to update the story faster. If you haven't checked it out yet, please look at my other story called "Truth," and review your thoughts I wish you all a happy new year and all of the best for 2014

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The credits of the movie had begun rolling and Phoebe stretched her arms and stood up. She yawned a little and turned to face her two daughters "I never get sick of that film," she sighed.

"Me neither," agreed PJ "It's so good,"

"Can we watch it again?" Penny asked eagerly.

Both PJ and Phoebe laughed at her and shook their heads "No, sweetie I have to go up to the attic," said Phoebe.

"To do the thing?" asked PJ.

Phoebe nodded which made Penny curious. She turned her head sidesways "To do what?"

"She's going to talk to Melinda and see can she get a premonition off of her," PJ informed her little sister.

Penny nodded "Oh, I see," she replied. She yawned "I'm tired,"

"I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep during the movie,"

"Me? Fall asleep during Kill it before it dies?" scoffed Penny "Prue, get real,"

"Prue?" asked Phoebe.

"PJ's real name is Prue," shrugged Penny.

Phoebe smiled "It is?"

PJ nodded "I'm Prudence Johnna," she explained.

"Johnna?" asked Phoebe confused.

"Yeah, Grams' maiden name was Johnson so you tweaked it to Johnna for my middle name,"

"So, both of you are named after Grams?" she asked.

Penny nodded "Yep," she said popping the P.

"What about Mom? I always swore I'd name one of my kids after her," she said.

"My middle name is Patricia," said Penny.

Phoebe grinned "It is?" she paused "You two had another sister aswell right?" she asked.

They both nodded sadly "Yeah," they chorused.

"What was her name again?"

"Parker," said Penny.

"Who was she named after?"

Penny giggled "Noone, you wanted to stick to the P tradition so Aunt Paige gave you a book full of P names and you chose Parker but her middle name is Ally named after Grandpa Allen,"

Phoebe sighed "I wish I could have gotten to meet her,"

"I wish she was still here," mumbled Penny sorrowfully.

PJ stood up "C'mon lets get to work," she said.

"She doesn't like talking about Parker," Penny whispered to Phoebe "She brushes it off by changing the subject,"

Phoebe nodded; she didn't like to talk about Prue either, it upset her when she did.

"I understand," nodded Phoebe. She looked at PJ "Alright, I'll go up to the attic and you two should stay down here,"

"Check the bedroom first," said PJ "Just incase,"

Phoebe nodded and went up the stairs; she walked slowly across the landing and peeked into her bedroom. The room was empty and the bed was all messy. She went up the stairs to the attic and walked in.

Melinda was standing infront of the book flicking through it; she glanced up when she noticed someone else had joined her.

"Hi Phoebe," she greeted "How are you?"

Phoebe looked at her sceptically "Hi," she said "We haven't met yet,"

"I've met you," shrugged Melinda "In the future,"  
"Right, Piper's daughter, isn't it?"

Melinda nodded "I sure am,"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just looking through it; it's so small,"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow "Well, you are in the past,"

"I know," laughed Melinda "Its so weird being back here,"

"Why, whats the manor like in the future?" she asked.

"Different," she said "Wyatt turned it into a museum,"

Phoebe nodded "Why don't you ever come downstairs?"

"I do," said Melinda defiensely.

"I live here and I haven't seen you yet?"

"I come down when noones here," she shrugged.

"Why?"

"I don't like explaining myself to people; Chris told me you and your sisters bombard him, Prue and Penny with questions," she explained "I'd probably tell everyone the truth,"

"Well Paigey and I know the truth," said Phoebe.

"I'd probably spill the beans to Piper," she took a deep breath "I miss her so much,"

Phoebe nodded and walked towards her. She closed her eyes and touched her shoulders.

"Trying to get a premonition?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Phoebe looked at her startled "Uh, no," she stammered "Why would you think that?"

"Because Prudy doesn't trust me so she's trying to get you to figure out my true agenda," said Melinda "I'm legit Phoebe, I'm back here because I realized I'm good not evil,"

Phoebe nodded at her niece "I wasn't trying…,"

Melinda cut her off "I know Prue, she won't stop until she uncovers the truth,"

"Well if you're legit you'll let me get a premontion,"

"Be my guest,"

Phoebe touched her shoulder again and closed her eyes but she received no premonition.

"Get anything?" asked Melinda.

Phoebe shook her head "Nothing,"

"So, can you leave me alone? I'm not in the mood for company,"

Phoebe nodded and sighed heavily "Sure," and she left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paige orbed into the kitchen where she was greeted by Piper.

"Hi Missy Paige," she said "Where were you all day?"

Paige sighed and pondered whether she should tell her oldest sister what had happened – she sighed Piper wasn't her oldest sister anymore, Gretel was. It felt so surreal to Paige that she had an 80 year old sister. She was pretty sure she was the first 27 year old in the history of the world to have an 80 year old sister.

"The hospital," she said and sat at the table.

Piper looked at her little sister in alarm "Hospital? Why, are you okay?" she asked.

Paige nodded "I'm fine, it's-," she paused "I just found out I have another sister – an 80 year old sister.

"You have an 80 year old sister?" asked Piper.

Paige nodded "Sam had 5 kids before he was a whitelighter. Three boys and 2 girls and only one of them is still alive,"

Piper stared at her sister in shock "Wow," she said.

Paige nodded "I know, it's pretty crazy,"

"It's really crazy," said Piper "How weird is that?"

"Yeah," she drummed her fingers on the table "I went to visit her with Sam," she confessed.

"With Sam?" she asked "That's so risky, she could have regonized him,"

Paige shook her head "He has an alias. He glammers into a distant cousin called Harry," she said.

Piper nodded "Oh I see," she said "Whats she like?"

"She's so lovely," said Paige "Shes really sick yet she has a great sense of humour. She's so positive," she blushed slightly "She said I look like her sister Harriet,"

"You mean, your sister?" smiled Piper.

Paige nodded "Yeah,"

"How did you find out? Did Sam tell you?"

"No, you know my charge Will?" she asked.

Piper nodded "Yeah,"

"Well he's my gran-nephew," said Paige "He told me he was named after his great grandfather Samuel Wilder and I just knew it so I confronted Sam and he confessed everything,"

"That's crazy," said Piper "So you were ten years old when you had a gran-nephew?"

Paige laughed "Yeah,"

"Think we better call the Guiness book of world records?" joked Piper.

Paige laughed and glanced at her watch "I better go to work," she said "I got a new temp job,"

"As what?"

"A sectary in an office," she explained.

"Didn't you already have one of those?"

Paige nodded "Yeah but this is a new one," she walked over to Wyatt who was gurgling happily in his high-chair "Bye baby," she cooed giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Wait, have a cookie before you go," she said.

Paige grabbed a cookie that was lying on the tray "Don't mind if I do, goodbye," she said and orbed away.

"Bye," called Piper to the empty spot. She began humming and put a new batch of cookies into the oven.

Chris came into the kitchen "I have a demon for you three to go after," he announced.

Piper raised an eyebrow at him "I have no time," she protested "I must feed Wyatt and give the house a clean,"

Chris sighed "It could be a threat to Wyatt," he sighed "Please?" he pleaded.

Piper shook her head "The demon can wait,"

"Come on, it'll take two minutes?"

"Does it need the power of three?"

He nodded "Yeah,"

"Paige just got to work so she won't be doing it and I think Phoebe has a date with Jason,"

Chris rolled his eyes "Fine, I'll go after it," he said and orbed away.

"No don't-," she began but realized she was too late; she sighed, why was he such a work-o-holic.

She grabbed Wyatt's baby food and began feeding him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phoebe walked down the stairs where she was greeted by both PJ and Phoebe. "Well?" pestered PJ "What happened?"

"Nothing," shrugged Phoebe "She's legit,"

PJ scoffed "No she is not,"

"She is; I got nothing,"

"Nothing? She blocked you," said PJ.

"She didn't block me," said Phoebe.

"Yes she did," said PJ "She has a plan,"

"Why can't you just let it go?" asked Penny.

"Let what go?"

"Your obsession with what Melinda's hiding?" asked Penny "It's obviously nothing,"

Phoebe shrugged "PJ, she's being legit okay?" she glanced at her watch "I must meet Jason. I'll see you two later,"

"Jason?" scoffed PJ "You're still seeing him,"

Phoebe scrunched her face "Yes, why?"

PJ shrugged "Oh, nothing,"

"Do you know something I don't know?" she asked.

"We-el obviously, I'm from the future," she scoffed.

"Jason's not your father?" sighed Phoebe.

"I'm not saying anything," said PJ.

Phoebe sighed "M-kay, I have to go or I'll be late, goodbye," she said and left the house.

"Ew Jason," said Penny.

PJ nodded "I know right? She'll be meeting Dad in two years anyway,"

Pennys eyes twinkled "What if we get them together sooner?"

PJ shook her head "No Pen, you can't change the future,"

"Why not? It'd be so great. They're going to get together anyway,"

PJ shook her head "No, if they get together now it mightn't work out. You heard Phoebe's stories, she didn't like him at the start,"

"But they're soulmates," pointed out Penny.

PJ shook her head "You're not setting them up," she warned and went up the stairs.

Penny raised an eyebrow as PJ walked up the stairs "Yeah, yeah. We'll see about that," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Piper grinned at the sight of Penny arrving in the kitchen "Nelly, can you watch Wyatt for me? I need to clean up the house,"

Penny nodded "Sure thing," she said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Piper went up the stairs with her cleaning supplies; she had cleaned all of downstairs and she decided to start the bedrooms. She walked into Phoebe's bedroom and sighed at the mess. She went over to the bed and began to make it.

She began to him loudly as she made the bed; she noticed sweetwrappers under the covers and sighed.

So that was who was stealing her sweets. She felt bad for blaming Paige.

She noticed an envelope sticking out from underneath the mattress.

She picked it up and placed it on the dresser. She saw her name written on the outside.

She hesitated; why was there a letter for her in Phoebe's room. She opened it up and scanned it. She gasped at what it said.

**Dear Piper, **it read.

**I'm not sure if I'll come back from the future; I have no idea whats facing me. I gave this to Penny to give to you so if you're reading this I haven't made it back.**

**You need to find out who is after Wyatt.**

**You and your sisters have to kill them to save the future. I know you think I was lying but I'm not.**

**Ask Penny and she'll tell you everything.**

**In my future Wyatt is the source of evil, hell he's bigger then the source ever was. The future is horrible. Demons are scattered everywhere, the witch trails are back and the worst thing is that Wyatt is responsible for it all.**

**You need to fix it. Not just for me but for Penny, for you, for your sisters, for every body. You need to believe me.**

**This is hard for me to write but I haven't been completely honest about my identity. The truth is that I'm a lot closer to you and your family then you think.**

**I'm your son.**

**I know how much you hate me and I won't blame you if you don't want to conceive me.**

**I'm not fine with the fact that I might not be conceived but I know it's my fault that I won't be.**

**I split you and Leo up and I made you two hate my guts so you probably don't want me as a kid.**

**But you have to fix the future. You need to.**

**It's in your hands now.**

**Lots of love,**

**Chris Halliwell,**

Piper stared at the note in shock; her hands began to tremble and she couldn't get her head around. Was it really possible?

Was Chris really her son?

She pictured his head in face; now that she thought of it, he looked like Leo.

It was his eyes. His green eyes.

He acted like Prue and Paige; the wit, the sarcastic humour and how protective he was.

He acted like her too; he had her temper.

She closed her eyes and began to think of how terrible a mother she was; how had she not regonized her own son? She remembered a part of the note when he noted he didn't have to be conceived.

How did he think she hated him that much? Okay, she disliked his actions but she didn't hate him.

So many thoughts began circling in her mind and she felt sad at the fact she had treated him so badly. They all had.

A tear trailed down her face as she began to re-read the note. She took a deep breath and walked downstairs holding the note in her hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

PJ began mumbling to herself as she entered the attic; she was going to find out what Melinda was up to no matter how long it took.

She entered the attic and gasped at what she saw.

"What the **hell** is happening?" she practically shrieked.

A/N: I feel evil for leaving this cliffhanger but oh well. Haha, I tried to make it as long as I could.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **okay, I'm super sorry for the delay. I lost my motivation for the story and my muse wasn't helping me at all. But my muse recently began to start working and I got more inspiration for the story. Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews, they really mean a lot. I hope to one day write a book and the fact that people actually like my writing means so much to me.

Writing is honestly the only thing I'm good at and the fact other people think I'm good at it is fantastic.

Please, if you feel I need to work on anything let me know. I'm always open to help improve my skills and become a better writer.

As always please R&R.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

PJ gasped at the sight. She had seen her cousins back turned to the door and she was murmuring a spell. To PJ, it sounded like she was muttering a dark spell and she knew she was up to something evil. She needed to get the proof that Melinda was here for one reason and one reason only; to mess up their plan of saving the future.

Her eyes burned with anger and fury, she felt like exploding and killing her cousin. She took a deep breath and took a moment to collect her thoughts; She was known for her fiery temper in her family and it was an extremely hard thing to try and control it; she had often lashed out at her family members for practically nothing which resulted in minor feuds that took days and sometimes even weeks to resolve them.

"Melinda," she said calmly, too calmly, "What are you doing?"

Melinda took a deep breath as she returned her cousins stare; how was she going to explain this one? Whenever she got nervous she'd begin to stutter and stammer and could never get her point of view across which resulted in people not believing her or walking all over her. It was the one trait she loathed about herself.

"Prudy," she began "Its not what it looks like, I swear,"

PJ scoffed "Have you any idea how this looks?" she practically shrieked "Have you any idea how bad it looks? How evil it looks," she sneered "How evil you look?"

Melinda shook her head "Y'know, I knew you were out to get me. Out to prove how evil you think I am. Hate to break it to you cuz, but I am not evil," she gave her a glare "If anything you're the evil one,"

"Me evil?" scoffed PJ "Get real Melinda, I've stuck by Chris every single moment of the war as has Penny. We're the only ones who have so where do you think you get off claiming that I'm the evil one?"

"You could be for all he knows," shrugged Melinda. An evil grin spread across her face "How do you think he'll react when I tell him you were secretly working for Wyatt?"

PJ's eyes widened "Excuse me? I never ever worked for Wyatt," she looked Melinda up and down "I've more class,"

Melinda stifled a laugh "Please," she said. "How's he to know if I'm lying or not," she sneered "I'm his sister. He'll believe me,"

"And I'm his cousin,"

"Cousins aren't the same as sisters though, are they? Sisters and Brothers have strong bonds, much like the bond of sisters and the bond of brothers," she replied "Cousins can't form as strong a bond as that," she replied.

"Chris is like my brother," said PJ through clenched teeth,

"But he's not your brother," replied Melinda "Because he's mine,"

PJ rolled her eyes "I cannot believe you,"

"Oh, and sending your mother up to your dirty work?" asked Melinda "How low can you get?"

"She's not my mother,"

"I'm pretty sure she is," said Melinda.

"My mother died. I grieved for her, she's buried. That is not my mother,"

"Sometimes I think you're insane," said Melinda.

"That's a younger version of my mother Melinda just like Piper is a younger version of your mother," replied PJ.

"You're incredibly selfish," said Melinda.

"How?"

"You're mother is downstairs; you can go spend some time with her but you choose not to," she said disgust evident in her voice.

PJ gulped "How is that selfish? I'm sparing myself the pain of having to say another goodbye to her,"

"But you'll have to say goodbye to her anyway, even if you don't grow close to her. She's still your mother,"

"That's not true," said PJ shaking her head; tears began to well in her eyes. She didn't want to admit it to Melinda but she knew she was telling the truth. It was one of her biggest fears since coming to the past; having to say goodbye to her beloved mother even if she didn't grow close or attached to her.

"Prudy, you have a chance to spend more time with her," she said "You're allowed to, you know?"

PJ buried her face in her hands as tears began to pour down her cheeks. She took a deep breath; she dried her eyes and calmed herself down "Melinda," she began "Stop trying to make me vuneralble, okay? Stop trying to make me soft because guess what? I'm not soft and I'm not a pushover," she gave her a glare "I am certainly noone to be messed with so whatever you were doing before I came in, you better watch out. I'm onto you,"

"Why do you think everyone is against you?" asked Melinda.

"Excuse me?"

Melinda turned her head to the side "Why do you think everyone who tries to help you is against you?"

"Because they are," yelled PJ "Everyone is, everyone excluding Penny and Chris,"

"Not everyone,"

"You are," said PJ "You totally are,"

"I'm not against you Prudy, you're my best friend,"

PJ scoffed "I was your best friend, hell you were even my best friend once upon a time. Do you want to know why you were my best friend?" she paused "You were my best friend because I thought I could trust you, you were my family,"

Melinda stared at the ground as PJ continued "But you turned your back on us, you joined the dark side and you stopped being my best friend," she looked away "You stopped being my family,"

"I'll always be your family Prue, so will Henry and Kat," she paused for a moment "So will Wyatt,"

"Wyatt will never be a part of my family," screeched PJ "Not after everything his done, if he was my family he wouldn't try to kill me. He wouldn't have took over the world and he wouldn't have killed my mother; If he didn't kill my mother my baby sister would still be alive," tears began falling down her cheeks "He wouldn't have destroyed my life,"

Melinda began to sob, she walked over to PJ and embraced her in a big hug "Prue, I'm good," she said "I'm good and I always have been. I joined the dark side to try and get rid of my pain because he caused me to suffer just as much as you," she broke away from the hug "I'm here to help you guys; to help you and Chris save the world; to ensure my baby cousin doesn't have to grow up in such an evil world,"

PJ stared at Melinda "Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course I am,"

"Show me what you were doing when I came up,"

Melinda nodded "All you had to do was ask," she gave PJ a warm smile and the two walked over to the book of shadows.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Penny bounced down to the kitchen where she saw Piper sitting at the table reading a letter.

She gave her aunt a big smile when she saw her "Hey Piper," she glanced at the letter "Whats that?"

Piper looked up; her eyes were red and puffy and looked as if she were crying. Penny began to grow concerned for her aunt "Uh Piper," she said slowly "Are you okay?"

Piper took a deep breath; "I'm fine," she said. She paused for a few minutes and looked as if she were in deep thought.

"Nelly," she said "What's your family like?"

Penny eyes widened in fear; what was she to say? "Uh they're okay," she shrugged "Like a normal family,"

"Are they powerful?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just do,"

"Why?"

Piper sighed "Just tell me what is your family like?"

Penny pondered on how she would answer this "Uh, they're amazing," she admitted "They used to be anyway,"

"What does that mean?"

"I didn't really know one of my aunts," she said "Died when I turned four and after that my family were broken apart, I heard they were all really close before I was born,"

"Your aunt died?" asked Piper faintly "How many did you have?"

"2,"

"Which one died?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just interested," shrugged Piper "You're a guest in my house; I want to know exactly who you are,"  
"She was the oldest out of my mom's family," said Penny sheepishly "I never knew her,"

Pipers eyes welled up in tears "I die?"

Penny closed her eyes as she realized what she had done "You knew?" she asked.

Piper handed her the letter "This was in your mattress,"  
Penny hesitated "Oh no,"

"Why didn't he tell me?" asked Piper.

"The same reason PJ won't talk to Mom," said Penny "He doesn't want to grow close to you only to lose you again,"

Piper felt her heart break; "He must hate,"

"No, he doesn't," assured Penny taking her hands hand. She held it tightly "He loves you so much,"

"How do you know?"

Penny scoffed "He's always praising you, he thinks the world of you Piper," she said.

"I treated him horribly," she mumbled.

"That doesn't matter; growing up in this family you learn to be careful of you trust and Chris hasn't exactly picked the best actions to carry out his plan," said Penny "He knows you were being wary of him because you wanted to protect your family,"

Piper looked at her hopefully "You think?"

"I know,"

orbs filled the room and Chris emerged from. He threw Penny an urgent look "Pen, Mel and PJ have thought of a brilliant plan," he paused when he noticed his mothers tearful expression. His eyes immediately switched to concern and sat down "Are you okay?" he asked "What happened?"

Penny gulped "I'll leave you two alone," she said and left the room.

"I'm sorry," said Piper.

"For what?"

"How I've – we've treated you," she replied.

Chris sighed "I take it you know?" he rolled his eyes "It was Penny wasn't it?"

She shook her head and handed him the letter "Actually it was you," she said.

Chris took the letter and began to read it "Oh my god, I forgot about this," he stated "Look-,"

"You're not getting out of this one to go fight demons, Mister," she said "We're going to stay and talk about this,"

"There's nothing to talk about,"

"You're my son," she said "My son."

"And?"

"Who's your father?" she asked suddenly.

"Leo," he admitted.

Piper glanced down at her stomach "Am I-?"

Chris nodded "Yeah, you are,"

Piper put her hands on her stomach and breathed a sigh of disbelief; she was pregnant? Fears circled in her brain as she was scared of how she's face raising two children alone? She stared at Chris and knew it would be worth it.

He was such a brave and strong person and she felt happy she had raised that; maybe she wasn't such a failure of a mother after all.

**A/n: **Next chapter will be up by tomorrow or Wednesday. Hm I read through the whole story again and I feel my writing skills have improved vastly from writing the story, I feel so happy about that.


End file.
